Destino
by ilyquinn
Summary: La condiciones pueden cambiar, las experiencias no son las mismas, pero cuando algo está predestinado, nada ni nadie lo puede cambiar, es el destino. Capitulo XXI es M. ÚLTIMO CAPITULO SUBIDO!
1. Prefacio

**No me maten por empezar un nuevo fic, he estado en una crisis creativa con No puedes cambiar el pasado, es que no podía sacarme este fic de la cabeza, así que aquí les va...**

**Disclaimer: Bones no me pertence, le pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX **

**Destino**

**Prefacio**

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Temperance Brennan hubiera huido del sistema de adopción?

No se hubiera convertido en la renombrada antropóloga forense, escritora de bestseller que es. Se hubiera convertido en Temperance Brennan, renombrada asesina a sueldo, agente de la CIA.

Se preguntaran ¿Cómo llegó ahí? Bueno hay una razón perfectamente lógica, cuando huyó necesitaba dinero, así que empezó a robar de los cajeros, con una inteligencia como la de ella, no fue muy difícil hacerlo, pero un día un hombre se dio cuenta de lo que ella hacia... la detuvo, Temperance pensó que la llevaría a la cárcel, pero no fue así, quien la descubrió fue el mismisimo presidente de la CIA, le dio un trabajo en inteligencia, le dio un sustento y de cierta forma un hogar...

Ella tenía ciertas habilidades con las pistolas, con entrenamiento se convirtió en una experta... pasó de descifrar número a eliminar personas, se volvió la mejor, pasó años viajando, por negocios... en misiones, de encubierta hasta que las condiciones la trajeron de vuelta a DC, en una misión... matar a Angela Montenegro, su habilidad de hackeo representaba una amenaza, fue a su exposición de arte, la conoció, pero algo en ella le agrado, por primera vez en toda su carrera no pudo matar a un objetivo, convenció a la CIA de contratarla, Angela aceptó, entendió que si no lo hacía, no viviría para contarlo, pero con la condición de nunca tener que matar a nadie, sólo trabajaría con números.

Ella se volvió rapidamente la mejor amiga de Temperance, la consideraba una hermana. A pesar de ser una persona fría y calculadora en apariencia, Angela sabia que en el fondo sólo necesitaba una familia que la quisiera, y que tenía mucho amor que dar.

Se unió al equipo de Temperance y Zack, un chico tierno pero con una inteligencia superior a 135 de IQ, lo había contratado algunos años antes, él secretamente estaba enamorado de Brennan, pero ella lo miraba más como su amigo o como un hijo.

En cuanto a Seeley Booth, toda su vida siguió su curso, estrella de secundaria, Ranger después, padre, Agente del FBI, la vida para él no cambio como la conocemos, hasta que llegó a sus manos un caso, sobre un senador...

**Gracias por haber leído**

**Continuara... **


	2. Primeros Encuentros

**Bueno... aqui va otro capitulo, jeje aquí resolveran la duda, sobre como se iban a encontrar Booth y Brennan, en cierta forma si, Booth se dedicará a atraparla, pero no como asesina... aún no. **

**Disclaimer: Bones le pertenece a FOX, sino las cosas serían muy distintas. ¿no creen?**

**Capitulo 1 **

**Primeros Encuentros**

Booth necesitaba ayuda con un caso, entonces su amiga Cam dijo que fuera al Jeffersonian porque era el mejor instituto que podía encontrar en DC, fue ahí pero no lograron descubrir gran cosa, sóo un tipo, Hodgins descubrió unas particulas que lo habian ayudado en el caso, además el antropólogo forense que trabajaba ahí no se llevó bien con Booth, las particulas encontradas incriminaban al senador. Él se encontraba en el teatro, así que Booth fue a buscarlo, iba a entrar pero vio que iba a salir una mujer, así que como todo buen caballero, cuando la vio salir le pareció la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto, ella le dijo;

Soy capaz de abrir una puerta... pero, gracias - y salió. Booth se le quedó viendo con cara de tonto, ella pidió un taxi Booth la siguió y volvió a abrirle la puerta.

Gracias pero como dije soy capaz de abrir una puerta. - dijo jalonenado la puerta del taxi hacía ella. Sus manos se rozaron, ambos sintieron una corriente electrica con el contacto.

¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó, esa mujer le fascinaba, ella tenía algo que le atraía.

No te incumbe - dijo adentrandose en el taxi, Booth bufó - ¿Crees en el destino?

Ella lo vio detenidamente. - Absolutamente, no. - Ambos sonrieron. Un grito se oyó en la calle.

Una ambulancia, por favor, está herido - Booth volteó para ver el alboroto, ella aprovechó para cerrar la puerta, el taxi arrancó, cuando Booth volteó, ella ya iba doblando la esquina, le decía adiós desde el taxi, volteó la esquina y desapareció, Booth corrió a ver la herido, era el senador, lo habían asesinado, una corazonada lo guió hacía la mujer que había conocido, en cuanto a él, había recibido lo que se merecía.

Se preguntaran ¿Quién era esta mujer? Bueno... no se lo preguntaran, lo saben, era Temperance Brennan, el senador se había metido en cosas que no le importaban y la mandaron a ella para evitar filtraciones, para que nadie la notara, pero ese hombre lo había arruinado todo, sólo esperaba que no la asociara con la muerte del senador, sino estaría en graves problemas, además ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué con un simple roce podía hacerle sentir eso?

Un año pasó sin que él la volviera a ver y viceversa, la buscó pero no pudo encontrarla, un año, 365 días, hasta que un día en el aeropuerto, tenía que recoger unos papeles para el antropologo, eran importantes para el caso, Cullen lo había forzado a trabajar con el Jeffersonian pero los cerebritos no salían al campo, él no lo permitió, además ninguno se interesaba en salir al campo, ¿Qué iba a hacer? más que acatar órdenes, eso hacía cuando la vio otra vez, saliendo de la puerta A-7, ese vuelo venía de Guatemala, a pesar de haber sido un breve encuentro, lo había tenido presente todo ese año, corrió hacía ella, antes de que llegara, una chica la abrazó, era medio asiatica, se fueron caminando pero esta vez él estaba decidido a alcanzarla, las empezó a seguir a una distancia adecuada. Ambas conversaban algo sobre cosas sucias y bien hechas, pero Booth no esperaba que ella volteara para encararlo. - Señor ¿Por qué nos sigue? - Booth por instinto le agarró el brazo, grave error, Brennan le pegó una patada, que lo agarró desprevenido, Angela empezó a gritar: Seguridad, Seguridad. ¿Qué clase de policías trabajan aquí? - Cuando llegaron, Booth ya estaba en el suelo. Angela le pegó con su bolsa. - Pateale el trasero.

¿Qué pasa aquí? - dijo el guardia.

Él nos atacó. - dijo Angela. Booth se levantó - Soy el Agente Especial Seeley Booth del FBI y las seguí, no las ataque, porque me parecieron sospechosas.

Obviamente ha habido un malentendido, bajen sus armas. - Todos los guardias las bajaron.

¿Qué? Ahora ella da las ordenes, suban sus armas - todos volvieron a subirlas.

¿Me permite su bolso? - dijo Booth, sin duda la caballerosidad no se le quitaba, Brennan le dio el bolso de mala gana.

Veamos, una identificación, maquillaje... - Booth no esperaba encontrar nada, sólo quería ver la identificación... Roxie Anne Day... _bonito nombre, Rox_. Pensó para sí mismo.

Está limpia. - Le devolvió su bolsa, Brennan se acercó y se la quitó de forma brusca, y cuando lo hizo... ella llevaba una blusa muy escotada y cuando se acercó... Booth pudo ver la pistola que traía escondida... muy escondida, Booth sonrió, la ley es la ley y ella tenía una pistola y no estaba autorizada... al menos no que él supiera y tendría que detenerla, pero no pudo evitar jugar una broma.

Señorita ¿Pordría sacarse lo que trae en el sosten? - Brennan volteó de sorpresa, Angela también pero ella de indignación. - Pervertido. - masculló.

Ah, no nada de eso, ella sabe perfectamente bien de lo que hablo y si no quiere sarcarlo, tendré que sacarlo yo - Booth le sonrió a Brennan, ella vio al suelo y no dijo nada.

O pensándolo bien, no hay que arriesgarnos a que cometa alguna locura, así que tendré que sacarla - Booth comenzó a acercarse, pensó que ella cedería, pero termino muy cerca y no cedió.

¿Segura que quiere sea de esta forma? - dijo con voz ronca.

Intentelo - desafió, Booth estaba en aprietos, si no lo hacía ella ser iría y sería el hazmereír de todos los agentes del seguridad del aeropuerto y los agentes del FBI, y si lo hacía... bueno sólo sería muy incómodo. Booth metió la mano en la blusa de ella y empezó a subirla, cada contacto se sentía como mágico para ambos, estaban muy cerca, en una especie de burbuja que hacía que todo el mundo desapareciera, llegó al sostén y lo subió, lo suficiente para alcanzar el mango de la pistola, la sacó rápidamente y se alejó de ella, temiendo hacer algo inadecuado, como por ejemplo besarla.

Esto no parece un mal entendido - dijo mostrando la pistola - Expliquese - dijo Booth viendola.

¿Que puedo decir? Soy un excelente tiradora - dijo mientras la esposaban.

Oh... Swettie, te lo dije, me quedaré contigo - dijo Angela.

No, Angela, estaré bien, llama a Zack, explicale, él hará algo al respecto - Angela asintió.

Si el super sexy Agente del FBI te hace algo, dímelo. - Booth sonrió ante el comentario - Tú no sonrías, si en serio le haces algo, te las verás conmigo... puedo meterte a la cárcel si quiero o hacerte la existencia imposible, es asombroso lo que puedes hacer con una computadora. - sonrió y se alejó de ellos, para poder ayudar a su amiga.

**Continuara... **

**Les gusto, si les gusto dejen reviews, sino también y si quieren más dejen, sino también. Los reviews son mi inspiración. **


	3. La Química Siempre Existirá

**Aquí traigo otro cap... aquí sucederan cosas inesperadas... bueno, tal vez no tan inesperadas... Aclaración: Brennan es más receptiva y más sarcastica porque el rumbo que tomo su vida la hizo así, por eso está Brennan es diferente a como la conocemos. **

**Disclaimer: No intento adueñarme de Bones, les pertenece a HH y a FOx . **

**Capitulo 2**

**La Química Siempre Existirá**

Empecemos de nuevo... ¿Por qué traía una pistola al aeropuerto? - dijo Booth exasperado, en lo que llevaba de interrogatorio, ella le había mentido, negaba las cosas obvias descaradamente, se burlaba.

¿Qué acaso está celoso Agente de que mi pistola sea más grande que la suya? - dijo viendo hacía abajo.

Le aseguro que mi arma es mucho más grande que esto - dijo viendo la pistola.

No hablaba de esa pistola, hablaba de la otra. - dijo sarcasticamente, al estar conectada con el mundo, Brennan había aprendido a reconocer el sarcasmo.

Booth tomó una silla y se sentó. - Yo tampoco. - dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

Entonces... ¿Por qué no lo confirmamos? - dijo Brennan seductoramente y mordiendose el labio inferior. Booth se acercó. - Claro, tan pronto como salga de la cárcel por portar armas ilegalmente.

Brennan se alejó. - Tengo permiso, vendrán por mí. - Booth iba a decir algo, pero un guardia entró. Agente Booth cancele el interrogatorio , ordenes del Presidente de la CIA. - Booth asintió y el guardia saló.

El presidente de la CIA.- murmuró para sí mismo - ¿Quién eres? - Brennan soltó una carcajada.

Creo que él dijo "cancele el interrogatorio" - Booth hizo una mueca, se le quedó viendo a la mujer que tenía enfrente, le parecía la mujer más fascinante que había conocido. Brennan notó esto.

Agente... - empezó Brennan - Booth - dijo Booth, Brennan asintió - dígame, honestamente ¿Por qué me siguió?

Ya le dije que me pareció sospechosa.

Eso es falso... me siguió porque me reconoció ¿Verdad? - Eso capto la atenció de Booth, ella lo recordaba, eso hizo que una enorme sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. - Nunca la había visto antes - mintió, pero Brennan sabía leer el lenguaje corporal, tenía que leer a las personas rápidamente, ese era su trabajo, sino lo hiciera bien, estaría muerta, por eso sabía que él mentía.

Está bien... creo que me confundí. - resopló con una enorme sonrisa de victoria. - Ok, otra pregunta. ¿Cómo encontró la pistola?

¿A que se refiere? - dijo Booth.

Me refiero a que la pistola estaba en un lugar muy... privado. Mi pregunta es ¿Cómo la vio? - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Booth se quedó petrificado, el guardia que estaba en la sala, bufó, Booth se le quedó viendo con cara de pocos amigos, el policía abandono la sala, después centró su atención en la espectacular mujer que tenía enfrente.

¿Que quiere que le diga? ¿Qué desde que la vi me pareció super atractiva? ¿O qué vi la pistola porque me la estaba comiendo con la vista? - dijo con una voz ronca y seductora.

Ambas opciones son muy halagadoras, usted no es material del FBI. - dijo Brennan.

La invitaría a salir pero... - dijo Booth pero fue interrumpido por Brennan. - ¿Pero que?

Pero sería muy poco profesional y ético de mi parte.

Sólo ahora que soy "sospechosa" pero después...

En ese momento entro un hombre. Booth se levantó rápidamente. - Señor - dijo. - Ah... un hombre del ejercito... muy bien, guardeselo para después, la señorita viene conmigo. - dijo el Coronel haciendo un ademán para que Brennan saliera. - ¿Quién lo mando? - Un hombre apareció, Brennan lo reconoció como el presidente de la CIA, el Sr. Sheperd, a Booth le pareció muy misterioso, se apresuró a salir. - Viene conmigo, vamos. - dijo en tono altanero y como una orden, eso no le gusto a Booth.

Sweetie, estás bien... - dijo Angela. - ¿No te hizo nada verdad? - dijo viendo a Booth con una mirada complice. - No, Ang, fue de lo más encantador - el sr. Sheperd resopló. - Gracias Agente.

Los vio alejarse de la sala, Booth se quedó pensando que estaba dejando ir a alguien importante, en ese momento a unos metros de ahí, Brennan sentía lo mismo y encontró la excusa perfecta para regresar. - Olvidé mi bolso, sólo será un minuto.

Está bien, la esperaremos, un minuto. - dijo Sheperd. Brennan salió corriendo, Angela sonrió, sabía que su amiga no regresaba exactamente por su bolso.

Booth se dio cuenta que ella había dejado su bolso,m lo iba a tomar cuando Brennan atravesó la puerta.

- Señorita dejó su bol... - pero antes de terminar la oración, Brennan tomó su cara y lo besó, eso soprendió a Booth, pero no lo suficiente como para no dejarse llevar, ambos exploraba la boca del otro, sus labios encajaban perfectamente, sus manos habían tomado vida propia, se deseaban demasiado, sus besos se volvían cada vez más apasionados y urgentes, odiaron tener que respirar en ese momento.

No vamos a tener sexo - dijo ella alejandose.

Claro que no - dijo Booth - ¿Por qué?

Ella tomó su bolso. - Porque sería muy poco profesional y ético de mi parte. - salió por la puerta, Booth se quedó en la sala, saboreando ese beso.

Espera... aún no me has dicho tu nombre. - Pero ella ya se había ido.

Cuando llegó al auto encontró a un muy enojado Sr. Sheperd y una mejor amiga muy sonriente.

¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - dijo Sheperd.

Lo siento no encontraba al Agente. - mintió - Sube al auto, el Coronel te explicará la misión cuando lleguemos, irás a París. - Brennan subió a la limosina. El Coronel y el Presidente iban en otro, así que Angela tendría suficiente tiempo para hablar con su amiga.

**¿Continuara? **

**Claro que sí, jeje dejen reviews si quieren saber como.**


	4. Lo que Hace el Amor

**En realidad no... tendrán que esperar unos capis más para el apasionado encuentro... jeje pero de que lo hay, lo hay. Este cap es más bien una conversación entre Bren y Angela, a más tardar mañana estará el otro cap... **

**P.D: Sé que me han dicho que haga caps más largos... prometo que el siguiente lo será.**

**Capitulo 3**

**Lo que Hace el Amor**

Mentirosa - dijo Angela, cuando la limosina se puso en marcha.

¿Qué? - dijo Brennan - Lo que oíste, mentirosa.

No sé a lo que te refieres.

Oh... vamos Brennan, claro que encontraste al bomboncito del FBI, lo encontraste hasta la campanilla.

¿Cómo la sabes? - algunas veces su amiga la sorprendía, no entendía como ella podía saber tantas cosas de ella.

Reconozco esa mirada traviesa cuando la veo, además cuando tú quieres algo lo obtienes, sino no serías Temperance Brennan, ahora quiero detalles.

¿Qué quieres saber? Fue sólo un beso.

No, fue más que un simple beso, no había conocido un hombre que te pusiera así. - dijo señalandola.

¿Así como? - preguntó.

Qué te pusiera a pensar en él, mirate aún te lames los labios, como saboreando ese beso.

No,no es cierto. - se mordió el labio inferior, Angela la vio con cara de no te creo.

Claro que sí... un ejemplo, Michael, el profesor de universidad, por lo que me decías ese tipo era una maravilla en la cama, pero no parecías pensar mucho en él, y ese tipo del FBI le diste un simple beso... uno sólo, y aún piensas en eso. - terminó su discurso con una sonrisa de yo gane. Brennan lanzó un largo suspiro. - ¿A ti no te puedo mentir verdad? Tienes razón, Michael era muy bueno... pero este tipo... Booth, con un simple roce, me hace sentir cosas que no había sentido antes.

Brennan lo acabas de conocer y ya estás enamorada... - dijo Angela feliz por ver a su amiga feliz.

El amor no es real, es sólo un sentimiento confuso que al final lastima, además... no lo acabo de conocer.

¿COMO? - dijo Angela atónita. - Temperance Brennan ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya te habías encamado con un Agente del FBI?

Hey! Yo no me encame con él, lo conocí hace un año... cuando me encargaron al senador, le hable por un momento, unas cuantas oraciones... pero desde ese momento no he dejado de pensar en él. - confesó.

¿Y qué vas a hacer? Tal vez el amor sea un sentimiento confuso, pero dejarás ir al hombre que no te puedes sacar de la cabeza.

Tienes razón. - dijo Brennan decidida - Cuando vuelva de París lo buscaré.

Así se habla. - dijo Angela.

La limosina llegó al edificio, Brennan subió a la oficina de su jefe, con el Coronel, le dijeron que se iría a París por dos años.

¡Por dos año! - gritó Brennan, se arrepintió de haberlo gritado así.

¿Qué pasa? Nunca dudas irte a una misión. - dijo el Sr. Sheperd.

No, lo siento, no debí haber reaccionado así, prosiga. - El Coronel le explicó que debía descubrir los planes del gobierno frances, sus armas, sus tácticas, para ello debìa seducir al Sargento Mayor del Ejercito Frances, fingiendo se su novia, sacar la información y matarlo después.

Algo así como dos años, para no levantar sospechas . terminaron. - Está bien, haré mis maletas y mañana estaré en el aeropuerto.. - una noche, lo que necesitaba para buscarlo y decirle que no dejaba de pensar en él, no era el mejor plan pero al menos no se iría por dos años arrepintiendose de no haberlo hecho.

No, tú maleta ya está hecha, un avión te llevará está noche a Francia. - A Temperance se le empañaron los ojos, sintió que nunca tendría una oportunidad para conocer eso que llaman amor.

Entonces, iré a despedirme de Angela y Zack y... me iré esta noche. - dijo saliendo de la oficina. Llegó al cubículo de Zack, Angela estaba ahí también.

Hola Ange, Zack, vine a despedirme.

Está bien, cuídate. - dijo Zack sin despegar la vista del ordenador. Angela comía sushi.

Pensé que te irías mañana. - dijo Angela viendo lo que hacía Zack. - ¿Por cuanto tiempo? -dijo metiendo a su boca un trozo de sushi.

Por dos años- dijo en un susurro apenas audible pero lo suficiente para que ellos oyeran.

Angela casi se atraganta con el trozo de sushi y Zack dejo lo que estaba haciendo. - POR DOS AÑOS. - dijieron sorprendidos, estaban acostumbrados a dejar de ver a Brennan por días, semanas, incluso meses... pero nunca años.

Zack fue el primero en salir de la impresión. - NO te puedes ir por dos años ¿Qué haremos sin ti?

Ordenes son ordenes - replicó Brennan.

Te extrañaremos - dijo Zack abrazandola.

Lo sé, lo sé, yo también. - Zack se separó del abrazó, Angela fue la siguiente en abrazarla.

Te extrañaré muchísimo... - se separó del abrazo. - ¿Y qué pasará con el sexy agente del FBI? - dijo con una sonrisa forzada, mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Tendrá que esperar por dos años - dijo Brennan forzando una sonrisa también, ¿Qué hombre esperará por dos años a una mujer que ni siquiera conoce?

Está bien, cuídate mucho, más te vale regresar con vida Temperance Brennan.

Esa noche Brennan se fue en un jet privado a Francia, pensando en ese hombre que apenas había conocido pero no podía dejar de tenerlo presente.

Justo en ese momento Booth, buscaba en la base de datos del FBI, tecleó Roxie Hanne Day, aparecieron 100 entradas con el nombre pero ninguna con la foto de ella, él imagino que ella trabajaba para la CIA... debía ser una identificación falsa.

Se metió a su cama y se durmió pensando en ese beso, y la soñó...

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Dejenme saberlo**


	5. Encuentros Inesperados

**Como lo prometí,.. un nuevo cap, no me disculpe en el capitulo anterior por la tardanza, así que lo hago ahora, tengo una explicación perfectamente lógica... examenes... jeje, siento que me fue bien... espero que así sea, sino me quitan la compu**

**Capitulo 4**

**Encuentros Inesperados **

Dos años pasaron pero ni el tiempo hizo que alguno de los dos olvidara, Brennan pasó esos años como "amante" del Sargento de Francia y Booth, un año lo pasó con Tessa pero rompieron, después Rebecca la madre de su hijo, pero no fue a mayores y por último con Cam, pues había llegado al Jeffersonian, pero ella sabía que había alguien más en la mente de Seeley, así que terminó la relación, aún así siguieron siendo grandes amigos, Booth también se había hecho amigo de Hodgins... nunca había imaginado que sería amigo de un rico, pero ahí estaba bromeando con sus dos amigos del Jeffersonian...

Brennan regresó a DC, Angela la llevó a celebrar su exitosa misión y su regreso, pasaron toda la tarde en el Centro Comercial, aunque Brennan no le hallaba sentido a eso, no podía negarle ese deseo a su mejor amiga... se enteró que Zack tenía novia, era del Instituto Jeffersonian, se llamaba Naomi, entrada la noche decidieron tomar un trago, entrar a un bar a probar suerte, Angela sugirió el lugar, The Founding Fathers, había ido ahí un par de veces, decía que el servicio era bueno.

Entraron al bar, se sentaron en la barra, pidieron dos martinis, mientras esperaban... el detino hacía de las suyas, Seeley Booth acababa de cerrar un caso, así que había que celebrar, Cam se excusó diciendo que tenía una cita, sólo quedó Hodgins, el resto del equipo no le caía bien a Booth, habían cambiado al antropologo forense, ahora era una antropologa de lo más pesada, y el resto del equipo también eran unos pesados, según Booth, entonces fueron al bar en una noche de hombres, donde probarían suerte... fueron al bar más cercano... The Founding Fathers.

Se sentaron en la barra, empezaron a hablar sobre el caso que acababan de cerrar, la madre que fue calcinada en la SUV y el caso pendiente sobre el canibal que cocinaba a sus victimas, después sobre las conquistas amorosas... entonces Booth oyó una carcajada, le pareció muy familiar, volteó y fue cuando la vio, sentada al otro lado de la barra, riendose con su amiga, el corazón de Booth dio un salto de alegría, al verla ahí... tan cerca de él.

Hodgins notó que Booth no le prestaba atención - ¿Sabes? Me acostaré con Cam, creo que es super atractiva, apuesto que es muy buena en la cama, pero claro sólo será algo de una noche ¿Tú que opinas Booth? - Booth sólo asintió, Hodgins rió y volteó a ver que era lo que tenía a su amigo tan atontado y la vio... le pareció la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto, ambos se voltearon a ver.

¿Sabes Hodgins? Creo que iré al bano - dijo Booth levantandose.

Sí, ve amigo, mientras tanto, yo iré a saludar a las señoritas del otro lado - Hodgins se levanto, pero Booth lo volvió a sentar.- Pensandolo bien, ya no tengo ganas.

Mira G-Man hagamos algo, enviemosle un trago a cada una y dejemos que ellas decidan.

Me parece bien... pero te advierto que solamente me interesa una. - dijo Booth.

Te entiendo es hermosa. . Booth le hizo mala cara y Hodgins sólo sonrió.

Pidieron los tragos al Barman y él se los llevó a Brennan y Angela.

De parte de los caballeros de ahí. - Booth y Hodgins levantaron sus tragos.

Brennan reconoció a Booth y una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro. Angela también reconoció a Booth, pero el hombre que lo acompañaba le pareció muy atractivo y le sonrió. Ambos hombres se levantaron de sus asientos, se dirigieron hacía ellas, peleandose por la delantera, pero al llegar Hodgins se fue directemente con Angela y Booth... es obvio, con quien se fue Booth.

Ambos se miraron anonadados, ninguno estaba interesado en la misma mujer, y se rieron de ellos mismos.

¿Qué es tan gracioso? - Preguntó Angela.

Es sólo que... pensé que el trataría de ligar contigo.. - confesó Hodgins. Angela rió. - Obviamente el Super Agente sólo está interesado en mi amiga.

¿Ya se conocian? - preguntó Hodgins.

Algo así... un incómodo encuentro en el aeropuerto hace dos años... pero para ellos dos no fue tan incómodo que se diga.

ELLA ES LA MUJER DEL AEROPUERTO. - Afirmó Hodgins.

Hodgins - Angela - dijeron Booth y Brennan al unísono.

Ves... son tal para cual. - dijo Angela

Te llamas Angela... conincide con lo que veo. - dijo Hodgins, Angela le sonrió.- Gracias. - Siguieron hablando, sobre muchas cosas de vez en cuando Brennan y Booth aprovechaban para rozarse, les encantaba el efecto que esos roces producían... eran muy adictivos, alguien empujó a Booth, quien aún seguía de pie, y esto hizo que quedara centimetros de la cara de Brennan y mejor aún... de sus labios.

Hodgins y Angela sonrieron, - El amor flota en el aire del bar. ¿Por qué resistirnos?

Angela sonrió con toda su cara, Hodgins pagó la cuenta y unas rodas más para Booth y Brennan, ellos se sorprendieron al ver que sus dos amigos se iban y los dejaban... solos.

¿Chicos, nos van a dejar solos? - Booth tragó con dificultad.

Lo siento Bre... - puso su mirada en Booth, Angela sabía que Brennan no le había dicho su nombre a Booth, lo dejaría a elección de ella. - Pero... ya sabes lo que dicen.. hay que aprovechar las oportunidades, además no se hagan los que no quieren, he visto los roces que se han dado toda la velada, es más tensión de lo que alguien puede soportar.

OK, vayan, - dijo Brennan. Ambos se despidieron y salieron del bar, Hodgins sentía que no podía conducir lo suficientemente rápido esa noche. En cuanto a Brennan y Booth sentían cierta incómodidad por lo que podía pasar o no esa noche.

¿Cómo te llamas? - soltó Booth.

Yo... trabajas para el FBI. ¿Cómo sé que no investigarás toda mi vida? - dijo Brennan.

Bueno... confía en mí.- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

Todas las personas en las que confió me traicionan. ¿Me vas a traicionar? - Booth se tomó un trago de whisky. - No. - y sonrió.

Brennan levantó su trago - No obstante estaré vigilante. - y bebió un sorbo, Booth hizo lo mismo, - ¿No obstante? - y ambos pusieron sus tragos sobre la barra.

No me dirás tu nombre ¿Verdad? - Brennan no emitió respuesta alguna y bebió otro trago.

Entonces tendré que adivinar. - pensó un momento - Tu amiga dijo algo sobre Bre... tal vez es Brenda. - Brennan negó con la cabeza. - OK, intentemos otra vez... Bre... tanie? - Brennan volvió a negar - Ni siquiera es un nombre.

OK, OK, es Bre... Bre... e... Bree - dijo triunfante, Brennan sonrió, ni siquiera se acercaba pero no era culpa de él, es de esperar que una amiga te llame por tu nombre, no por un apellido. - Me tienes.

Ese es, ves por algo soy el mejor Agente del FBI.

Sí, soy Bree Terrence. - dijo alzando la mano para estrecharla con la de Booth. - Mucho gusto, soy el Agente Especial Seeley Booth, mucho gusto.

Varios tragos más tarde...

Mis padres me abandonaron a los 15, pero sabes, no me importa porque me fue muy bien.

Yo fui un jugador, era adicto al juego.

¡Qué par! - musitó Brennan bebiendo un trago.

Pero ya no lo soy... cambié.. soy un hombre hecho y derecho, no fumo, bebo poco, no soy infiel, un gran partido. ¿no?

Bueno... yo no lo llamaría engañar, el ser humano no es monogamo por naturaleza, el 83% de las sociedades son poligamícas.

OK, ahora suenas francesa... ser fieles nos separa de los chimpances.

En realidad... la monogamía es antinatural, todos tenemos necesidades biologicas que satisfacer.

Hacer el amor con una persona es algo especial. ¿Nunca lo has hecho?

Claro que si, he tenido varias parejas sexuales...

Shhh... no digas eso tan fuerte. - siseó Booth.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Sexo? Es un proceso natural el ser humano, no hay nada de que avergonzarse.

Ok, pero no me refería al sexo , sino a hacer el amor. - dijo acercandose.

No sé lo que significa. ¿Por qué es diferente? - dijo Brennan. ¿Por qué? Te diré porque... Los seres humanos no somos más que unas criaturas solitarias que pasan unas junto a otras, buscamos el más mínimo roce para conectar con otros. Algunos miran dónde no deberían; otros se rinden porque en el fondo creen "¡Bah! Ahí no hay nadie para mi. Pero todos seguimos intentándolo una y otra vez. ¿Por qué? Porque de vez en cuando, sólo de vez en cuando, dos personas se juntan y salta la chispa. Y sí Bree, él es guapo, ella es preciosa, y tal vez eso es lo único que ven al principio. Pero hacen el amor, al hacer el amor... entonces dos personas se funden en una.

Es científicamente imposible que dos personas ocupen el mismo espacio. - dijo usando esa jerga cientifica que sólo usaba cuando quería tener razón.

Si, pero lo importante es intentarlo. Y cuando lo hacemos bien... nos acercamos.

¿A qué? ¿A romper las leyes de la física? - Sí Bree, un milagro. - Ella asintió.

Tienes razón. - dijo Brennan.

¿Acabo de ganar esta discusión? - dijo incrédulo.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué te sorprende?

Llevamos media hora discutiendo y nunca me dejas ganar una. - dijo acercandose más.

Bueno.. debe ser el alcohol... - fue interrumpida por Booth - O porque confías en mí. - ella sonrió. Pidieron otra ronda.

¿De donde sacas todos esos términos cientificos? Pareces un cerebrito. - dijo Booth.

Bueno... me gusta mucho la fisica, anatomía, ciencias... quería ser antropologa. - dijo Brennan.

¿Y por qué no lo fuiste? - No pude, mis padres... ¿Qué oportunidad iba a tener? No podía pagar la universidad. - las mentiras le salían con tanta fluidez que Booth se las creía.

¿Y por qué no lo haces ahora? - preguntó.

No puedo trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo - se dio cuenta del monumental error que había cometido, ahora venía la pregunta inevitable.

¿En que trabajas? - dijo Booth bebiendo todo su trago.

Bueno... ehh.. yo... soy... técnica de computadoras. - mintió.

¿En serio? - Booth no se lo creyó ni por un momento pero lo dejó pasar.

Bree Terrence, voy a hacerte una propuesta que no podrás rechazar - dijo Booth con una sonrisa juguetona, se acercó al oído de ella y susurró. - ¿En tu apartamento o en el mío? - dijo con una voz seductora que derretiría a cualquiera.

Brennan se mordió el labio inferior. - ¿Qué? ¿Demasiado pronto?

No, pensé que nunca lo dirías. - Salieron corriendo hacía la puerta, salieron riendo, y pidieron un taxi - A propósito, el tuyo - dijo Brennan.

El taxi los llevó al departamento de Booth, cuando llegaron a las escaleras del edificio, Booth no pudo más y la besó, subieron las escaleras dando tropezones por doquier, besandose, acariciandose, los niveles de alcohol tampoco ayudaban a que mantuvieran el equilibrio, entraron al apartamento, sintieron la necesidad de aire, pero no querían dejar esos labios, así que Booth bajo a su cuello, empezó a desabotonar su blusa, besaba cada parte de piel que quedaba descubierta, Brennan enredaba sus dedos en el cabello el él, volvieron a besarse, Booth se fue a su oreja, la besó, haciendo que Brennan gimiera, entraron a la habitación, donde Booth se deshizo de la blusa de ella, le besó el cuello, pero de repente sintió como su respiración agitada, descendía, la vio y noto que estaba medio dormida.

Seeley... lo siento, no sé que me pasa. - dijo Brennan adormilada.

Llamame Booth... no me gusta mi primer nombre. - dijo acariciando su cabello.

Lo siento Booth... no es que no seas atractivo, porque lo eres, realmente... - lanzó un largo bostezo. - Tengo mucho sueño... tome demasiado.. - Empezó a cerrar los ojos.

Está bien, descansa. - Se acurrucó junto a ella. A él empezaba a vencerlo el sueño, pero antes de cerrar los ojos susurró. - Eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto, no importa si no hacemos nada está noche. - y cerró los ojos. Brenna se sintió la peor persona del mundo por fingir que tenía sueño ante el hombre más maravilloso que conoció, pero no podía dejar que "hicieran el amor" para después romperle el corazón, cuando no la encontrara por la mañana, le debía eso, lo volvió a ver y puso su mano su mejilla, él sonrió entre sueños, le plantó un casto beso en los labios, se levantó, asegurandose de no despertarlo, se puso su blusa y salió del dormitorio, no sin antes ver al hombre que estaba dejando ir, como todo en su vida, salió del apartamento con el corazón en un puño, pensando que era lo mejor para ambos.

**Ya lo sé, soy mala, *risa malvada* jeje, pero prometo, **

**tengo buenas intenciones *puppy eyes*, y ya sé, **

**tengo desorden obsesivo compulsivo **

**por los punto suspensivos,**

**que se le va a **

**hacer**

**Dejen reviews**


	6. La Mañana Después

**Siento la tardanza, no me odien por lo de la línea, sé que todos estamos cansados de ella pero... es parte importante de la relación y como está es una realidad alterna... tiene que aparecer. Pero pronto se arreglará, bueno... no pronto pronto, pero pronto. **

**Capitulo V**

**La Mañana Después**

Booth despertó en su apartamento, solo, pensó que había sido un sueño, uno más entre tantos, pero mientras revolvía entre las sábanas encontró su pendiente y supo que había sido real... le entró una furia terrible, ella lo había usado, fingió todo... quien era, su cansancio, puede ser que hasta la pasión que sentía por él, los besos, las caricias, los roces, todo, la odio por hacerlo pensar que era un ángel.

Se fue a la ducha, tomo una larga ducha fría, se cambió, tomó el pendiente y salió de su apartamento.

En otra parte de DC, Brennan despertaba en su apartamento, sola, toda su vida desde hacía 17 años se había dedicado a engañar pero nunca había sentido ningún tipo de remordimiento, hasta ahora... de algún modo sabía que Booth era todo lo que ella necesitaba, pero había una línea, sabía que él no sería sólo una noche, sabía que él querría más pero no podía darle más, no podía dejar que le hicieran daño por su culpa, se levantó de la cama, se duchó, se preparó para ir a trabajar y salió.

Booth llegó al trabajo, tenía una resaca increíblemente enorme y estaba de mal humor, nadie se atrevía a meterse en su camino, sabía que si lo hacía lo más probable es que terminará con una bala en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Entró a su oficina y se quedó ahí, haciendo informes hasta que Hodgins llamó.

Booth - respondió.

HEY, G-Man ¿Cómo te va? - dijo con una alegría que le resulto molesta a Booth.

Hodgins, más te vale que sea de vida o muerte.

Bien, yo también estoy bien. ¿Qué haces?

Hodgins no estoy de humor para tus bromas.

Yo también trabajo. ¿Cómo te fue anoche?

¿Tiene algún punto esta conversación? - dijo molesto

Te llamaré cuando estés de mejor humor - y colgó el teléfono.

Booth dejó el teléfono en el escritorio y tomó un sorbo de café, cuando volvió a sonar lo cogió con brusquedad.

AHORA QUE HODGINS? - gritó.

Hola Booth, llamaré en otro momento, al parecer no exageraban con lo de tu humor. - dijo Sully.

NO, no lo siento. ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

No es tan urgente, necesitamos tus habilidades interrogatorias, aquí abajo.

Está bien, voy para allá - dijo con resignación - No, si te sientes mal... podemos buscar a alguien más. - Booth interrumpió. - No amigo, bajo en un momento - colgó, recogió sus cosas y salió.

Unos minutos después

¿Cómo se llama? - le preguntó Booth a Sully.

Russ Brennan - respondió este.

¿Qué hizo? - preguntó Booth viendo el informe- Allanamiento, robos menores, traspaso a propiedad privada.. ¿Por qué le interesa esto al FBI?

Porque se cree que encubre a un delincuente mayor... .Max Kennan - respondió.

¿Max Kennan? El mismisimo que ha robado cientos de bancos en las últimas decadas con ninguna otra arma más que con su inteligencia.

Sí, exactamente, ha estado callado estos últimos 5 años, él es nuestra última esperanza. - dijo señalando a Russ.

Está bien, pero no prometo nada. - dijo Booth.

Entró la sala de interrogatorios. - Soy el Agente Especial Seeley Booth.

Hola Agente, gusto en conocerlo - dijo sarcásticamente.

Cuentame Russ ¿De dónde vienes?

No está ahí en su informesucho. - dijo Russ.

Claro que sí, pero quisiera oírlo de usted.

¿Qué? ¿Trata de formar un patrón para saber cuando miento y cuando no? No soy tan estúpido.

Bueno... es lo suficientemente estúpido para hacerse pasar por un oficial de seguridad y no hacerlo bien ¿O es que ya no puedes hacerlo sin Max?

Claro que puedo... - Russ cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Te tengo. - dijo Booth.

Ok me atrapó. ¿Cómo lo sabe? - dijo Russ.

Booth tomó su placa y dijo - Agente Especial Seeley Booth. - señalo una palabra- ESPECIAL

Pero no sé donde está.

Claro que sí, pero no quiere decirme.

NO LO SÉ, pero obviamente no me creerá... pero no puede retenerme por eso.

No, no le creo, pero si puedo encarcelarlo hasta que me lo diga. . dijo Booth.

¿Bajo que cargos? - preguntó desafiante.

Por traspaso a una propiedad privada y como no tienes dinero para pagar la fianza será un largo tiempo.

Tengo derecho a una llamada. - replicó Russ.

Claro... tienes derecho ¿A quien vas a llamar? ¿A Max? Anda nos harás un gran favor, nos ahorrarás tiempo buscando. - Russ sonrió y no hizo caso a la amenaza del Agente.

Brennan por su parte cuando llegó al trabajo, se sentó en su escritorio con una taza de café bien cargada, encendió su ordenador e intentó trabajar, pero tenía un cansancio horrible, se recostó en su silla pero su paz no duro mucho porque fue "atacada" por una serie de preguntas por parte de Angela.

¿Cómo te fue Sweetie? Apuesto que el bomboncito del FBI es un tigre en la cama, quiero detalles, y cuando digo detalles me refiero a desde que llegaron a su apartamento hasta que salieron de él, todo, Hodgins fue de lo mejor enserio, lo subestime, pensé que sería sólo un polvo pero me dijo que si nos podíamos ver otra vez y yo le dije que sí, le di mi número ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo Angela Montenegro, dando mi número de teléfono, pero basta de hablar de mí, ahora es tu turno. - Cuando Angela terminó de hablar, Brenna estaba sumida en un profundo sueño.

¿Bren? - dijo Angela, al ver que dormía gritó.

BRENNAN - ella se despertó sobresaltada. - ¿Qué pasa?

Te voy a contar, dicen que Temperance Brennan, la mejor agente de la CIA, durmió con un Agente del FBI, al parecer se quedó despierta hasta muy tarde, porque se está durmiendo en la oficina, eso fue lo que me contaron. - le guiñó un ojo.

Angela... - rió nerviosa - no pasó nada.

¿Cómo de que nada? Él no pudo, ya sabes... su soldadito no pudo presentar armas.

Interesante selección de palabras, considerando que él estuvo en el ejército, pero no, no dejé que nada pasara.

¿Cómo de que no dejaste que nada pasara? Era tu oportunidad y la dejaste ir.

Angela, no podía involucrarme con él, sería demasiado arriesgado, lo pondría en peligro constantemente, la CIA haría lo que sea para separarme de él y cuando digo lo que sea me refiero a lo que sea, además pasaría mucho tiempo alejada de él, no se lo merece, es un hombre maravilloso, no me acosté con él porque no quería que fuera sólo un polvo, me sentiría más vacía de lo que me he sentido, no podía dejar que ocurriera. - Angela casi lloraba, no sabía si era de tristeza o de emoción, este último porque su mejor amiga se estaba enamorando aunque no lo supiera o de tristeza porque nunca tendría la oportunidad de averiguarlo, el teléfono empezó a sonar, Brenna lo contesto.

Bre... - fue interrumpida.

Hola, ¿Cómo estás?

¿Russ? ¿Cómo sabes mi número?

Sé lo que has hecho desde que te deje, te quiero mucho como para perder contacto.

Pero eso no te impidió dejarme a mi suerte. - dijo molesta.

Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

¿Lo mejor para quien? - replicó herida.

LO mejor para tí, obviamente te fue mejor sin mí.

¿Entonces por qué me llamas?

Necesito un favor.. - susurró Russ.

Claro, ahora necesitas un favor. - dijo con evidente sarcasmo. - después de tantos años de no verte. - Russ la interrumpió - Te he llamado todos tus cumpleaños pero nunca me contestas. - Hubo un silencio. - ¿Qué clase de favor?

Emm... necesito que pagues mi fianza, por favor.

Bien, lo haré. ¿Dónde estás?

En la prisión estatal, un tipos de la policía tratan de sacarme información y ahora están escuchando mi llamada.

Bien, iré por tí. - dijo Brennan.

Gracias - dijo Russ, Brennan colgó.- ¿Russ? ¿Qué le pasó? - preguntó Angela.

Está en la cárcel y quiere que le pagué la fianza, no debería pero... pero no puedo dejarlo a su suerte, no soy como él.

Sweetie, lo haces porque es familia, hacemos cosas por ellos. - dijo Angela con una sonrisa.

Adiós Angela. - dijo Brennan levantandose.

Bye, Bren. - dijo Angela con una sonrisa, había ganado una discusión sin intentarlo.

Brennan salió del edificio de la CIA, se dirigia a la prisión estatal en DC, lo que no sabía era que hay cosas que no podía evitar, cosas de la que ella no podía ocultarse, en su caso tiene nombre, apellido y cargo: El Agente Especial Seeley Booth..

**Les gusto, dejanme saberlo**

**dejenme un review, son como el incentivo para ponerse enfrente del PC a escribir**


	7. Nada Puede Cambiar el Destino

**Bueno... fue difícil pero aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, la compu no me dejaba abrirlo, no me pregunten por qué, pero al fin pude terminarlo, ¿Saben algo? En mi casa no hay nadie con quien pueda hablar de Bones, ni en mi colegio, ni en ningún lugar aparte de aquí, nadie lo mira, yo digo de lo que se pierden, por eso... quisiera agregar a alguien al messenger, para hablar de Bones y todo esto... así que quien quiera agregarme... me da su correo y lo agrego,**

**Disclaimer: Bones no me mío, sino Brennan no hubiera rechazado a Booth y hubieron roto las leyes de la física esa misma noche. **

**Capitulo VI**

**Nada Puede Cambiar el Destino**

En la prisión estatal, unos tipos de la policía tratan de sacarme información y ahora están escuchando mi llamada. - dijo Russ

Bien, iré por ti. - dijo la mujer

Gracias - dijo Russ y colgó.

No tenemos nada, Booth. - espetó Sully.

Bien, ¿A quién llamó?

Era una mujer, le va a pagar la fianza. - dijo decepcionado.

¿Una mujer? ¿Su novia?

No sé... le dijo algo sobre que no dudo en dejarla y era lo mejor para ella.

Mmm... ¿Llamó a su ex-novia para que le pague la fianza y ella aceptó? Nooo... aquí hay gato encerrado. - exclamó Booth.

Tal vez sea una compañera en el crimen. - sugirió Sully.

Tal vez... ex-compañera... - agregó Booth.

Habrá que esperar. - Los minutos pasaron, ambos agentes se encontraban esperando a la dichosa mujer, querían saber quien era y que hacía, alguna pista que los llevará a Max Kennan. La mujer cruzó las puertas... ambos agentes voltearon a verla... Booth no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos... era ella, otra vez, sin duda a pesar de toda la rabia que sentía, al verla aún sentía el mismo efecto que lo dejaba embobado, pero no iba a dejar que ella lo notara, para ella fue otra historia... cuando lo vio, ahí parado, sintió una molestia en el estómago, como si hubiera algo que estuviera atrapado ahí, revoloteando, pensó que se trataba del hecho que no había comido en toda la mañana, él no la miraba, o mejor dicho, pretendía no verla... Brennan se acercó.

¿Agente Booth? - preguntó. Booth volvió a verla.

Señorita Terrence... ¿Qué hace por aquí?

Vengo a recoger a Russ. - señaló a su hermano.

Ah... ¿Ya pagó la fianza? - Booth se hacía el desinterado, pero no le salíia nada bien.

Ya... Ahora podría llevármelo, si no le molesta.

Claro que no... aunque si no le molesta mi pregunta. ¿Qué relación tiene con Russ?

Perdón Agente pero no es su incumbencia. - dijo Brennan con desdén.

No, claro que no... lo entiendo perfectamente. - dijo sarcásticamente. - A mí tampoco me gustaría admitir que mi novio es un ladrón de segunda.

Bueno... de haber sabido que jugaba en ambos equipos, hubiera invitado a un amigo anoche - dijo sarcásticamente, Booth bufó.

De haber sabido que era una manipuladora no la habría invitado.

De haber sabido que eras un idiota sin cerebro, no habría intentado tener sexo contigo.

¿Booth? - dijo Sully

Eres un persona fría. - dijo Booth.

y tú eres un idiota supersticioso.

Consíguete un alma.

Consíguete un cerebro. - gritó Brennan.

¿Booth?

¿QUÉ? - respondieron al unísono - Yo soy Booth - le dice a Brennan.

Él tiene que salir... ¿Ustedes se conocen? - preguntó Sully.

Somos... conocidos. - dijo Booth e hizo una seña para que dejaran salir a Russ.

Sí, claro - dijo Sully entre dientes.

Caballeros. - dijo Russ cuando salió de la celda.

Vámonos Russ. - dijo Brennan entre dientes. - Pero Te.. - pero Brennan lo cortó.

Russ, será mejor que empieces a caminar antes de que me arrepienta de haberte sacado. - Él asintió pero no fue el tono definitivo de Brennan lo que lo convenció, sino su mirada suplicante cuando estaba a punto de decir su diminituvo, Russ podía ser algo tonto pero era lo suficiente inteligente para saber que su hermanita tenía algo con el agente, por la discusión que había presenciado, y el modo en el agente la veía, le daba ganas de pegarle, pero Temperance también lo veía de ese modo, así que dejo pasarlo. Temperance salió disparada del lugar. Russ la detuvo.

¿Qué pasa Tempy? - Cuando Temperance se volteó, noto que Russ estaba preocupado por ella, intentó ponerse serena.

Ellos te van a buscar otra vez, y te aseguro que van a ser ellos dos, así que desde ahora soy Bree Terrence. - le explicó Brennan.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Te has cambiado el nombre?

Algo así. - murmuró, ambos subieron al auto. - ¿Dónde te dejo?

Quiero que conozcas a tus sobrinas. - le dijo Russ.

Russ... por favor, no hagas esto. - le suplicó Brennan. - Tempy... o mejor dicho Bree, por favor, te lo pido.

Bien, pero con una condición, no esperes que esté con ellas todo el tiempo, debes saber cual es mi trabajo... - pero él la interrumpió. - Sí, lo sé, desapareces durante días, meses, semanas, incluso años... lo sé, sólo quiero que las conozcas. - Brennan suspiró abatida, y puso en marcha el auto.

En el Hoover, Booth estaba en su oficina, en la base de datos del FBI, tecleó "Russ Brennan" le apareció las entradas, fue fácil dar con Russ, se había ido de casa a los 19 años dejando a su hermana de 15 años a cuidado de las autoridades del respectivo estado, mmm… robos, allanamiento, ahí estaban sus crímenes… buscó en el enlace donde estaba el nombre de su hermana "Temperance Brennan" Abandonada, hija de Matthew Brennan y Christine Brennan, desaparecidos en 1992, la policía, a pesar de los esfuerzos, no encontró nada, ella fue llevada al sistema de adopciones, paso por las familias: Cooper, Rosales, Harris y Price antes de desaparecer del sistema, los policías la buscaron pero tampoco tuvieron éxito. No había nada sobre ella desde que esa última vez en el sistema, fue como si se hubiera esfumado.

_Los Brennan tienen una capacidad increíble para desaparecer del mapa. _Pensó Booth, volvió a teclear Temperance Brennan. Salió una página entera de expedientes, todos saltaban a lo mismo, DESAPARECIDA, vio la foto de la base, tenía algo que a Booth le pareció conocido, juraba haberla visto antes, pero no sabía donde, quizás sólo era su imaginación, siguió revisando a Russ, su historia su familia, pero algo siempre le hacía tener la misma conclusión, la hermana era clave en todo esto, la hermana, el padre y la madre. Se recostó en su asiento.

Brennan, por su parte estaba visitando a sus sobrinas, eran encantadoras, le gustaban los niños, pero no podía tenerlos, su trabajo era demasiado peligroso, estaba pasando una tarde tranquila con su cuñada y sus hijas, Amy era de lo mejor con ella, le decía lo mucho que siempre quiso conocerla, que Russ hablaba de ella todo el tiempo, después el contó que Hayley tenía problemas de salud, fibrosis quística, tocaron la puerta… Russ fue a abrirla, un hombre apareció tras ella, y cuando vio a Brennan y enorme sonrisa apareció en su cara... a Brennan le extraño esto...

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B **

De regreso en el Hoover, Booth estaba recostado en su asiento... cuando entró Sully.

Hola Booth - dijo en un tono muy alegre.- Vengo a dejarte esto. - le dejó una carpeta. - Son los archivos de la familia Brennan y los de Max Kennan, tal vez tengan algo importante.

Gracias - murmuró Booth. Sully hizo como que se iba pero muy lento... Booth pudo notarlo.

¿Qué quieres Sully? - dijo Booth arrastrando las palabras.

¿Cómo se llama? - ¿Quién? - preguntó Booth. - Ella - le respondió Sully, Booth cayó en cuenta...

Bree Terrence. - respondió y se volvió a concentrar en las carpetas.

Ummm... ¿Sale con alguien? - preguntó.

No que yo sepa, aunque estoy casi seguro de que es con Russ. - dijo Booth.

Mmm... no lo creo. ¿Me ayudarías con ella?

¿Qué? NO. - respondió rápidamente.

Porque... te estoy pidiendo un consejo de hombre, tú eres un hombre. - le explicó Sully.

Primero que todo , los hombres, ellos no piden consejos y segundo de todo no voy a ayudarte a meter a Bree a la cama.

¿Por qué no? No es como si la quisieras para ti - Booth presionó los labios.

A menos que... ¿La quieres para ti? - dijo como si hubiera descubierto algo.

Nah, vamos, Bree es, tu sabes, bueno no lo sabes... es una conocida, y es novia de ese Russ. - dijo como restandole importancia al asunto.

Por eso es que el FBI te va a poner en tratamiento siquiatrico, porque te mueres por la novia del criminal que buscamos.

NO estoy en tratamiento siquiatrico, ¿Sí? es una evaluación. Gran diferencia. - Booth tomó un pedazo de papel y se lo mostró a Sully.

Un agente apareció en la puerta.

Charlie? ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Booth.

Un hombre entró a la casa de tu sospechoso, hay sospechas de que sea Max Kennan. - dijo él. Ambos agentes se levantaron de salto un salto, y fueron tras Charlie.

**Continuara**

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? **


	8. Oscuros Secretos del Pasado

**Hola, otra vez, traigo un nuevo capitulo, gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, los que me agregaron a las alertas, favoritos, etc… y a los que leyeron mi historia… espero les guste. En lo personal, a mí siempre me agrado Sully, sólo no quería que se estuviera besando con Brennan enfrente de Booth... ni que la besara, porque era a Booth al que debería estar besando... pero me agradaba... así que este fic, no será un loco. **

**Disclaimer: BONES no es mío, es de FOX, no pretendo sacar provecho económico sólo hago que mi loca imaginación saque todas sus ideas por motivos de entretenimiento, tampoco pretendo hacerme famosa con estas historias… son sólo por motivo de diversión. **

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo VII **

.

**Oscuros Secretos del Pasado **

Tempy - dijo con una ternura comparada sólo con la de los padres a la hijas.

¿Russ? ¿Quién es él? - preguntó confundida.

Él... Tempy... Bree... es Max Kennan. - respondió Russ tartamudeando.

Cuanto tiempo... - dijo Max.

Lo siento... ¿Lo conozco?

Max asintió - Soy tu... eh... tío. - Claro Brennan, quien había tenido entrenamiento especial para detectar mentiras y mentir, no se lo había creído.

No, no lo es. - dijo con seguridad.

¿Qué? Claro que sí... ¿Por qué lo dices?

Por la respuesta entrecortada, tus ojos dudaron,sostuviste la respiración, forzaste la sonrisa y respondiste a la defensiva tratando de convencerte más a ti mismo que a mí. - le explicó Brennan. Russ y Max se vieron a la cara sorprendidos.

Russ... tú sabes quien es él... sabes algo y no me lo quieres decir. - lo acusó.

No te estoy ocultando nada, Bree... - fue interrumpido por Max.

¿Bree? Pero si ella es Temperance... - y ahí fue cuando lo reconoció.

¿Russ... dime la verdad? ¿Él es papá? - preguntó.

Bree... Tempy... lo puedes buscar en tu base de datos, puedes averiguarlo... yo no tengo nada que decirte. - dijo Russ.

NO... QUIERO QUE ME LO DIGAS TÚ, EN MI CARA. - gritó Brennan.

Russ suspiro profundamente - Él es nuestro padre... mi nombre real no es Russ es Kyle, Kyle Kennan... el tuyo... es Joy Kennan. - Russ volteó a ver la expresión de Brennan, lo único que pudo ver fue algo muy parecido al odio... aunque no llegaba a serlo realmente y después... una mano dirigiendose a su mejilla.

.

.

**5 minutos antes... **

Booth, se ha confirmado la identidad del sospechoso es Max Kennan.

Gracias Charlie... estamos en camino a la casa de Russ. - dijo Booth y colgó.

Sí, es Max, esta en la casa del ladrón de segunda. - le dijo Booth a Sully.

Me suena a celos. - repuso el segundo.

No son celos, se llama trabajo. - se puso a la defensiva.

Pero no te preocupes... el psicólogo del FBI hará un buen trabajo contigo y quien sabe, quizás dentro de unos cuantos meses... - tosió y dijo entre diente "o años" - puedas ser una persona totalmente productiva en la sociedad.

Ja,ja,ja chistosito, y dicen que soy yo el que debe ir al psicologo. - se burló Booth.

Bueno... puede ser que necesite ayuda, pero yo no soy el citado, así que debo estar más cuerdo que tú. - Booth dijo algo intangible, pero sonó a "tengo un arma y no dudaré en usarla" Llegaron a una casa donde vieron a unas personas discutiendo en el patio, habían dos hombres y una mujer, un hombre parecía ser Max, el otro era Russ y la otra era Bree... según Booth. Ambos bajaron de la SUV, los refuerzos llegaron por si oponía resistencia, Bree le pegó una sonora cachetada a Russ.

Owww... - dijeron Booth y Sully al unísono.

ME MENTISTE, TODA MI VIDA, ME MINTIERON... SON UNOS... - gritaba Brennan pero se dio cuenta del espectáculo que estaba montando, así que recupero la compostura rápidamente.

Muy bien, dejen en paz a la señorita, todos se van al FBI con nosotros. - dijo Sully.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? No he hecho nada oficial. - dijo Brennan medio sarcástica.

Claro que sí, conoce a los sospechosos... o acaso no dijo "Me mintieron toda mi vida." - le espetó Booth. Brennan no supo que decir. Esposaron a Russ y Max, a Brennan no, la llevaban como testigo o algo parecido.

.

.

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B**

**En la Sala de Interrogatorios**

Entonces... Bree Terrence. ¿Qué parentesco tiene con Russ Brennan? - preguntó Booth. .

Bueno... lo conozco desde hace un tiempo... - respondió Brennan.

¿Cuanto? - preguntó. - No es su incumbencia. - respondió.

Señorita, le recuerdo que está siendo investigada, y si no quiere que la encierre en una celda por obstrucción a la justicia, será mejor que cooperé. - dijo Booth tranquilamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Eso quisiera agente, que cooperara. ¿no? que cooperara con usted, ¿Por qué no me enseña a cooperar? - dijo seductoramente. Booth sonrió, no podía resistírsele a ella, pero ya se lo había hecho una vez, sería un tonto si se lo hiciera dos.

Sabe que? Sí, me encantaría que cooperara, así que responda a la pregunta. ¿Cuánto? - Booth se mostraba indiferente a lo que Brennan dijera.

Hace unos 10 ó 9 años. - respondió tranquilamente.

¿Y Max Kennan? - preguntó sin voltear a verla, fingiendo que leía el expediente.

A él lo conozco más o menos hace 8 años. - respondió con naturalidad, naturalidad que inquieto a Booth, no parecía mentir, pero sus corazonadas decían lo contrario y él siempre las seguía, sólo tenía que encontrar algún desliz por parte de ella.

Entonces ¿Por qué le mintieron toda la vida? - Booth vio de reojo, Brennan hizo una mueca de tristeza, pero fue por solo un segundo, después vino esa máscara indiferente.

Fui muy exagerada, la verdad no es para tanto. - dijo restándole importancia a las cosas.

No, pudo asegurar que no fue así, seguro que si tiene importancia. ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó tanteando terreno.

Bueno... - Brennan empezó a llorar. - Resulta que... Russ, tenía esposa y dos hijas, y Max lo estaba encubriendo, yo era su novia, no sabía nada, llevábamos 9 años juntos y Max no me lo pudo advertir. - dijo entre sollozos. Booth le alcanzó una caja de pañuelos. Brennan tomó uno.

Ya puede dejar de actuar... - le dijo Booth, la expresión de Brennan cambió. _Este hombre es muy bueno en lo que hace_. Pensó.

¿Cree que no sé lo que hace? Todo ese jueguito de manipulación en el que trató de meterme, no obtendrá información así. - dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

Bien, debí suponerlo... ¿Usted no es técnico de computadoras, verdad? - preguntó Booth.

Bueno... no, tiene razón... también es verdad que no hay nada en que pueda ayudarlo, mis problemas con ellos son personales, se lo aseguro y nunca supe lo que hacían hasta el día de hoy. - se explicó Brennan.

Supongo que aquí no hay nada más que hacer. - Cerró la carpeta.

¿Ya no soy sospechosa? - preguntó con cautela.

Yo... no diría eso. Sólo es menos sospechosa que antes. – le sonrió encantadoramente.

Gracias, Agente Booth. – dijo Brenna alzándole la mano.

No tiene nada que agradecerme. – Estrecharon sus manos, ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica pasar por su cuerpo ante el contacto. Se miraron profundamente a los ojos… entró Sully, rompiendo el momento.

Mmm… Booth, necesito hablar contigo. – dijo Sully. – Hola Señorita Terrence. – Sully puso una sonrisa de idiota cuando la vio.

Disculpe, ¿Lo conozco? – repuso Brennan, Booth ahogó una risa.

Sí, me vio hoy en la… prisión. – dijo Sully desanimado.

Disculpe… no lo recuerdo…

No importa, soy el Agente Sully, Tim para los amigos. – dijo estrechando la mano de Brennan.

Mucho gusto, Agente Sully. .- Booth tuvo que ahogar otra risa. – Buenas tardes caballeros. Agente Sully, Seel… Booth. – dijo Brennan a modo de despedida y se fue.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en la sala de interrogatorios.

Ahora tú eres Seeley y yo soy el Agente Sully. – repuso Sully con desagrado.

No es mi culpa, además me llamó Booth. – Sully hizo un mueca.

Debemos seguirla… - fue interrumpido por Booth. – Escúchame, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero seguir a una chica. – chasqueó la lengua. – eso es aterrador, y va contra la ley… tal vez después de todo, necesites ayuda psicológica.

Ja, ja, ja… muy gracioso, pero no, me refiero a seguirla POR TRABAJO, ella es una potencial sospechosa… y al parecer ahora somos compañeros, así que uso el plural, aunque claro, sí quieres desobedecer las órdenes, puedo mandar una carta al director Cullen… donde diga que tu comportamiento no ha sido muy profesional que se diga… - Booth se levantó. – Bien, sigámosla, pero no alimentaré tu obsesión por ella. – salió de la sala, empezaron a caminar hacía la SUV.

Yo no estoy obsesionado… tú por otra parte… he visto como la miras, te quedas como tonto viéndola, y cuando se va casi se te cae la baba.

¿Estás celoso Sullivan? – dijo Booth con sorna.

YO… celoso, no estoy celoso… ¿Qué podría envidiarte? – Llegaron a la SUV, subieron y se abrocharon los cinturones.

No sé, ella parece corresponderme. – dijo Booth en tono juguetón mientras encendía la SUV.

No, no lo hace… ¿No lo hace verdad? – Booth sonrió con sorna y puso en marcha la SUV.

¿Booth? ¿Qué significa eso? – Él empezó a silbar, ignorando a Sully.

¿Booth? Puedo acusarte contra…. – pero fue interrumpido por Booth.

No he dicho nada y no tienes pruebas… - Sully se hundió en su asiento refunfuñando como un niño pequeño.

Ambos terminaron su discusión al ver el auto de aquella mujer, que los traía locos a ambos, pero que no podían tener en ese momento, además uno de los dos iba a terminar perdiendo, porque el destino había puesto las cartas en la mesa y él… siempre gana.

.

.

**Continuará… **

**Gracias por haber leído**

**Dejen reviews, me levantan el ánimo**


	9. Entre Conversaciones

**¡Qué irresponsable soy! Dije que iba a subir el nuevo cap para el miercoles, y vean, ya es sábado y hasta ahora lo subo, pero más vale tarde que nunca, ahora... espero que lo disfruten. Sólo algo más, alguno me puede decir que es AU siempre he tenido esa duda, perdonen la ignorancia. Este capítulo no tiene mucho B&B, sólo un poco de A&H, son conversaciones entre amigos. **

**Disclaimer: Bones no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ni algunas frases en este fic... sólo lo escribo por motivos de entretenimiento. **

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo VIII**

**.**

**Entre Conversaciones**

**.**

**.**

Siguieron a Bree hasta un edificio de apartamentos, ella subió, los dos se quedaron en la SUV, haciendo nada. La noche estaba fría y silenciosa, no había autos pasando por la carretera, ni transeúntes en la acera, Booth se aburrió y empezó a silbar.

Podrías dejar de hacer eso, me desespera. - dijo Sully, Booth rió, silbó más fuerte.

¿Por favor? Sé que es mucho pedir, pero dile a tu cerebro que haga un mínimo esfuerzo y deje de ser un idiota.

¿Me acabas de decir idiota? - dijo Booth y le lanzó una mirada asesina. - No a ti, a tu cerebro. - Booth se calló.

Sully, ya que seremos compañeros, ¿Qué tienes con Bree? - preguntó.

Bueno... me parece hermosa, es todo. - respondió. - ¿Y tú que tienes con ella?- preguntó. Booth tragó saliva.

¿Yo? nada. - dijo trando de sonar convincente.

Vamos... Booth. - replicó.

Bien, me parece la mujer más hermosa, inteligente, divertida... y sobretodo... sexy, que he conocido jamás... ¿Contento?

Yo no diría contento, pero lo entiendo. - Ambos callaron, el silencio empezó a volverse incómodo. Los grillos empezaron a hacer su sonido característico, eso fue el colmo. Booth encendió la radio.

Veamos que hay...- murmuró. El canal de noticias empezó a sonar.

.

_El Sargento Mayor de la Armada de Francia, Jean Lemoine, fue encontrado en su casa con dos balas incrustadas en el cráneo y con rastros de haber sido sedado, las autoridades de Francia han buscado al posible culpable, por ahora buscan a su novia, Christine __Saunière, se presume fue secuestrada, ya que hay señales de lucha y sangre de ella en todo el lugar, también se han robado supuestos planos de armas bélicas, y estrategias de batallas, todo esto sigue sin confirmarse, ya que el gobierno Francés no ha dado declaración alguna sobre el incidente. En otras noticias... - _Sully apagó la radio.

_._

Había escuchado algo de eso... es muy raro que la novia haya desaparecido como por arte de magia. - dijo.

Sí, a lo mejor tienen razón, fue secuestrada. ¡Pobre chica! - añadió Booth.

A lo mejor, a lo mejor no. ¿Puede que ella le haya matado? Las mujeres pueden ser muy peligrosas.

Es cierto, tal vez lo sedó mientras dormía, le disparó y le robó los planos para venderselos al gobierno de Estados Unidos y así ellos tener un control total de cada movimiento del gobierno francés. ´- dijo sarcásticamente. - Sully deberías dejar de juntarte con Hodgins.

Muy gracioso. ¿Hablando de él? ¿Dónde está? No lo he visto en todo el día.

Bueno... ya sabes, en el laboratorio, haciendo vudú con los insectos, además, se consiguió novia, así que... está muy ocupado.

Sully rió. - Hasta el cerebrito tiene novia. ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener una novia decente? Soy un buen partido ¿no?. - dijo Sully.

Sí, Sully, eres de lo mejor puede haber, si tu mamá no te hubiera botado de chiquito serías más inteligente y podría presentarte a cualquier cerebrito que conociera del Jeffersonian.

Gracias, Booth. - Sully se quedó pensativo. - ¿Me acabas de llamar tonto? - se cruzó de brazos.

No, ¿Cómo vas a creer eso de mí? - dijo sarcásticamente.

Mejor vámonos. ¿Te parece? Es tarde y aparentemente, ella vive aquí, o sea, ya se ha de haber acostado.

Bien, _compañero. _- dijo sarcásticamente. Ambos agentes se marcharon de la escena.

.

**30 minutos antes...**

**.**

Temperance Brennan era Agente de la CIA, tenia entrenamiento especial para reconocer cuando alguien la seguía, pero los agentes del FBI eran tan obvios que esta un ciego sabría que lo siguen, definitivamente, ellos necesitaban una clase o dos sobre el tema, pero no intento perderlos, no tenía cabeza para ello, su única preocupación era llegar al apartamento de Angela sin causar ningún accidente, a causa de la poca visión que le causaban las lágrimas en sus ojos. Sí, efectivamente, estaba llorando, después de una vida de entrenamiento, aprendizajes y todo lo demás, no sabía como enfrentar los sentimiento, sabía esconderlos, lo sabía muy bien, pero nunca, nadie le enseñó a afrontarlos. Llegó al edificio a las nueve de la noche, sabía que Angela debía estar con alguien, pero en serio la necesitaba, ella lo entendería.

Subió las escaleras, el ascensor le daría claustrofobia en ese momento, cuando llegó a la puerta, tocó... le abrió alguien que no esperaba.

Hola, ¿Buscas a Angela? - Brennan sólo pudo asentir... sabía que en el momento en que hablara, todo lo que había estado guardando, saldría a flote y sería muy incómodo para él... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Angela le había dicho el nombre... después de un momento ella salió.

Swettie. ¿Qué haces aquí tan noche? - preguntó Angela desconcertada, llevaba una bata, al igual que él... Hodgins, había recordado el nombre.

Angela... yo... - pero no pudo más y rompió llorar.

Bre... - Brennan la abrazó y pudo susurrarle al oído algo antes de que dijera su nombre. - Bree. - susurró con voz quebrada, Angela comprendió.

Bree... ¿Qué te sucedió? - Brennan empezó a llorar con más fuerza. - Entremos. - dijo Angela, Brennan asintió y entró.

Los tres se encontraban en la sala, Hodgins, ya cambiado, le pasó un vaso con leche a Brennan, Bree para él.

Gracias, Hodgins. - dijo Angela. - Brennan sólo logró susurrar un "gracias"

No hay de que, bueno... las dejo... - Brennan se recompuso por un momento para hablar.

Siento hacer que te vayas así. - le dijo a Hodgins.

No importa, hay muchas otras noches, ahora tú la necesitas, yo me iré, tengo trabajo. - Besó a Angela en los labios. - Te veo mañana.

Se dirigió a la puerta. - Adiós Bree, sólo una cosa más... ¿Booth no tiene nada que ver con lo que te puso así? Porque sino tendremos una larga "conversación" al respecto.- dijo con una sonrisa, Brennan rió y negó con la cabeza. - Está bien, te creo, adiós a ambas. - y salió por la puerta.

Angela vio a Hodgins salir por la puerta y centró su atención en su amiga, nunca la había visto así, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, el maquillaje.. ya ni siquiera había señas de que esa mujer hubiera llevado maquillaje, estaba nerviosa, desprotegida... temblando, definitivamente, pasó algo horrible.

Swettie, estoy aquí... puedes decirme. - Angela tomó la mano de Brennan. - Siento haber irrumpido así, pero... necesitaba... necesito hablar. - Angela asintió.

Hoy... cuando fui con Russ... - Lo sabía, supo desde la mañana que el encuentro con Russ no iba a ser placentero. - No saltes a conclusiones Angela, conozco esa mirada tuya, Russ no hizo nada inadecuado, ni siquiera mintió, que era lo que más me hubiera molestado, sino todo lo contrario, me dijo la verdad.

¿La verdad? ¿A qué te refieres con "la verdad"? - preguntó con cautela.

Mi... mi vida no es lo que yo creí... Russ... mantenía contacto con mi padre... Matthew, pero resulta que su nombre no es Matthew es Max, Max Kennan, también él tiene otro nombre, Kyle Kennan... hasta yo tengo otro nombre... Joy Kennan y mi madre... mi mamá, ella no era Christine Brennan, era Ruth... Kennan, mis padres eran unos delincuentes famosos, que me dejaban durmiendo mientras ellos se iban a asaltar bancos, ¿Cómo se esto? Porque en mi afán de saber más, en un esfuerzo de autodestrucción, entre a la base de datos, desde mi pulsera, cuando los tontos de los agentes creían que estaba jugando con ella por la desesperación, y vi que toda mi vida es una farsa, porque cuando pensé que mis padres habían muerto y estaban en un lugar mejor... resulta que 15 malditos años después, están vivos y mi hermano, a quien creía que le había ido mejor que a mí, resulta que trabaja con mi padre robando bancos, ya no sé quien soy, ya no sé... . - terminó Brennan con lágrimas corriendo sobre sus mejillas.

Angela no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba... ahora entendía porque estaba así, nadie hubiera sido capaz de sobrellevar esto, ni siquiera ella, no podía esconder sus emociones, no del modo en que solía hacerlo.

Swettie, entiendo... ¿Sabes algo? No puedo decirte que sé lo que sientes, porque no lo sé... pero lo que sí sé es que eres Temperance Brennan, la mejor Agente de la CIA, una persona muy especial, has servido a tu país miles de veces y lo has hecho TÚ, no ellos, tú, tus decisiones te han llevado hacía donde estás... no las de ellos. - dijo Angela abrazando a Brennan.

Gracias, Ange... yo... no sé que hice para merecer una amiga como tú.

Ser tú. - respondió ella. - Deberías dormir aquí, no estás en condiciones para manejar.

Lo sé, debería...

Ven... - Angela se levantó del sofá, Brennan la siguió. - Dormirás en el cuarto de huéspedes, no me preguntes por qué tengo uno. - Brennan sonrió. - Esa es la Brennan que conozco... ahora, me debes una explicación Brennan. ¿O mejor dicho Bree?

Ah... es que, es una larga historia... sabes... y estoy cansada. - se excusó Brennan. Angela la miro con cara de "no te creo"

Entonces... dime la versión corta. - le dijo. Brennan suspiro. - Bien, le dije a Booth, el Agente del FBI, que me llamaba Bree Terrence para que si algún día tecleara en su base de datos mi nombre no me encontrará, dijo que no lo haría, pero no puedo confiar en alguien que apenas conozco. - Angela asintió. Le creía, pero no era todo, había un trasfondo, pero presionándola no iba a sacarle nada. - Bien, ¿Tanto te costaba decirme eso? Hay un pijama en el armario, buenas noches Bren.

Buenas noches Ang. - le dijo Brennan, Angela salió. Brennan se acostó, se puso el pijama que estaba en el armario, se acostó. Una voz le llamó desde la sala.

Bren. ¿Tienes algo que ver con la SUV que acaba de irse de la acera?

Brennan rió, se había olvidado completamente de ellos. - Sí, son los agentes, me venían siguiendo, te lo explico todo mañana. - dijo, se sintió mal por mentirle a su mejor amiga, pero no podía decirle que tenia miedo, miedo a decirle la verdad a él, miedo a que al decirle, la psedu-relación que tenía con él se hicera más formal, más real... que al decirle él supiera quien era ella, quien fue, quien es... lo que hace. Ya había más o menos aceptado el tema de su padres y su hermano, lo único en que pensaba era en todas las mentiras que había dicho en los últimos días, ya no lo podría engañar tan fácilmente, la había descubierto en medio de su actuación, era muy bueno en lo que hacía, no quería que la descubriera... se durmió. La tierra de los sueños reclamó su mente y llevó a un lugar conocido...

**Continuará... **

**Los reviews son sumamente agradecidos. **

**¿Les ha gustado? Quiero saberlo**


	10. Sólo en Sueños

**No sé si me explico bien con lo del sueño, la verdad creo que ha quedado algo confuso... espero que le entiendan... porque me hice un revoltijo, espero les guste el cap, hay un poco más de B&B, celos, intrigas, dudas... **

**.**

**Capítulo VIX **

**.**

**Sólo en Sueños**

**.**

Brennan se encontraba en su casa, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, botas de nieve y un suéter rosado con franjas blancas, miro alrededor... su casa era la casa en la que vivía cuando tenía 15, efectivamente... ahí estaba su papá, su mamá, su hermano y ella tenía 15 años, caía nieve, era navidad... detestaba esa época, sus padres la abandonaron justamente ese día, pero allí estaban, bromeando, bebiendo chocolate caliente, sentía una felicidad que no recordaba haber sentido nunca, pestañeó, un abrir y cerrar de ojos basto para que todo desapareciera... lo siguiente que vio fue una sala vacía, a su mano sostener una maleta y siendo arrastrada de su casa por un funcionario del sistema, volvió a cerrar sus ojos, vio a una mujer de unos treinta años o más, cabello castaño, ojos azules como el cielo... se reconoció, era ella, ella era la mujer que veía sentada con un hombre de unos 35 o más, _Booth_, pensó. Ambos reían, estaban en esa cafetería que tantas veces había visto... El Royal Dinner, parecían felices, los ojos de Temperance se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando lo vio plantar un delicado beso en los labios de esa mujer, en sus labios, sonrió, volvió a pestañar... se encontró en su apartamento, se volvió a ver, su expresión parecía preocupada, Booth estaba hecho un manojo de nervios...

¿Quién eres? - dijo Booth con tal desprecio en su voz que hizo que a Temperance se le helaran los huesos.

Yo... no sabía como decírtelo... Booth, por favor. - suplicó la Brennan de 33 años, la de 15 años negó con la cabeza, jamás en su vida había suplicado. ¿Quién se creía el para hacerla suplicar? Brennan se acercó a él, cuando sus manos entraron en contacto con su piel, él se alejó como si de fuego se tratase.

No... No. Me. Toques. - dijo escupiendo cada palabra con veneno en su voz. - Tú me mentiste, no me importa quien eres, obviamente nunca vas a cambiar, tuviste muchas oportunidades para decírmelo, y no pudiste mencionarlo... ni siquiera una maldita vez, tuve que enterarme por las malas... aléjate de mí. - Se le empañaron los ojos por las lágrimas.

Seeley... - Booth la interrumpió. - NO DIGAS MI NOMBRE, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA MÁS EN MI VIDA. - Booth se dirigió al armario, tomó la maleta más cercana, pasó rápidamente a la recámara, Brennan lloraba, Temperance sólo veía como su yo mayor le suplicaba a Booth que la escuchara, le decía que le amaba y lo que hizo lo hizo sólo para protegerle, mientras un Booth lleno de ira, odio y decepción, vacía el armario y llenaba con sus pertenencias la maleta, salió de la habitación mientras Brennan aún le pedía que la escuchara, no perdía la compostura... pero no podía dejar de suplicarle, Booth salió por la puerta sin decir nada, ni siquiera un adiós... Brennan se recostó en la puerta llorando, alguien la abrió del otro lado... ella cayó, al dejar de sentir el soporte que le daba, cayó en los brazos de Booth.

Esto es tuyo. - dijo dándole la llave. - No creo necesitarlo más. - Brennan asintió, aún llorando... Booth se acercó, tomó el mentón de ella con sus manos, con cierta brusquedad y la besó, un besó cargado de deseo, nada tierno, corto, seco, sin margen a confusión alguna, dejaba en claro que sería el último, un beso de despedida, se separo de ella rápidamente, pudo ver las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, Booth se fue, cerró la puerta emitiendo un ruido enorme al cerrarla. Brennan se volvió a recostar, lloraba como si no hubiera mañana y se hundió en la puerta, levantó la vista, pudo verse cuando tenía 15 años, negando con la cabeza en señal de reprobación,

¿Cómo había llegado al punto de suplicarle a un hombre que no la dejara? No, no podía ser ella... pero Booth se había ido y sin él, no sabía que hacer...

.

Despertó sudando frío, había tenido el sueño más extraño que jamás había tenido, no sabía porque había soñado con él, sólo era un hombre más en su vida... aunque muy en el fondo sabía que eso era mentira, que él no era un hombre más en su vida, intentó dormirse otra vez... pero los recuerdos no la dejaban, su familia abandonándola, Booth besándola tiernamente, después su expresión de profundo dolor al enterarse de la verdad, mirandola con desprecio, Russ yéndose en su auto, Booth besándola con odio mezclado con dolor, su madre sonriendo, Booth sonriéndole, su risa mientras estaba con Booth en el Royal Dinner, Booth gritándole, Booth, su familia, Booth, su madre, Booth, Booth, Booth, Booth... se tapó la cara con la almohada, era enfermizo pensar en un hombre toda la madrugada, no era sano, se levantó para ir por un vaso de leche, pero recordó que se había quedado en casa de Angela, ella tenía hecho un desorden la cocina y la sala... no se diga, se tropezaría con todo lo que hubiera en ese espacio y terminaría despertándola, no, no podía, no sólo ya le había quitado su noche con Hodgins, sino que también la despertaría a las... 3:00A.M.

La madrugada pasó demasiado lento para Brennan, sabía que las horas siempre tenían los mismos segundos, los mismos minutos, pero esas 4 horas antes de ir al trabajo le parecieron eternas. Se levantó, se duchó, se fue con Angela al trabajo, ella parloteaba sobre Hodgins y sus planes para esa noche, Brennan alzó la vista y su mirada captó en el espejo retrovisor, la SUV negra, no le dijo nada a Angela para no alarmarla, simplemente... se limitó a hacer que Angela los perdiera, dándole las instrucciones correctas, ella la vio extrañada, pero siguió las instrucciones de todos modos, ese día cuando llegó al trabajo, pidió poder trabajar en casa, le explicó su situación a su jefe, él le concedió el permiso, volvió al apartamento de Angela... para que los Agentes volvieran a seguirle la pista, no podía dejar que la investigaran porque encontrarían absolutamente nada.

Los días pasaron, así también las semanas, hasta que llegó el mes, Brennan estaba en una cafetería que estaba al aire libre, con un latte y leyendo el periódico, la mesera pasó por su mesa.

¿Quiere más café? - preguntó en tono amable.

Sí, por favor. - dijo sin quitar la vista del periódico.

No mires pero un tipo realmente atractivo te esta observando. - dijo la mesera con una sonrisa. Brennan la vio y entrecerró los ojos.

Es más o menos de 1 metro setenta y cinco, estructura ósea asimétrica, cabello castaño, ojos color marrón avellanados. - Explicó Brennan.

Bueno... no, te debes referir al otro tipo... él que te esta viendo tiene el cabello de color oscuro... - Brennan volteó a ver, Sully levantó su vaso de café.

¿Llamó a seguridad? ¿O prefieres arreglarlo tu misma? - dijo con una sonrisa picara. Brennan negó con la cabeza. - Puedo encargarme. - Se levantó de la mesa, llevándose su café con ella, se dirigió a la mesa de Sully y Booth, el segundo que hasta el momento había estado leyendo una carpeta, levantó la vista y pudo verla dirigirse a su mesa. Sonrió casi inconscientemente al verla. Ella llegó a la mesa.

Agentes, podría demandarlos por acoso. - dijo ella.

Sólo hacíamos nuestro trabajo. - dijo Sully.

Pero desde ahora ya no es más nuestro trabajo, queda libre de toda sospecha... -se apresuró a decir Booth, sonrió de forma encantadora, eso le sacó a Brennan una sonrisa, Sully tomó el periódico, empezó a ojearlo... celoso por el intercambio de miradas entre Booth y Brennan, llegó al encabezado de una página... CASO LEMOINE SE QUEDA ESTANCADO, SIN SOSPECHOSOS. Novia sigue sin aparecer.

¡Hey Bree! Has oído lo del sargento Lemoine, su novia desapareció sin dejar rastro... alguien consiguió una foto. - Brennan volteó a ver a Sully, lo siguiente sucedió casi en cámara lenta, Sully volteaba la página para ver la dichosa foto de la novia, Brennan sabía que cuando la viera no tendría oportunidad a explicar nada, se acercó a Sully, le arrebató el periódico de sus manos y lo besó. Brennan sabía que ese besó quitaría cualquier rastro de sospecha que tuviera Sully, no preguntaría porque le quitó el periódico tan repentinamente, también en la mente de Booth... quedaría tan atónito por el beso que ni siquiera se preocuparía por lo que había en el periódico.

Booth observaba la escena... estaba que ardía de celos, sintió una oleada de odio hacía su amigo... aunque después se dio cuenta de que a quien odiaba era a él mismo, por haberse enamorado de la mujer equivocada, sí, estaba enamorado, un mes siguiéndola dieron sus frutos, la quería, estaba malditamente enamorado de ella y ahora ella estaba besando a su amigo. Ambos se separaron, Booth miró hacía la mesa, resignado, visualizó la foto del periódico, había una foto de una mujer, era rubia... la foto estaba en blanco y negro, su cara la cubrían unas gafas oscuras... era la foto de la cámara de un banco, la supuesta novia de Lemoine estaba en el banco cuando la foto fue captada, no se podía saber con exactitud quien era, la foto era de muy baja calidad, ni siquiera él pudo distinguir un rostro de mujer en esa foto... pero no importaba, eso era en Francia, aquí en Estados Unidos en una cafetería de DC, Booth estaba siendo traicionado por sus instintos al querer pegarle a Sully.

Brennan dejó de besarlo, dirigió su mirada a Booth, veía fijamente una foto en el periódico, se sintió atrapada... se fijo en la foto, no había nada relevante... sólo ella llevando una peluca rubia, sus ojos cubiertos por unas gafas oscuras de mal gusto, esperando en la fila del banco... nada, por eso había besado a Sully, por eso hizo que Booth se sintiera mal, por nada, sabía que Booth se sentía mal, porque su rostro reflejaba molestia, enojo, decepción... él levantó la vista, recompuso su semblante, Brennan dejo escapar un suspiro y volteó a ver a Sully con una enorme sonrisa, todo esto paso en una fracción de segundo, por lo cual Sully ni siquiera se fijo que Brennan observaba a Booth.

Wooah... ¿Por qué fue eso? - dijo Sully sorprendido.

Porque me gustas mucho. - Brennan no tuvo otra que mentir.

¿En serio? No parecía.

Es porque no muestro mucho mis sentimientos. - Booth bufó. - Y se lo dices a él. - musitó.

Entonces... como no eres más una sospechosa. ¿Te gustaría cenar en algún lugar... conmigo? - Brennan sonrió. - Claro que sí. - Booth dijo algo intangible para el oído de Brennan, pero sonaba molesto... o celoso. - Y después podríamos... - Booth se levantó de golpe.

Iré a la SUV... te veo cuando termines de intentar ser el Clyde de Bonnie. - Se fue como alma que lleva el diablo a la SUV. Cuando llegó luchaba por encontrar la llave, una mano le tomó el hombro, él volteó, rogando que no fuera esa mujer que lo traía loco... pero al parecer sus suplicas no fueron oídas porque era ella... con Sully a su lado.

Booth... yo tengo que irme, pero ella quería saber si la podías llevar a... - Booth lo interrumpió. - Ella es perfectamente capaz de hablar... - sonrió maliciosamente. - ¿O qué la rata te comió la lengua? - Brennan rió entre dientes. Sully vio a Booth interrogante. - Pensé que era el gato te comió la lengua...

O sí, lo siento, creo que me confundí... - Brennan ahogo una risa.

Está bien... Booth, serías tan amable de llevarme al Jeffersonian? Por favor? - le pidió con tono meloso.

¿Al Jeffersonian? ¿Por qué? - preguntó sorprendido.

Bueno... te lo cuento en el camino. - dijo guiñándole un ojo, claro Sully no podía verlo porque Brennan le daba la espalda, eso hizo que Booth tragara saliva... ella no quería jugar con él de esa forma, pero si quería descubrir lo que realmente pensaba de ella, no tenía otra idea de como hacerlo... sus años como agente le habían enseñado que su cuerpo y sus encantos femeninos, hacían que el sexo opuesto hiciera todo lo que ella deseara. Booth asintió.

¿Sully no viene? - pregunto. - No, tengo que ir a recoger archivos médicos... no te preocupes Booth, te veré en el Hoover... Adiós. - se despidió de Booth alzando la mano. Se despidió de Brennan con un beso en la mejilla.

¿A las 8:00? - pregunto Sully alejándose cada vez más por la calle.

Estaré esperando - fue lo que contestó Brennan, y por alguna extraña razón deseo que fuera el hombre que tenía junto a ella, él que le estuviera preguntado eso.

Booth le abrió la puerta del copiloto, lo de caballero no se le quitaba.

Gracias. - dijo Brennan entrando al auto. Booth rodeó el vehiculo, abrió la puerta de su asiento y entró... Brennan al verlo encender el motor del auto, agregó:

Pero soy capaz de abrir una puerta. - Booth lanzó una carcajada, la vio con ternura... aún lo recordaba, tal vez... sí sintiera algo más por él, sacudió la cabeza, como queriendo quitar ese dañino pensamiento de su cabeza.

No puedo creer que aún lo recuerdes. - musitó Booth.

No puedo creer que tú lo hagas - le dijo con una sonrisa. El auto empezó a moverse. - ¿Por qué vas al Jeffersonian? - Brennan sonrió.

¿Siempre eres tan necio?

No, la otra mitad de tiempo la ocupo trabajando. - Ella rodó los ojos. - Voy a ver a Hodgins... le voy a llevar algo. - vio la cajita negra que tenía en las manos.

¿Hodgins? ¿Para qué? - preguntó sorprendido. ¿Qué tenia que ver Hodgins con ella?

Por Angela... - Booth entendió. - Whoaa... ¿No crees que es muy pronto para que se lo proponga?

¿Qué? ¿Se lo va a proponer? - preguntó Brennan asustada.

Bueno... dime tú. ¿Para qué es la caja? Brennan vio la caja negra. - Ahhh... ¿Te refieres a esto? Son unos pendientes... ayude a Hodgins a comprarlos, pero los dejó en mi bolso, se los estoy llevando. - A Booth se le pasó el susto. Hubo un momento incómodo de silencio.

Hodgins y Angela ¿eh? No lo sabía.

¿No te lo contó? - pregunto Brennan.

Supongo que... no he hablado lo suficiente con él... - dijo apenado, la verdad no le había prestado tanta atención a su amigo este último mes.

Bueno... nunca es tarde para entrar en la vida de otra persona. - Se mordió el labio inferior... por alguna razón se arrepentía de haberlo dicho, y ella nunca se arrepentía de nada.

Tienes razón. - Booth no captó la indirecta, al menos eso le hizo pensar a ella. El viaje al Jeffersonian fue silencioso, pero no se preparaban para lo que iba a suceder esa tarde.

.

**Continuará... **

**¿Entendieron? Yo sé que sí. Gracias por los Reviews **

**Próixmo cap... muchísimo más B&B**


	11. Un Paseo para Recordar

**Soy yo ¿O cada vez se vuelven más largos los caps? Aquí vengo con otro caps, completamente B&B, jeje, la relación avanza... al menos eso creo, espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo. Saque algunas frases de A Walk to Remember (Un paseo para recordar), me encantaron y quise ponerlas. **

**Disclaimer: No pretendo adueñarme de Bones, ni de los personajes, les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores. Tampoco de las frases que hay en este fic, les pertenece a los productores y guionistas de dicha película. **

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo X**

**.**

**Un Paseo para Recordar**

**.**

**.**

Llegaron al Jeffesonian, Booth apagó el motor, pero no quitó el seguro de la puerta, eso asusto a Brennan, no es que no pudiera con él... sabía karate, defensa personal... incluso boxeo, se preocupaba más por la seguridad de Booth.

¿Booth? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó ella.

Claro que sí... mmm... quisiera pedirte que por favor no beses a Sully delante mío. - le dijo.

¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? - Le dijo en tono seductor. Booth sonrió.

No te imaginas cuanto... pero no me importa lo que hagas con él, sólo mantén el contacto al mínimo. - Ella se acercó a él.

¿Te pone celoso? - Booth sonrió.

Bree, sabes lo que hubo entre nosotros... no me hagas tener que recordártelo. - Brennan puso una cara de pocos amigos, se volvió bruscamente, intento abrir la puerta.

Te juro que si no abres la puerta en este instante, romperé la ventana y gritaré "secuestro" por ella. - amenazó.

Inténtalo, son a prueba de balas. - se mofó.

Bueno, nada pierdo con intentarlo... esta tu arma o tu cabeza. ¿Cuál prefieres? - le dijo sarcásticamente. Booth rió entre dientes y quitó el seguro de las puertas. Brennan bajó en seguida.

Te encuentro muy condescendiente. - dijo mientras caminaba por el jardín del Jeffersonian.

¿Yo? ¿Condescendiente? Yo no soy él que deja a las personas en su cama sin ninguna explicación, pretendiendo que cuando despierten lo entenderán - le reclamó Booth.

Bueno... tuve mis razones, yo tengo razones. - siguió caminando a zancadas hacía las puertas.

Sí, bueno... ¿Sabes qué? Yo soy el tipo con el arma. - le dijo, entraron al Jeffersonian. Brennan seguía caminando sin voltear a ver a Booth, él sonrió divertido... se detuvo, contó hasta cinco, Brennan volteó.

¿No sabes a dónde ir? - Le dijo Booth con sorna.

Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso, me vas a llevar con Hodgins.

Sólo porque lo digas con un tono definitivo, no quiere decir que signifique algo para mí... significaría si llevará un "por favor" o un tono más amable.

No me vas a hacer decir... - lo miró, sabía que ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer, pero no tenía toda la tarde... - Está bien. - Brennan rodó los ojos.

Booth. - le dijo con un tono meloso. - Seeley. ¿Serías tan amable de llevarme a la sección donde se encuentra Jack Hodgins? - le dijo con falsa educación.

¿Sabes algo? El sarcasmo nunca es bueno en ningún tipo de relación. - él sonrió. - Pero supongo que es la mejor muestra de educación que conseguiré... - Brennan resopló.

Hoy. - agregó él. - ¿Hoy? Esa es la mejor que conseguirás en tu vida.

Booth y Brennan se dirigieron hacía la plataforma del laboratorio, pero no había nadie, después Booth se dio cuenta que era la hora del almuerzo.

Creo... que, es hora de almorzar. - dijo con una sonrisa.

No voy a almorzar contigo. - le dio en definitiva.

Bueno... ¿entonces que harás mientras esperas a Hodgins?

¿Por que? ¿No está? - preguntó, era obvio que no, pero su experiencia le decía que no siempre lo obvio era lo correcto, que las apariencias engañan. ¿Qué sabía ella si sólo era una treta de Booth para llevarla a comer?

Es obvio que no, es hora de almuerzo en el Jeffersonian. ¿Entonces? ¿Aceptas o no? - le dedico una sonrisa, ella se quedó embobada con las sonrisa, fue sólo por 3 segundos, demasiado tiempo para ella.

Bien, acepto... pero ¿Adónde piensas llevarme? - la curiosidad brillaba por los ojos de Brennan. ¿La llevaría a la cafetería que vio en su sueño?

Hay una cafetería por aquí cerca... creo que se llama Royal Dinner. - Ella asintió, los ojos de él se iluminaron, ambos empezaron a caminar, Booth rodeó con su brazo la cintura de Brennan, a ella la extrañó este gesto, pero se sintió tan a gusto en su brazo que ni siquiera intentó alejarse.

.

.

Ambos llegaron al Royal Dinner. Ella pidió una ensalada y él una hamburguesa, papas fritas, café y un pedazo de pay de frutas.

No puedo creer que vayas a comer eso. - le dijo ella.

¿Por qué? Es delicioso, no soy conejo para estar comiendo lechuga.

No, pero estás cavando tu propia tumba. - le dijo con severirdad.

De algo tendré que morir. - la mesera les llevó el café. - Gracias. - dijeron al unísono.

Sí, pero eso es adelantar la muerte, deberías tener hábitos más saludables.

Sí, mamá, comeré todas mis verduras. - le dijo fingiendo aburrimiento. Ella le pegó una patada por debajo de la mesa.

Auch... eso dolió. - Ella sonrió. - No seas exagerado, si de verdad te dolió lo siento.

No dolió, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? ¿Qué te importa si me voy a morir a los 50 a causa de un ataque del corazón? No crees que soy malagradecido, pero me gustaría saber el porque. - él se acercó a ella.

Mmm... ¡Qué rico está el café! Definitivamente es el mejor café que he probado. - dijo ella ignorando la pregunta de Booth, él la vio a los ojos.

Brennan lanzó un suspiro de derrota. - Está bien, me preocupas, ¿bien? No quiero que mueras a los 50 años por un ataque al corazón y no te vuelva a ver nunca. ¿Feliz? ¿Era lo que esperabas? - Volvió a tomar un sorbo de café. Él la imitó.

Tienes razón, es el mejor café del mundo. - Ambos rieron, sin darse cuenta, Brennan estaba rozando con su pie la pantorrilla de Booth, aparte estaban muy cerca.

Así que... te preocupas por mí. - La mesera les trajo la comida. Ambos empezaron a comer.

Sí... he llegado a considerarte algo así como un amigo. - Le dijo, aunque estaba consiente de que no era sólo un amigo para ella.

¿Un amigo? ¿Por qué?

Bueno... un amigo sabe todo de tí... desde que te levantas hasta que te acuestas. ¿O no? - le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

¿Por qué lo dices? - dijo haciéndose el desentendido. - Vamos, Booth, ¿De veras crees que no me di cuenta de que me seguían todo el día? Creo que hasta sabes la marca de tampones que uso. - Booth hizo una mueca, como de alguien cuando aguanta la risa.

Oh, no, ¿La sabes? ¿No es así? - Brennan le robó una papa frita de su plato.

Lo siento, pero tenía que seguirte al supermercado... no fue mi intención. - Brennan quien se había terminado su ensalada, ahora le robaba papas a Booth.

Vamos a ver... ¿Cuál es mi helado favorito? - Tomó otra papa.

El de chocolate y menta. - Él tomo una papa y se la metió a la boca.

¿Grupo favorito? - Volvió a tomar otra papa.

Deja de robarte mis papas... - le dijo y tomo otra. - Te gusta Bethoven, Mozart y toda esa música, aunque te he visto comprar un CD de Foreigner y de Coldplay.

OK, eso es aterrador. - Booth lanzó una carcajada.

Es muy fácil hablar contigo, Bree. - le dijo a Brennan. Ambos se veían a los ojos, tomaban las papas de forma inconsciente... por eso ambos tomaron una papa y quisieron llevársela a la boca, en un gesto automático se la acercaron a la boca pero al darse cuenta que tenían la misma papa la soltaron, remediaron la cercanía y se alejaron, Brennan se dio cuenta del gesto que hacía con el pie, lo alejo rápidamente, ambos rieron incómodos.

Mmm... Creo que mejor nos vamos. - dijo Booth a lo que Brennan estuvo de acuerdo, pagaron la cuenta y se fueron.

.

.

Estaban caminando hacía el Jeffersonian, caminando por un parque, a los ojos de extraños parecían una pareja pasando una tarde en el lugar, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, solo la segunda afirmación era cierta.

Bree... yo... quiero preguntarte algo. - empezó él.

¿Qué? Puedes hacerlo, si es mi permiso lo que quieres. - le dijo ella.

¿Qué le viste a Sully? - preguntó.

Eso no significa que te responderé. - Booth lanzó un suspiro.

¿Por qué? Es una pregunta inocente. - se defendió.

Créeme, no hay nada de inocente en esa pregunta, seguiré sin responder. - Brennan sabía porque no le podía responder, porque a Sully no le miraba nada, no había nada de atrayente en él.

Bien, cambió de tema. ¿No crees que el clima está precioso hoy? - Brennan resopló. - Sí es un día muy hermoso. - Brennan fijo su vista en la medalla que Booth tenía.

¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos hace poco? ¿La de la diferencia de hacer el amor y el sexo? - Booth se tensó, pero siguió caminando con normalidad.

Sí, la recuerdo. ¿Qué hay con eso?

Cuando dijiste, un milagro... Ya entiendo. - Ella dirigió la mirada a la copa de un árbol.

¿Qué entiendes?

Que te encanten esas cosas. - le dijo ella, eso lo sorprendió. ¿Qué acaso ella no?

¿Esas cosas?... También tengo mis creencias, tengo fe, ¿tú no?

No... existen demasiadas cosas malas en el mundo. - Claro, no podía ser más diferente a él.

Sin sufrimiento no habría compasión. - replicó.

Dile eso a los que sufren... - Entonces lo supo, dejo de creerlo cuando sus padres la abandonaron, dejo de creerlo cuando se encontró sola en el mundo, fue entonces cuando no le hizo más discusión.

¿No vas a decir nada? - le dijo ella. Él negó con la cabeza.

Bueno... tal vez sí, una cosa más... - habían llegado al Jeffersonian. - Será mejor que te apresures a darle los pendientes a Hodgins y vayas a tu casa a arreglarte. - le dijo derrotado. Brennan asintió, entró al Jeffersonian. - Bree, espera. - le dijo Booth. - ¿Podríamos vernos otro día? ¿Para almorzar?

Bueno... pero con una condición. - dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a Booth.

Bien, lo que quieras.

No te enamores de mí. - dijo en tono jocoso, pero la verdad si se lo estaba pidiendo, no quería que se enamorara de ella.

Lanzó una carcajada. - Ja, Hecho. - estrecharon manos, las mantuvieron unidas así, hasta que se percataron de la inapropiado del gesto.

Te veo luego... - le dijo ella.

Suerte en tu cita. - Le deseo, aunque no era verdad.

.

La vio correr por el lugar, recordando como sus manos se habían tocado hace unos instantes, recordando su tarde, después escudriñó más... terminó recordando esa noche en que casi tenían sexo, se alegro de que no fuera así, porque ella no merecía eso, merecía que le hicieran el amor... después lo invadió la ira, ira que producían los celos, porque esa noche alguien más le haría el amor, alguien que no era él, de repente se dio cuenta de que había roto su palabra, porque ya estaba enamorado de ella, nada lo había preparado para esa tarde... hace 2 horas, creía que era un caso perdido por desear a una mujer que no le hacia caso, ahora no tenía esperanza... se había enamorado de ella, y esta tarde sólo había servido para hacer más fuerte sus sentimientos... y aún así, seguiría viéndola. Definitivamente, el FBI tenía razón, necesitaba un psicólogo... ¿Psicólogo? Hoy era la primera cita... y tenía media hora de atraso, no era una buena primera impresión, y de él dependía si seguiría trabajando en el campo o se pasaría el resto de sus días como agente haciendo papeleo.

**.**

**Continuará...**

**¿Quién creen que será nuestro psicologo? **

**Dejen Reviews, se les agradece. **


	12. Nuevas Amistades, Nuevas Mentiras

**Aquí va otro cap, gracias a todos lo que me han dejado review, me inspira ver mis reviews... bueno, espero les guste el capitulo nuevo, sé que dije que en este cap se resolverían dudas, pero no pude incluir la cena en este cap, no me quedaba, así que en el siguiente será, lo prometo. A leer se ha dicho. **

**.**

**Capitulo XI**

**.**

**Nuevas Amistades, Nuevas Mentiras**

**.**

¡Hola Hodgins! - gritó Brennan para que él la oyera, estaba haciendo experimentos con un chico. Brennan se acercó a la puerta de la oficina.

¿Hodgins? - preguntó, tocó la puerta, pero él no la oía. Ella se queda en el umbral de la puerta, esperando a que terminen, una mano la toma por la espalda, ella volteó lista para lanzar un ataque a quien quiera que sea.

Hola, tranquila, perdón por asustarte... ¿A quién buscas? - preguntó la mujer morena.

Ah... a Hodgins, estaba esperando a que terminara. - se explicó.

Bueno... tendrás que esperar un poco, cuando Hodgins convence a Clark de hacer experimentos, no hay fuerza en el mundo que los detenga. - le dijo con una sonrisa. - Por cierto soy Camille Sayoran. - le tendió la mano.

Mucho gusto soy Te... Terrence, Bree Terrence. - Se mordió la lengua, casi cometía el error de decir su nombre, ella no era así, no entendía porque había perdido la concentración. Le dio la mano.

El gusto es mío... ¿Te gustaría sentarte mientras espera? - Brennan asintió, Cam empezó a caminar, ella la siguió, llegaron a la parte de arriba de la plataforma, allí habían sillones y una mesita que invitaba a sentarse. Ambas se sentaron en los sillones.

Emm... ¿Qué hacen aquí? - preguntó Brennan, todo era tan brillante.

Yo soy forense, Jack es entomólogo... nos encargamos de investigar asesinatos para el FBI, también esta la antropóloga, Romelia, se dedica a investigar restos irreconocibles y su asistente Clark. - Le explicó.

Debe ser emocionante. - Cam asintió. - ¿Tú de que trabajas? - le preguntó, Brennan se mordió el labio.

No tengo un trabajo definido, en este momento soy técnica de computadoras. - mintió, no se le ocurría una mentira más coherente.

Mmm... ¿Dijiste que te llamas Bree? - Brennan asintió.

Ya sé quien eres, Seeley me ha hablado mucho de ti. - Brennan se sorprendió al escuchar eso. ¿Booth hablaba de ella? Inconscientemente una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Sacudió su cabeza, no quería involucrarse de más con él.

Supongo que... debo ser un caso muy importante. - dijo con una indiferencia que no sentía, a algo muy dentro de ella le emocionaba que Booth hablara de ella.

Sí, supongo. - _Él no mencionó que fueras un caso_. Pensó Cam, pero no se lo iba a decir. Hodgins apareció en el lugar.

Hola señoritas. - saludó.

¿No hubo explosión? - preguntó Cam con sorna.

No, muy graciosa. ¿Qué hace Bree aquí? - preguntó viendo a Brennan. - Vine a dejarte los pendientes para Angela. - Hodgins intentó callarla pero ya era muy tarde.

¿Angela? ¿Quién es Angela? - preguntó Cam intrigada.

Es... mi nueva novia. - confesó Hodgins. - ¿Tú nueva novia? ¿Tienes novia? ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste?

Lo siento, pero no quería que el público se enterara de mi relación.

¿Público? Yo no soy el público, soy tu amiga, debiste habérmelo contado, apuesto que Seeley lo sabe... - replicó.

Booth lo sabe, claro que sí, a ti no te lo conté porque... bueno, no tengo una excusa ahora, pero te la daré. - Hodgins se sentó en el sillón.

Bueno... ¿Es serio? - preguntó Cam. - Más serio de lo que te imaginas. - dijo Hodgins. Cam lo vio con ternura. - Crecen demasiado rápido. - Hodgins le tiro el cojín, ella lo esquivo. - ¿Qué? - dijo ella divertida.

Estábamos buscando pistas para el caso del caníbal. - mencionó Hodgins, Cam vio a Brennan. - Oh sí, gracias Bree, por traerme los pendientes, te veo luego, el deber llama. - Se despidieron de beso en la mejilla. - Mucho gusto conocerla Dra. Saroyan. - dijo.

Llámame Cam. - dijo, y se despidieron. Brennan empezó a caminar a la salida, pero no pudo evitar oír.

No tenemos pistas, los registros dentales no coinciden con ningún empleado del banco, a menos que se nos haya pasado por alto algo, las marcas de los dientes son muy extrañas, y ambas en el violinista y el padre Cooper son iguales, pero a la vez provienen de diferentes dentaduras, al menos eso creo yo. - Brennan regreso abruptamente. - ¿Puedo ver las tomografías?

¿Bree? Aún estabas ahí... no creo que sea una buena idea. - dijo Hodgins.

¿Y si pudiera ayudarlos? - dijo desafiante. - No pierden nada con intentarlo, si no puedo no habrá daño pero si puedo... avanzarán, por lo que dicen han estado estancados en lo mismo desde hace tiempo. - Cam suspiró. - Bien, tiene lógica, pero ni una palabra de esto a nadie. ¿Entendido? - Brennan asintió. Hodgins le paso la tomografía y las fotos. La tomografía no le decía nada así que paso a las fotos, en la foto de la victima uno, había dos tipos de dentaduras. Pasó cerca de una hora explicándoles las diferencias entre los dos tipos de dentaduras, también descubrió el diente de cristal, descubrió el patrón de el caníbal, al que nombró Gormogon, por la orden Anti-Masonica del siglo 18, aunque no parecía pertenecer a ella, ya que tenía un aprendiz... intentaba hacer su propia orden, Cam y Hodgins estaban impresionados por como Brennan se desempeñaba tan bien en ese trabajo, cuando terminaron, Hodgins preguntó.

¿Cómo... ¿Dónde aprendiste todo eso?

Yo... quería ser antropóloga pero no pude. - tomó su bolso.

Whoauu... deberías intentarlo. - dijo él.

Ya sabes no puedo por el trabajo y todo eso... - se dirigió a la salida.

¿Podrías seguir ayudándonos? - pregunto Cam.

¿Qué? Pero... desacreditarían cualquier evidencia que ella nos dé ante un jurado, no es un perito acreditado... sin ánimos de ofender. - dijo Hodgins.

Podemos mentir... - dijo Cam. No creyó en las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca, pero quiéralo o no, la necesitaban. - ¿Podrías? - le volvió a preguntar.

Puedo... ayudarlos, pero con una condición. - dijo ella. - Bien. - dijo Cam.

Y tiene que cumplirla a cabalidad, porque si me entero de que no lo hicieron, me presentaré ante el juez y le diré la verdad... - sintió el tono amenazante de su voz, se calmó un poco... no podía cree lo desesperada que estaba.

Booth no puede saber nada de esto, y con esto me refiero a que yo los estoy ayudando... así podré usar todo lo que tengo a mis recursos para ayudarlos. - Se miraron de reojo, después asintieron.

Bien, vendré mañana... investigaré un poco... Adiós. - se fue caminando con paso decidido hacía la puerta.

¿Por qué no quiere que Booth sepa lo que hace? - preguntó Cam.

No lo sé, tal vez no es quien dice ser. - dijo Hodgins.

Jack, tú y tus locas teorías de conspiraciones... ¿Qué crees que es? Una asesina, o mejor aún un agente de la CIA. - se mofó.

Booth mencionó algo de eso... dijo que el presidente de la CIA había intercedido por ella en el aeropuerto.

Bueno... tal vez trabajó para él, o lo conoce, pero eso no quiere decir que oculte quien es. - dijo Cam, aunque sabía que sonaba muy raro que Bree no quisiera que Booth se enterara de nada, sonaba aún peor pensar que era una agente de la CIA.

Puede ser, pero todo eso suena muy raro. En todo caso no le podemos decir a Booth. - dijo Hodgins.

Lo sé, Booth lo primero que haría sería montar una escena, o algo parecido. - dijo Cam.

Bueno... tengo que irme... ya son las 7:30. - Hodgins se fue a su oficina, después salió.

Adiós Cam, te veo mañana.

¿Qué tienes cita con Angela? Te veo mañana. - le dijo mientras se alejaba, Hodgins sonrió. Cam puso el pulgar hacía arriba, deseándole suerte, se volvió a meter en su oficina, mientras pensaba ¿Quién era Bree Terrence si es que es su verdadero nombre? Sacudió la cabeza.

Definitivamente tengo que dejar de oír a Hodgins o me voy a volver igual de loca. – se dijo a sí misma.

.

.

Booth tocó la puerta del consultorio, era el "ala" psiquiatrica del FBI, por así decirlo, el Doctor Sweets era el psicólogo del edificio... sus compañeros le decían que la psicologia era lo peor por lo que un agente del FBI podía pasar, que era simplemente inhumano. Un joven abrió la puerta del consultorio.

Agente Booth, puede pasar. - Booth se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la oficina.

Buenas noches. - dijo Booth, pasó al consultorio, el joven lo invitó a sentarse en el sofá, Booth se sentó.

Veamos Agente Booth... ¿Sabe por qué está aquí? - le preguntó.

Mmm... sí, estoy aquí porque mis superiores pensaron que me obsesioné con un caso y por eso le disparé a un objerto inanimado, un momento... ¿Dónde está el psicólogo? - dijo.

Yo soy el psicólogo. - replicó el joven.

Pero... sin ofender pero pareces de 12 años. - dijo Booth, Sweets se quedó serio. Booth se calló y miró al suelo, Sweets quitó su semblante serio y sonrió.

En fin... soy Lance Sweets, mucho gusto. - dijo estrechando la mano de Booth. - Supongo que según usted no está obsesionado. - Booth asintió.

Bueno... ¿A qué clase de objerto inanimado le disparo? - Booth dudó.

Fue a un payaso... - Sweets se sorprendió. - ¿Un payaso es un objeto inanimado para usted?

No... fue a un payaso sobre una camión de helados, uno de esos que tienen una gran cabezota de metal y no paran de hacer ruido...

¿Agente Booth usted padece de coulrofobia?

¿Y eso con que se come?

Es el miedo irracional a los payasos, supongo que la padece. - Booth negó con la cabeza. - Bueno... no se puede decir fobia... más bien diría que los odio, siempre están tan felices, se acercan a las pesonas sin avisarles a hacerles bromas pesadas y siempre tienen esa sonrisa diabolica sobre sus rostros... - Sweets asintió.

Bien, padece de coulrofobia... ¿Por qué dicen que se obsesionó con un caso?

Se llamaba Howard Epps, él era un asesino en serie, que intentó matar a la madre de mi hijo porque era rubia, como a él le gustaban... lo detuve, pero él escapó y amenazó a mi hijo de muerte, pasé día y noche buscándolo, hasta que lo encontré, él se resistió al arresto... tenía un arma, le disparé... pero.. - cortó de repente.

¿Pero qué agente Booth? - dijo Sweets. - Nada - respondió Booth.

Agente, debe abrirse conmigo, sino sólo hará la terapia más larga.

Mire... estoy bien, mi mente está bien, estoy bien... - dijo Booth molesto.

Bien, pasemos a otro campo, tiene un hijo, pero no está casado... ¿Cómo son sus relaciones? - le preguntó, Booth carcajeó.

Mejores que las tuyas, chaval - le dijo. - Agente recuerde que tengo en mis manos la decisión sobre meterlo en una oficina por el resto de su carrera.

¿Eso es una amenaza? - le preguntó molesto.

No, no, no lo tomé de esa forma, sólo es un recordatorio.

Bien, la última relación seria que tuve fue hace 3 años. - dijo enfurruñado. - ¿Qué pasó hace 3 años?

¿Qué pudo haber pasado? No soy un tipo de relaciones serias.

Agente, no se ofenda pero tiene un hijo pero su madre no es su esposa, ningún hombre que no tiene valores haría eso... entonces deduzco que usted tiene valores y una persona con valores tiene una relación madura con una persona a menos que haya otra persona que le atraiga pero esa persona no le corresponde.

Ella SI que me corresponde. - soltó, se mordió la lengua. _Maldito orgullo_. Pensó.

¿Así que si hay una ella? bueno... supongo que todo ese estrés que viene cargando es en parte por ella. ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos?

Nada, eso es lo que pasa, nada. - pero las palabras de Booth tenían doble sentido.

Me está diciendo que no pasa nada o está diciendo que es un problema que no pase nada. - El celular de Booth empezó a sonar.

Agente Booth le agredecería que apagara el celu... - pero no terminó con su oración porque Booth contesto.

Booth. - contestó. - Aja - Bien. - Sí. - Sweets rodó los ojos. - Voy en camino. - Cerró el celular. - Lo siento Sweets, fue divertido pero... el deber llama.

Agente Booth, yo decido cuando termina la sesión. - Booth ya estaba caminando hacía la puerta. - Agente Boo... - salió por la puerta. - Okay, la sesión terminó, nos vemos en la próxima, para mí también fue un gusto conocerlo. - dijo sacásticamente al aire.

**Continuará...**

**¿Les parece que el próximo cap fuera un Brennan's POV o lo narro como lo he hecho hasta ahora? **

**Es que soy muy indecisa por si no lo habían notado. Dependerá de los reviews. **

.


	13. La Cena

**Gracias por los reviews, se les agradecen, espero que les guste el cap, explica porque Brennan no puede decirle a Booth que ella es Brennan y no Bree, que trabaja en la CIA y no como técnica, también pasará algo interesante en la cena... espero les guste. Me decidí por narrarlo como lo había estado haciendo, pero algunos pensamientos de Brennan están insertados. **

**No creo que sea necesario explicarlo, pero por si acaso, para que nadie se pierda. **

Diálogos

_Pensamientos de Brennan_

**Paréntesis - **contienen la traducción.

**Disclaimer. Ya lo saben verdad, pero para evitar demandas por plagio, Bones no me pertenece, es de FOX. **

**.**

**Capitulo XII**

**.**

**La Cena**

Brennan se ponía los pendientes, el vestido era informal, no sabía a que lugar la llevaría Sully, Brennan nunca había hecho eso antes, salir con alguien que no le gustara sólo por compromiso... sin contar las innumerables veces que fue por trabajo, nunca había ido a una cita real. Se sentó en el sofá, esperando a que Sully llegara.

_¿Qué estará haciendo Booth? _sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en él.

_Pero es de lo más lindo... ni en todo el mundo había conocido a un hombre así... _Volvió a sacudir la cabeza. ¿Acababa de decir lindo? se sentó a leer un libro, era sobre las grandes mujeres del siglo XX, pero empezó a divagar otra vez.

_¿Qué pasaría si Booth descubriera lo que soy? ¿Me aceptaría o me odiaría? Él estuvo en el ejército, debe saber que el deber es deber... pero no quiero que se enteré, no sé porque no quiero perderlo, ¿Qué me está pasando? La CIA me enseñó a no aferrarme a nada, ni a nadie, y ahora llega él y lo arruina todo, quince años de trabajo que él destruyó en una tarde... ¿Por qué él? ¿Quién se cree que es? Sólo porque tiene esa sonrisa tan linda y sus ojos que derretirían a cualquier mujer, cree que puede venir y hacer me enamore de él... ¿enamore? No, enamorar no, nunca... ¿Qué es ese ruido? ¡El timbre! _Brennan se levantó rápidamente, abrió la puerta, Sully apareció con una flor amarilla.

¡Hola! Espero que no seas alérgica... - dijo entragandole la flor.

No, no lo soy... yo, la voy poner en agua... - entró al apartamento, la puso en el primer florero que encontró y recogió su bolso.

¿Estás lista? - le preguntó.

Claro que si, vamos. - Ambos salieron del edificio y se dirigieron a la SUV. Brennan entró y se abrochó el cinturón, Sully también y encendió el motor.

¿Adónde vamos? - preguntó ella.

Al mejor restaurante de DC... el Macel's. - respondió. Eso la dejo sorprendida, ¿Podía un agente del FBI costearse es lugar? Se lo hubiera dicho, si Sully no se hubiera visto tan feliz. Así que lo único que pudo decir fue un - Bien.

El viaje fue callado, Sully le preguntó sobre el clima, y sobre su trabajo, en ambos respondió - bien - Después Sully dejó de intentarlo, pensó que a lo mejor necesitaba la cena para desenvolverse más.

.

Llegaron al Macel's, Sully le dio al valet la SUV, recordándole que era un agente del FBI y que podía saber hasta su apodo en segundo grado si quería, así que sería mejor que no intentará nada. La atmósfera del lugar era romántica, demasiado romántica para el gusto de Brennan. Se sentaron un mesero llegó a atenderlos, su acento era claramente francés.

¿Qué van a pedir? - preguntó. Sully abrió el menú, estaba en francés, no sabía ni que pedir.

Quisiera un bistec, pero no sé cual... - Brennan al ver esto empezó a hablar en un francés impecable. - Je veux un steak et une salade niçoise. (Quisiera un bistec y una ensalada nicoise)

¿Y para beber? - preguntó él.

Vino blanco. - respondió Sully. - Avez-vouz d'accord avec cette mademosille? **(**¿Está de acuerdo con ello señorita?**)** - Brennan asintió. El mesero se retiro.

¿Qué dijiste? - preguntó Suly.

Dije que querías un bistec y yo una ensalda. - le respondió.

¿No comes carne? - Brennan negó con la cabeza.

.

El mesero llegó con la cena. - Nuestro mejor vino blanco. - vertió el líquido en las copas, después llegó la comida.

Entonces... ¿Qué te gusta hacer? - preguntó Sully.

Me gusta... leer, relajarme... - respondió Brennan algo ausente.

A mí me gusta atrapar a los malos, por eso soy agente, la semana pasada había un tipo que estaba a punto de asaltar un... - Brennan asentía mientras Sully narraba pero estaba como ausente. _Debería decirle a Booth lo que hago, es decir... ahora somos amigos ¿no? pero... tengo que protegerlo, sí sabe lo que hago, podrían perseguirlo, podrían buscar venganza a través de él, además... ¿Quién me asegura que no me traicionara? No, no debo decirle nada, debería alejarme de él, sólo le haré daño, él merece a alguien mejor que yo... mentirle es la forma de mantenerlo a salvo y alejado de mí, pero y si lo descubre, si algún día descubre que soy una agente de la CIA entrenada para matar... que ha matado muchas personas... _

¿Bree? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Sully.

Sí, sólo estoy... un poco mareada, eso es todo. - Ambos habían terminado sus platos, Brennan tomó un sorbo de vino.

¿Segura? Debería llevarte a casa. - El mesero volvió a llegar. - ¿Algo más? - preguntó.

Sí, la cuenta, por favor. - dijo Sully. Él asintió, pero volteó a ver a Brennan, ella lo atrapó observandola. - Pardonez mon audace, maiz je crois que je sais. **(**Perdone mi atrevimiento pero creo que la conozco.**)** - Brennan bajo la mirada.

Doit avoir eté confundu. **(**Debe haberse confundido**)** - dijo ella, él estaba seguro de que la había visto.

Avez-vous été à Paris? **(**¿Ha estado en Paris?**)** - le preguntó, Brennan se mosqueo, suficiente tenía con presente, no queria saber de su pasado.

L'assurance est une très belle ville, mais n'ont pas été là, dons s'il vous plaít faire votre travail et faire le compte. **(**Seguro es una ciudad muy hermosa, pero no he estado ahí, así que, por favor, haga su trabajo y traiga la cuenta**)** - dijo molesta.

Soyez qui vous êtes, le gouvernement français m'a embauché pour le savoir, et qui est arrivé à vous trouver ici, je vais venger, il était mon père.**(**Sé quien eres, el gobierno francés me contrato para averiguarlo, y casualmente te encontré aquí, me vengaré, él era mi padre.**)** - le dijo él, con una sonrisa, Brennan sonrió para que Sully, no sospechara nada.

Le gouvernement français ne peut rien faire, je suis de la CIA, j'ai l'immunité diplomatique. **(**El gobierno francés no puede hacer nada, soy de la CIA, tengo inmunidad diplomática.**)** - le dijo en un tono cortés.

Pas le gouvernement français, il voulait juste savoir qui vous étiez, quand ils savaient, ils ont été portées en arrière, je d'autre part, je ne peux me venger de mon père. **(**No el gobierno francés, él solo quería saber quien eras, cuando lo supieron, se echaron para atrás, yo por otra parte, puedo vengar a mi padre. - le dijo con otra sonrisa, Brennan se quedó congelada.

Regarder attentivement, Christine, ou devrais-je dire Temperance. **(**Ve con cuidado, Christine, o debería decir Temperance.**)** - dijo con una mirada penetrante, a Brennan se le helaron los huesos, ella no se asustaba con facilidad, tenía miedo de que él lastimara a todos los que la rodeaban.

Je vais, vous devez également prendre soin, Jean. **(**Lo haré, tú también deberías tener cuidado, Jean.**)** - Hizo un ademán de despedida. Él se fue a traer la cuenta. Sully la miró sorprendido.

¿Qué? - dijo ella. _¿Sabe francés y no me lo dijo? Diablos... _

Nada... es sólo que me impresiona tu habilidad para hablar francés, es como si hubieras vivido allá. - le dijo, Brennan sonrió.

No, nunca he ido, pero apuesto que es muy hermoso. - Jean regresó con la cuenta, Sully pagó, se levantó de la mesa y le puso el abrigo a Brennan, Jean empezó a recoger los platos, cuando vio una oportunidad se acercó a Brennan y le susurró al oído.

Saluda a Angela de mi parte. - Brennan sintió un escalofrío. Siguieron caminando al estacionamiento, el valet llevó la SUV, cuando Sully le abrió la puerta, una bala le atravesó el hombro...

.

.

Booth llegó al Jeffersonian, Cam lo habia llamado para decirlo la última información que tenian. Cruzó las puertas del lugar.

Hola, Seeley, tenemos nuevas noticias, he estado trabajando toda la noche con Romelia y Clark. - Booth vio a la muchacha de cabello negro, carita redonda, mejillas sonrosadas, ojos avellanados, color miel, tez clara... pero no dejaba que esa fachada lo engañara, era un verdadero dolor en el trasero cuando quería.

Hola Romelia. - dijo cortante. - Booth. - le saludó.

Hola Clark. ¿Cómo te va?

Bien, hemos descubierto mucho... la mayoría lo descubrió la Doctora Saroyan, lo demás lo hicimos a partir de lo que ella descubrió. - le explicaron todo el procedimiento con dibujos si era necesario, Romelia también era la que le daba rostro a los cadáveres, hizo un dibujo del diente de diamente que buscaban, y en que dentadura, según el ángulo, podría estar.

Bien, estamos avanzando. ¿Cómo lo descubriste tan rápido? - preguntó Booth.

Bueno... ya sabes, mucho café, chocolate... lo usual. - mintió, Booth no era tonto, sabía cuando Cam le mentía.

Camille, ¿Qué me ocultas? - pregunto.

Nada... - su voz subió una octava, se maldijo por ser tan pésima mentirosa, pero se salvo por la campana, o mejor dicho, el timbre del teléfono.

Él lo respondió sin dejar de mirar a Cam.

Booth. - dijo. - Booth, ha pasado algo, le dispararon a Sully, estamos en el Washington Hospital Center... - dijo la voz de Charlie.

¿Está bien? - preguntó alarmado.

Sí, está estable, deberías venir a verlo.

Voy en camino. - cerró el teléfono.

¿Booth que pasa? - le preguntó Cam.

Le han disparado a Sully... - su voz se quedó en su garganta, recordó que Bree estaba con él. ¿Estaría ella bien?

Booth. - dijo Cam sacándolo de su trance. - Tenemos que ir, rápido. - él asintió. Estaba preocupado en parte por Sully, en gran parte por Bree... no soportaría que algo le pasase... no podría soportarlo, corrió hacía la SUV, suplicándole a Dios que cuidará a Bree, que ella estuviera bien.

**Continuará...**

**Comentarios, sugerencias... en los reviews. **

**Estoy aprendiendo francés, así que perdonen si hay algún error en los diálogos, y si me quieren corregir me ayudarían mucho. **


	14. Y la Verdad se Supo

***Redoble de tambor* Volví con otro cap y como el titulo lo dice, la verdad se supo... jeje, léanlo para ver que pasa con B&B, sé que prometí un nuevo fic, pero todavía no, la vida real está muy complicada, no he tenido tiempo de ordenar mis ideas, así que pasará un tiempo antes de que publique el fic, pero lo publicaré eso es seguro. Bueno... disfrútenlo.**

**Demilylover: Sí había oído la canción, pero nunca se me ocurrió relacionarla con el fic. Me sirvió mucho, tal vez la use en un futuro para el fic, no sé, la canción que me inspiro para hacer esto fue la de Mientes del mismo grupo. **

**Disclaimer: Ya lo saben Bones no es mío, es de FOX. **

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo XIII**

**.**

**Y la Verdad se Supo... **

**.**

Booth entró corriendo al hospital, preguntó por la habitación del Agente Sullivan, Cam, Hodgins y Angela lo siguieron cuando salió disparado a la habitación 203, cuando entraron vieron a Brennan, Bree para algunos, sentada en un banquillo junto a la cama, algo dentro de Booth se calmó al ver a Sully comiendo gelatina tranquilamente, y otra parte más grande de él se calmó más cuando la vio a ella sentada en ese banquillo, un suspiro de alivio por parte de todos resonó en la habitación, Angela sobresalió de la multitud.

.

Sweetie... ¡Qué bueno que estás bien! Me asustaste. - le dijo a Brennan y se acercó a abrazarla. - No vuelvas a hacerme eso, Bre... e - tosió para disimularla el casi error que iba a cometer.

Sully, hermano, nos metiste un buen susto. - dijo Booth.

Bueno... ya sabes, soy un hueso duro de roer. - respondió. - Hola Cam, Hola Hodgins. - levantó la mano en forma de saludo.

¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele nada? - preguntó Cam.

No, nada de nada la verdad, me dieron morfina, los doctores dijeron que sólo fue un roce de una bala... tuve mucha suerte. Por un momento pensé que la bala me había atravesado el hombro. - Brennan bajó la mirada, Angela lo notó, cuando Brennan la levantó sus ojos azules parecían derretirse, la culpa destilaba de ellos, fue sólo un instante para que Angela supiera que Brennan le tenía que decir algo, después ella endureció la mirada, fue un instante... pero no contaban con que Booth no le quitaba la mirada de encima... pudo ver la culpa destilando de los ojos de ella. Angela se levantó.

Bueno... los dejaremos un rato para que conversen, esta señorita necesita un café bien cargado. - dijo Angela y tomó a Brennan del brazo.

Volveré Sully. - le dijo, salieron del cuarto. Todos se quedaron conversando sobre la suerte de Sully y detalles sobre el caso nuevo.

.

Brennan... ¿Qué ha pasado? - le preguntó Angela.

Es mi culpa... sé que no puedo tener una relación normal, sé que no puedo... pero quería tanto estar con... - su voz se hizo un hilo, no podía creer lo que iba a decir.

¿Con Sully? - dijo Angela incrédula. Brennan negó con la cabeza.

Con Booth. - dijo está. Angela la miró con ternura, pero a la vez compasión.

No sientas lástima por mí, yo elegí esta vida... es en parte mi culpa.

Por Dios, fue una decisión que tomaste a los 15 años cuando no tenías a nada ni a nadie, deberías intentar salir de... - Brennan la interrumpió.

No puedo, claro ellos me dejarían ir, pero después me matarían, sé demasiado... crees que me dejarían andar por ahí con semejante currículo, además te apuesto que si no me matan, me echan a todos los gobiernos encima diciendo todo lo que he hecho.

Pero si yo puedo ser feliz con Hodgins ¿Por qué tú no? - protestó.

Por que tú no has hecho nada de lo que yo he hecho, ellos fácilmente te dejarían ir... no sabes ni la mitad de lo que yo sé.

Pero... - Brennan la vio con una mirada penetrante, retándola a decir algo más, al ver que no decía nada habló. - Te amenazó ¿Sabes? Jean, te amenazó, puede hacerte lo mismo que le hizo a Sully, pero esta vez no será una advertencia... soy un peligro para todos los que me rodean.

Mírame, eres un ser humano por lo tanto tienes derecho a ser feliz, lo mereces tanto como todos. - le dijo Angela.

No, he hecho cosas horribles, tal vez este sea mi castigo. - dijo Brennan bajando la mirada.

No, no, no pienses así, no tenías opción...

Alzó la voz. - Claro que tenía opción, Angela, todos tenemos opción... sólo elegimos el camino más fácil... soy una asesina y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo. No merezco la felicidad. - Angela se acercó y la tomó por los hombros. - Brennan por favor, escúchate, prácticamente me estás diciendo que eres un monstruo...

TAL VEZ LO SEA, todos los que conozco se alejan de mí, mis padres, mis parejas, y si no lo hacen algo malo les podría pasar. - ella bajo la mirada.

Temperance Brennan... no te dejaré que te creas eso, no, escúchame. - Brennan levantó la mirada. - No tenías opción. ¿Me escuchas? Todas tus decisiones fueron bajo coacción, no es toda tu culpa.

Puede que sea cierto... pero eso no quita todo lo que he hecho, sé que todos piensan que soy de hielo porque creen que no me importa lo que hago, pero no es así, recuerdo cada uno de los nombres de mis víctimas, cada rostro, cada voz, cada última palabra. - una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. - Me Importa y Mucho.

Ves, si no fueras humana no dirías eso, sé que no tienes la mejor conducta, ni eres una santa, pero no dejes que eso arruine tu oportunidad de ser feliz, de ser amada.

El amor no exis... - Se oyeron unos zapatos de tacón en el pasillo.

¿Hodgins? ¿Te perdiste? Pensé que tal vez necesitarías ayuda con el café. - Hodgins sacudió la cabeza en forma de negación, tenía una cara de sorpresa que casi parecía que iba a gritar por todos lados lo que acababa de oír.

¿Hodgins? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Cam, preocupada. - Sí, Cam, estoy bien, sólo necesito hablar con Angela. - Brennan y Angela se vieron a la cara, desconcertadas, Angela sabía lo que tenía que hacer si el asunto se le iba de las manos, avisarle a Brennan y ella haría lo que mejor sabe hacer... su trabajo. Brennan asintió como entendiendo la preocupación que recorría los ojos de Angela.

Cam. Yo te ayudaré con los cafés. - dijo Brennan, Cam se alejó de Hodgins con recelo, ambas se fueron por otro pasillo.

.

Bueno... necesito una explicación. - dijo Hodgins rompiendo el silencio tensó que se había formado.

Hodgins... no puedo decirte, al menos no lo de Bree.

No me mientas, sé que se llama Temperance Brennan. - Hodgins se acercó. - ¿Quiénes son?

No puedo decirte lo de Brennan... pero yo soy una... trabajo para la CIA en versión resumida, la versión larga dice que soy codificadora/descodificadora de datos e información para la seguridad de la CIA. Yo... quise decírtelo pero no sabía como. - Angela cerró los ojos, sabía que Hodgins se iba a enojar, le iba a gritar por todas las mentiras que había dicho... pero se sorprendió al oír la carcajada limpia que salió de su boca.

¿Hodgins? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te está dando un ataque o algo parecido? ¿Hodgins?

Nooo... - dijo Hodgins aún carcajeándose. - Es sólo que... me gustan las conspiraciones ¿sabes? - Angela asintió y dijo. – Vaya si no. – Hodgins rió. - Y Bree... o Brennan, como sea, llegué a pensar que ella era una agente de la CIA... no puedo esperar a decírselo a Booth y Cam.

NO! - Gritó Angela. - Lo siento, ellos no pueden saberlo. Hodgins, tú no sabes cuanto se ha empeñado ella en mantener su identidad en secreto. - suplicó Angela.

Pero... Ang, son mis mejores amigos, ¡No puedo mentirles!

Por favor, Hodgins, créeme si fuera por mí, le puedes decir a todo mundo, pero no es mi secreto

Hodgins dudó por un segundo, no era de su naturaleza mentirles a sus mejores amigos, camino un rato por el pasillo en silencio, Angela lo miraba pacientemente, pero a la vez preocupada.

Bien. - dijo calmado. - Pero sabes que algún día se tendrán que enterar... - Angela se abrazó a él. - Gracias. - le susurró. - De nada.

Perdón por haberte mentido Jack, pero... - él puso un dedo en sus labios. - No digas nada, sé que me conoces apenas hace 1 mes, pero... siento que esto va para algún lado. - Ella sonrió. - Te quiero, lo sabes, protegeré tu secreto y él de ella, lo prometo. - Ambos se fueron caminando a la sala, abrazados y así llegaron. Cuando Angela entró, vio a Brennan, le sonrió, esa fue la señal de que todo estaba bien.

.

Bueno... el horario de visitas acabo. - dijo la enfermera. Todos suspiraron con resignación. Se despidieron uno por uno, Brennan insistió en quedarse.

No, Bree, debes ir a dormir... Booth. - lo llamó, él volteó. - Necesito un favor.

Lo que sea. - prometió.

Cuida a Bree por mi... - le dijo, Booth tragó saliva. No se creía capaz de estar bajo el mismo techo que ella sin perder la cordura o el control, lo que pasara primero.

Dijiste lo que sea. - Booth asintió. - Sólo será el fin de semana. En lo que salgo de este lugar.

Brennan intentó decir algo coherente, pero las palabras salían torpemente. - Pero... yo no... me niego a... - Sully la vio suplicante así que no tuvo otra opción.

Bien, lo haré. - dijo arrastrando las palabras. - Te veo el lunes. - le dijo Sully, ella asintió y se despidió. Caminó junto a Booth por los pasillos del hospital, se podía sentir la tensión en el aire. Subieron a la SUV.

¿Dónde está tu apartamento? - preguntó nervioso.

¡NO! - gritó. Booth abrió los ojos en sorpresa. - Lo siento, yo... vayamos al tuyo, si no te importa. - Él negó con la cabeza. - No me importa… ambos se dirigieron al apartamento de Booth, este luchaba contra sus pensamientos. _No, Booth es la casi novia de tu amigo. _le decía el angelito de su mente. **Casi. Esa es la diferencia, vamos la tendrás todo el fin de semana. **_No, Sully no te perdonará. _**Pero no importa, la pasará tan bien... **Booth sacudió la cabeza, como queriendo alejar sus pensamientos. Al otro lado del auto otra mente se torturaba. _Brennan, sabes que no puedes hacerlo con él, no puedes involucrarte de esa manera. _**¿Y qué? Al otro día puedes irte y ¡Puf! sentimientos olvidados, sólo necesitas satisfacer tus necesidades biológicas. **_No, me gusta la parte del ¡Puf!, no puedes hacerle eso a Booth, merecer algo mejor que una noche y lo sabes. _Brennan sacudió la cabeza, alejando sus pensamientos de ella, Booth la vio de reojo, rió ante la ocurrencia de que ella pudiera estar pensando lo mismo que él. Sólo será un fin de semana. Pensaron al mismo tiempo.

.

**Continuará. **

**¿Y qué les pareció? **

**¿No les pasa? Lo de las vocecitas, una les dice que esta bien, pero otra les dice que esta mal. A mí siempre. **


	15. Durmiendo con la Tentación

**Siento mucho la tardanza, no tengo excusa, pero la verdad mucha tarea, por eso he colgado dos caps, para compensar mi tardanza, bueno, uno y medio porque este es corto, pero el título lo describe todo... los dejó, a propósito, el disclaimer vale por dos. **

**DISCLAIMER: Bones no me pertenece, le pertenece a Fox, si me perteneciera esos spoilers que andan por ahí no serían ciertos, tampoco me pertenecen algunos dialogos, son sacados de la serie. **

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo XIV **

**.**

**.**

**Durmiendo con la Tentación**

**.**

**.**

Booth insistió en ir al apartamento de ella en busca de ropa, pero no quiso, prefirió comprar ropa mañana en la mañana y dormir con la que tenía puesta. Booth dijo que tal vez podía tener ropa de mujer en su armario, de alguna ex-novia. Cuando llegaron la incomodidad se sentía en el aire.

Bueno... este es mi pequeño santuario. - dijo cuando entraron, Brennan cerró la puerta detrás de ella, vio detenidamente cada rincón de la casa. Pudo saber por ello, que:

Booth era un hombre muy religioso. Qué él no era un fanático del orden. Qué estuvo en el ejército. Y que le gustaba pintar con crayolas... aunque podía vivir un niño aquí, pero no vio señales de que algún niño habitará la casa. La voz de Booth se oyó salir de uno de los cuartos.

SABÍA QUE HABÍA ROPA AQUÍ. - gritó. Salió con un pantalón de pijama y una blusa de tirantes.

No había nada más, pero supongo que es mejor que dormir con vestido. ¿No?

Sí, supongo... - Ella tomó las prendas, él le hizo señas para que lo siguiera, ella lo hizo.

Aquí dormirás. - le mostró el cuarto principal, tenía una gran cama en medio, con una mesita de noche junto a ella, tenia un reguero por todo el cuarto. - Perdón por el desorden, pero no tuve tiempo de arreglar.

No, está bien, suficiente tienes con que te haya desalojado de tu propio cuarto. - le sonrió comprensiva. - A propósito... ¿Dónde dormirás? - preguntó.

Dormiré en el otro cuarto, al otro lado del pasillo.

Oh, bien, siento ser un intruso, pero... sabes que podría irme. - dijo ella.

No, se lo prometí a Sully, soy un hombre de palabra, además tampoco me gustaría que te pasara algo. - sonrió de manera encantadora, cualquiera se hubiera lanzando a sus brazos en ese momento, pero Brennan no era cualquiera, aunque tuvo que luchar para no hacerlo lo logró.

Gracias Booth, buenas noches. - dijo.

De nada, Buenas noches. - Brennan se acostó en la cama, empezó a dar vueltas en ella, eran las 01:00 AM, según el reloj, se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

.

_¿Cómo diablos voy a dormir si él esta en la habitación contigua? Agh... no puedo, no me voy a levantar, no lo haré, tal vez... sólo tengo que irme, si me iré, aunque me odie, será más fácil para ambos. _Brennan se levantó de la cama, no se molestó en llevarse su ropa, tenía que salir de ahí, ya se preocuparía de devolverle la ropa más tarde, salió de la habitación de puntillas, pero tropezó contra una mesita y cayó en el sofá, en vez de sentir una superficie blanda y suave, había caído en algo duro, no duro como para lastimar, pero definitivamente no era el sofá, cuando cayó el objeto... o al menos eso pensaba Brennan, se sobresaltó, la luz junto al sofá se encendió, Brennan levantó la cara y vio el rostro de Booth a pocos centímetros del suyo.

.

Booth era un hombre de palabra, prometió cuidar a la casi novia de su amigo, sabía que no iba a ser fácil, y no lo fue, a las 12:30 de la madrugada aún estaba despierto, quería ir a tocar la puerta de ella, y hacerle todo lo que alguna vez imagino y más... pero también sabía que no podía hacerle eso a su amigo, se levantó a tomar un vaso de agua, la tomó toda de un solo sorbo, se sentía tan cansado de luchar, volvió a la sala y se sentó en el sofá. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, soñaba con Bree (otra vez) pero esta vez no era un sueño de esos que lo hacían despertar sudando, sino más bien uno donde estaban en el parque, nevaba y por eso debían mantener el calor corporal con un tierno abrazo, se decían te quiero y te amo, estaba a punto de besarla, cuando sintió que algo le caía encima, se despertó sobresaltado, alzó la mano para encender la luz de la lámpara, cuando esta se encendió vio a Bree encima de él, con su cara a pocos centímetros de la de ella.

.

Yo... iba a... la cocina. - le dijo.

Yo... debí haberme que… que...dado dormido. - se explicó nervioso. Ambos estaban alterados, pero sus labios parecían imanes, polos opuestos, atrayéndose, Brennan empezó a acercarse, Booth casi podía saborear ese beso. - Siento haberme caído sobre ti. - dijo Brennan muy cerca de él.

No importa... - sus labios se rozaban, Brennan dio el último paso, aplastó sus labios contra los de Booth, él la empezó a besar ferozmente, los dedos de él se paseaban por el cabello castaño de ella, Brennan paseo sus manos por la camisa, las metió por debajo, el deseo era inmenso, Brennan mordió el labio inferior de Booth y le arrancó un gemido involuntario, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó repentinamente.

.

Cuando Booth se separó, Brennan se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, él la vio ahí en el sofá, con los labios hinchados, y aunque se moría por repetirlo, lo único que pudo hacer fue:

.

Yo... siento... no, es decir... - la línea de pensamiento coherente aún estaba desconectada.

Sí, entiendo, esto... no está bien... digo... - Al parecer del lado de Brennan tampoco había cobertura.

Booth tragó saliva. - Eres la casi novia de mi amigo... no debemos de hacer esto.

Sí, tienes razón, me... jor, me voy a dormir. - ella empezó a caminar a la habitación. Booth carraspeó.

Ahh... ¿No ibas a la cocina? - le dijo.

Sí, pero ya no... Buenas noches. - se encerró en la habitación. Booth dejó salir el aire que estaba reteniendo.

_Booth ¿Qué estás haciendo? Mira que meterte con la novia de tu amigo de hace años no es nada bueno. _Se recostó en el sofá, empezó a recordar el beso. _¿Dónde habrá aprendido a hacer eso? Debería ser ilegal lo que hace con la lengua. _Se levantó y se encerró en su habitación, siguió la línea de pensamientos.

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido capaz de parar? _Sonrió ante el pensamiento, engañar a su amigo con la mente era mejor que engañarlo físicamente.

.

Brennan estaba recargada sobre la puerta, no podía creer que estuviera a punto de perder el control de esa manera, años de autocontrol, tirados a la basura con un simple beso, de no haberla detenido él... sonrió ante el pensamiento, después sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. _No, Brennan, piensa racional... __a Booth le puede pasar algo muy malo. _Se quedó helada, no quería que nada le pasara a él, mucho menos por su culpa, lo quería, lo ansiaba con toda su fuerza, pero por eso mismo no podía estar con él, se levantó del suelo, no estaba segura de como había llegado ahí pero no le importo, se fue a acostar... nunca le había preocupado tanto la integridad de un hombre, pero Seeley Booth no era solo un hombre para ella, eso lo tenía muy claro, lo que aún no tenía muy claro que es lo que era para ella exactamente.

**Continuará... **

**Gracias por todos los comentarios, alerts y a los que leen mis fics en general. **

**Espero les haya gustado. **


	16. Un Fin de Semana Fuera de Serie I

**.**

**Capitulo XV**

**.**

**.**

**Un Fin de Semana Fuera de Serie**

**(Parte I)**

**.**

**.**

Booth se despertó, no podía creer que las 9:00 de la mañana hubieran llegado tan rápido, por alguna razón que no recordaba no había dormido sino hasta las 3:00 de la madrugada, se recostó en la almohada y caviló la idea de quedarse hasta las 11:00 pero luego recordó la razón por la cual había pasado la noche en vela, salió sobresaltado de la cama, no tenía idea a que horas se levantaba ella, quizás hasta se hubiera ido ya, tomó el pantalón de pijama que yacía en el suelo y se lo puso de un tirón, salió de la habitación, fue a la sala, nada, intentó oír algún ruido de la ducha, nada, se dirigió a la cocina, estaba recargada en la encimera de la cocina, tomando café en una taza que decía "Para el Mejor Agente." sin prestarle atención al mundo, él sonrió al verla así, tan distraída, tan ensimismada, no era la Bree que conocía, ella nunca bajaba la guardia, pero ahí en su apartamento parecía sentirse cómoda, Brennan por otra parte, pensaba en miles de cosas a la vez, por eso no vio a Booth recostado en el marco de la puerta.

.

Buenos días. - le dijo desde su posición, ella se sobresaltó y tiró la taza, esta se quebró en pedacitos.

Booth... lo siento, no te oí venir. - Ella se agachó para recoger los pedacitos.

No, Bree, déjame, yo lo recogeré. - Booth también se agachó. Ambos recogían los pedazos de porcelana.

Tomo una bocanada de aire. - Booth... respecto a lo de anoche... - Él asintió aún recogiendo los pedazos.

Lo sé, estábamos medio dormidos, no debió haber pasado, tú estás con mi amigo, fue un error de mi parte. - dijo él. Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para Brennan.

Sí fue un error. - dijo con incipiente frialdad. No podía creerlo, se había pasado toda la mañana pensando como decirle que quería algo más, como contarle la verdad, como hacerle prometer que no se lo diría a nadie, y de un momento a otro todo lo que había pensando decirle ya no tenía sentido. _Bien, si el cree que fue un error, entonces lo será. _Terminaron de recoger todos los restos de la taza favorita de Booth, los tiraron a la basura.

Creo que debo irme, tengo que ir a ver a Max. - le dijo, esperando que al menos pudiera ir ahí, SOLA.

Claro, te iré a dejar y luego pasaré por ti. - Le sonrió. - Solo tengo que cambiarme. – Booth miró la ropa que ella tenía, definitivamente no era ropa que había en su casa.

¿Saliste? – le preguntó en retórica.

Sí, necesitaba ropa. – le dijo. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Te pudo haber pasado algo.

Eres demasiado sobreprotector. – Booth suspiró.

Bien, has lo que quieras, después no digas que no te lo advertí. – dijo en tono de broma. Él se fue de la cocina. Brennan rodó lo ojos y dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, definitivamente no se iba a escapar de Booth en todo el fin de semana. Booth fue a dejarla a la cárcel estatal, casi no dijeron nada en todo el camino, excepto por unos comentarios sobre el clima, Brennan estaba más decepcionada que enojada.

.

Gracias Booth. - le dijo, cerró la puerta de la SUV y iba a alejarse lo más rápido posible para evitar la inevitable pregunta.

¿A qué horas paso por ti? - _Genial. _Pensó. - Creo que puedo caminar. - le respondió.

Sí, puedes pero no te dejaré. - Brennan arqueó las cejas. - Sé cuidarme por mí misma.

Si se nota, lo dejó muy claro el que casi te dispararan. - le dijo con una sonrisa.

Esa bala no iba para mí. - le dijo muy segura. - ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso conocías al atacante? - le dijo Booth con sorna. Brennan se mordió el labio y se quedó en silencio. Booth lo interpretó como una discusión ganada. - Eso pensé. ¿A qué hora? - Brennan exhaló profundamente.

A las 2:00. - Booth asintió. - A esa hora estaré, ni un minuto más. - Brennan sonrió. - Gracias.

De nada. - Brennan entró al edificio, Booth espero a que estuviera dentro y se marchó.

.

Buenos días. Soy familiar de Max Kennan. - le dijo a la recepcionista.

.

**En la sala de visitas... **

**.**

Tempy... - le saludó Max al verla cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

Max, te agradecería que no me llamarás así, ahora soy Bree. - le dijo fríamente.

¿Te cambiaste el nombre? - Ella rió con ironía. - Bueno, es una larga historia... pero si lo hubiera hecho, ¿Qué más da? Toda mi vida pensé que era Temperance Brennan y ahora... ahora no sé.

Tempy... - Él dudó. - Bree... tu mamá me pidió que te entregará algo el día que te volviera a ver.

¿Qué cosa? - Max sonrió, era la misma que recordaba, curiosa y impaciente.

Las deje en tu apartamento. - le dijo como si le estuviera hablando a una niña. - ¿Cómo sabías donde vivía? Nunca le doy mi dirección a nadie.

Los padres siempre saben, Tempe. - Brennan sonrió, definitivamente había extrañado a su padre.

¿Por qué me mentiste? - Max exhaló, estaba esperando esa pregunta. - Por tu bien, cosas malas pudieron haberles pasado si nos quedábamos, Russ lo entiende, ¿Por qué tu no?

Porque Russ es como ustedes, me abandonó también, así como ustedes creía saber que era lo mejor para mí. - gritó indignada, por fuera parecía enojada, molesta, iracunda, pero por dentro era sólo una niña en busca de respuestas.

Nunca quisimos herirte, sólo queríamos lo mejor para ti. - La sinceridad en los ojos de Max le decía que era verdad, suspiró. Se levantó con la intención de irse, podría mentirle a Booth, volvería a la entrada a las tres. Max suspiró.

¿Me trajiste las cartas que te pedí? - Ella volvió, sacó un paquete de naipes.

Aquí están, tengo que irme.

Espera, son para nosotros. - dijo Max. Ella lo vio con recelo. - ¿Recuerdas el juego que solíamos jugar cuando tenías 5?

Blitz. - respondió ella, casi automáticamente. - Blitz, Blitz, vamos, juguemos un par de manos.

Siempre me ganabas, recuerdo eso también, un buen padre dejaría ganar ocasionalmente a sus hijos.

No creo en toda esa mierda de darle confianza y eso. ¿Quieres ganar? Gánatelo. Por eso es que eres tan buena en lo que haces, porque sabes que nadie te va a dar nada. - le dijo con una sonrisa.

Entonces... eras un gran padre. - dijo sarcásticamente.

Tal vez no tan malo como tú crees. ¿Vamos? ¿Qué te parece una mano? - Brennan asintió. - Una mano. - Max empezó a repartir las cartas. Pasaron las horas jugando "una mano" ambos reían, se la estaban pasando bien, Max le ganó todas las manos que jugaron.

Casi lo olvido... te traje calcetines. - Brennan sacó de su bolsa un par de calcetines y se los dio a Max.

Gracias... seré el mejor vestido en el bloque 8.

Claro. - Brennan rió, después desvió la mirada. - Linda, lo siento. - Brennan lo vio extrañada. - ¿Por qué?

Por ser una decepción como padre. Mereces algo mejor, debí habértelo dicho antes. - Brennan no dijo nada. - Bueno... ¿Entonces? ¿Nada? - exclamó Max.

¿Qué estás esperando? Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Bueno, estaba esperando lágrimas o un abrazo, o algo, me disculpe. ¿No era eso lo que querías?

¿No lo decías enserio? - preguntó Brennan molesta.

Claro que lo decía enserio, escucha, sé que estás convencida de que tienes un padre horrible, pero estoy tratando de avanzar, así que me deje atrapar para poder estar contigo, así poder conocerte al menos. - Brennan suspiro.

Estoy aquí ¿no? Yo... - hizo una pausa. - Te traje shampoo. – sacó una botella de shampoo de su bolso. - El jabón no es bueno para tu cabello.

Oh, bien, no quiero oler tan bien, eso podría ser un problema por aquí. - Brennan sonrió. - Ves, ahí está. Eso esta mejor, gracias.

Claro. - Max sonrió, empezó a hablar, iba a ser difícil lo que iba a decir, sólo esperaba que su hija no se lo tomará a mal. - Entonces, el fiscal va a querer hablar contigo, no te dolería, si tu, uh, le dices algunas cosas buenas sobre tu viejo. Es más, podrías testificar en mi defensa. - Brennan suspiró para tratar de controla la ira que amenazaba con salir, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

¿Es por eso que te disculpas? - le dijo, obviamente molesta. - ¿Qué? - Max lo sabía se lo había tomado a mal.

Para usarme, para mentir por ti, si es así podría unirme al negocio de la familia. - replicó.

¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? - dijo sorprendido, sabía que iba a ser malo, pero no sabía cuanto lo sería.

No lo sé Max. Tal vez porque parece que entras y sales de mi vida cuando es más conveniente. Tal vez porque es construiste toda tu carrera usando tu encanto para manipular a la gente. - dijo fuera de sus casillas, rió ante la ironía, ¿Quién era ella para hablar de engaños? Cuando Max la vio reír, creyó que estaba a punto de un ataque de nervios.

Espera. Escucha, sé que es difícil confiar en mí. Sé que va a tomar tiempo arreglar algunas cosas, pero podemos... - Brennan lo interrumpió, se levantó de la silla desafiante. - No, no, algunas cosas se rompen y no puedes recomponerlas. Así es como es, estaba bien valiéndome por mí misma. Max, estaba tan bien. - gritó.

Espera... - Brennan estaba a punto de dejar la sala, pero volteó para decirle algo más antes de irse.

Y dile a mamá que ni se moleste en buscarme, no soportaría verla partir a ella también. - Brennan se volteó para irse, pero oyó el suspiro de Max.

Max... ¿Dónde está mamá? - preguntó aún viendo a la puerta, con miedo en la voz, hace un mes se había hecho a la idea de que ambos estaban vivos, pero ¿Y si no era así? - Max. - volvió a decir, exigiendo una respuesta.

Tempy... tu madre, Christine, ella... falleció. - Brennan sintió como una opresión el pecho la dejaba sin aire, quería llorar, pero no se lo iba a permitir.

¿Y no pudiste decírmelo? - Se volteó para encararlo. - Pase 15 años pensando que estaban muertos... y hace un mes y medio me entero de que no, de que mis padres están sanos y salvos, y aunque me engañaron, estaban bien, pero no, NADIE PUDO DECIRME DE QUE MI MADRE ESTABA MUERTA. - Había guardado la compostura, pero al final la había perdido, no lloraba, pero sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto retener las lágrimas.

Perdón, pero creía que ya lo sabías... pensé que Russ... - Brennan rió de forma sombría. - ¿Russ lo sabía? - Puso su mano encima de su boca. Dio un último vistazo a su padre, y salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

Por favor espera. - dijo Max, pero nadie le respondió.

.

.

**Continuará... **

**Dejen reviews, se les agradece, gracias por leerme. **

**Díganme que opinan. **


	17. Un Fin de Semana Fuera de Serie II

**Bien, bien, ya aprendí mi lección, no tengo que leer spoilers a menos que tenga un corazón fuerte, porque estos últimos que leí, rompieron mi corazón, no diré nada porque sé que aquí hay personanas que no los leen, pero los que sí, saben de que les hablo. Bueno... aquí va otro cap, como lo prometí, esta vez no tarde tanto, jeje, bueno, gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews, que la leyeron, que me agregaron a las alerts, gracias. **

**Disclaimer: Bones no me pertenece, sólo disfruto verlo y hacer fanfictions, es de Hart Hanson, Kathy Reichs, Sthepen Nathan y todos sus productores.**

**.**

**Capitulo XVI**

**.**

**.**

**Un Fin de Semana Fuera de Serie**

**(Parte II)**

**.**

**.**

Brennan salió de la prisión estatal como alma que lleva el diablo dentro, no iba a esperar a Booth, no podía dejar que la viera así, tan sola, tan triste, tan desprotegida, caminó por horas sin rumbo, ni dirección, terminó caminando en la calle Ohio Drive Southwest, hasta que encontró el Lincoln Memorial, había un espejo de agua hermoso, se sentó frente a él, y se recostó en la columna, ya sola al fin, dejó caer las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo, la tarde empezaba a caer, el crepúsculo era una de sus escenas favoritas en la vida, siempre la hacia sentir en paz, cada vez que tenía problemas sólo tenía que sentarse a verlo, unas manos se posaron en sus hombros.

**.**

**Hace Cuatro Horas... **

**.**

Booth se sentía desesperado. No la encontraba y si algo le pasaba no se perdonaría a sí mismo. No era por la promesa que le había hecho a Sully, no era por haber prometido que la cuidaría, era porque sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, quería protegerla.

¿CÓMO QUE NO SABE? - Gritó a la recepcionista.

Yo... no, creo que se fue... pero no estoy segura. - contestó la secretaria, muerta de miedo por la reacción de Booth. Él por su parte pedía a Dios que la protegiera.

Gracias señorita. - Se volteó a la salida, se dirigió a la SUV, era demasiado pronto para reportarla como desaparecida, es más podía estar en cualquier parte de DC. Conducía por todos lados, esperando encontrarla, vio en The Founding Fathers, The Royal Dinner, todos los lugares que se le ocurrieron, su desesperación aumentaba con cada minuto que pasaba, habían sido las cuatro horas más horribles de su vida y aún no habían terminado, cansado decidió ir al único lugar donde podía pensar con claridad, el crepúsculo estaba en el cielo, se hacía tarde, lo sabía pero su instinto le decía que necesitaba pensar, recorrió los largos jardines y encontró el Lincoln Memorial con el espejo de agua que tanto le gustaba, entonces la vio... sentada de espaldas a él, suspiró de alivio cuando por fin la vio, pero algo más oprimió su pecho, caían lágrimas de su ojos azules, lágrimas de dolor. Se acercó a ella y tocó su hombro con delicadeza, ella volteó y se secó las lágrimas, rápidamente.

.

Booth... ¿Cómo... ¿Cómo me encontraste? - dijo con la voz quebrada, se sintió como la persona más débil de todo el mundo.

Una corazonada. - le respondió. - Eso es imposible. - replicó ella.

Pero lo hice. - le dijo con toda seguridad. - ¿Estás bien?

Brennan asintió. - Bree... - replicó Booth, ella odio ese tono, odio que ese nombre saliera de su labios, quería que dijera Brennan, TEMPERANCE BRENNAN. Otra lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, Booth la limpió, al hacer eso, Brennan se aferró a él con fuerza, empezó a llorar y gimotear entre sus brazos, él por su parte acariciaba su cabello y le susurraba:

Todo va a estar bien, estoy aquí. - Brennan se aferraba a la ropa de él, con tanta fuerza que pensó que la rompería, pero a él no le importó, sólo quería que ella parara de sufrir y si eso conllevaba a quedarse así para siempre, pues así lo haría. Las luces de la calle empezaron a iluminar todo DC, pero ellos seguían ahí, en su propio mundo, finalmente Brennan se separó, pero ambos quedaron muy cerca, Booth le besó la frente con ternura, una solo comparable con la de un hombre enamorado.

Siento haber hecho eso, sé que te sientes muy incómodo respecto al contacto físico... entre, uh, nosotros. - le dijo, él no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

Hey, Bree, es un abrazo de chicos. - le dijo, aunque en el corazón de él, había sido mucho más que eso.

Gracias Booth. - susurró. - ¿Qué te sucedió? - preguntó pasados unos minutos.

Booth... - por un momento pensó en echarle tierra al asunto, pero si no podía confiar en él... ¿En quién iba a confiar? - Yo... descubrí... que mi mamá... - su voz se volvió a quebrar pero recupero la compostura. - está muerta. - susurró. Booth la tomó por la cintura, ella se recostó en su hombro. - Tranquila, todo va a estar bien. - le susurró, ella soltó un par de lágrimas al oír eso. - Ella siempre va a estar contigo. - Booth sintió como ella asentía contra su hombro, pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que Booth volviera a hablar.

Vamos a casa. - Brennan asintió, pero no encontraba las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse, Booth la cargó.

Booth, puedo caminar. - le dijo mientras la llevaba al auto.

Aparentemente no. - bromeó. Brennan se volvió a sentir débil, pero esta vez no le importó tanto, se recostó en el pecho de él, sintió que por primera vez en su vida, podía ser débil frente a alguien e igual sentirse cómoda con ello. La entró a la SUV, cuando él estaba a punto de arrancar, su celular sonó, era el celular de trabajo, así que no tuvo otra que contestar.

Booth. - respondió.

Agente Booth. - Booth abrió los ojos sorprendido. - ¿Sweets?

Sí, llamaba para que confirmara la cita para hoy a las 7:00.

Sweets, no es un buen momento para esto...

Bien, pero recuerde que son dos citas semanales... - Booth rodó los ojos. - Bien, ¿Y si la próxima semana son tres? ¿Qué te parece eso?

Me parece... - Una mano femenina le quitó el teléfono del oído. - Booth, ve, puedes dejarme en casa... o podría ir, me haría bien distraerme un poco.

No, Bree... - Una voz proveniente del teléfono acordó con Brennan. - Me parece bien, podrían venir los dos.

Booth dudó unos segundos, pero los ojos obstinados de Brennan lo convencieron. - Bien. - Fue su única respuesta y colgó, antes de que el joven psicólogo pudiera decir algo más. Puso a caminar la SUV, en dirección al Hoover.

¿Estás segura? - le preguntó. - Sí. - dijo sin ningún tipo de vacilación en su voz. - Quisiera conocer al psicólogo que te hace la vida imposible.

¿Cómo sabías que el era el psicólogo? - dijo con recelo.

Bueno, fue en su tono de voz, hablaba como psicólogo. - dijo con una nota de desprecio hacia esa profesión.

Suena como si lo odiaras. - retó.

Lo odio, odio la psicología. - Booth lanzó una carcajada. - Odias la psicología, entonces ¿Por que vas?

Porque no quiero que te quiten el trabajo por mi culpa, además apresúrate, faltan 15 minutos para las 7 y el Hoover está a 20, sin contar el tráfico. - le dijo, él sonrió, era fácil hablar con ella, jamás se había sentido así junto a otra mujer, a pesar de ser muy diferentes eran casi exactos.

¿Qué? - exclamó ella, se le había olvidado que era de mala educación quedársele viendo a las personas.

Umm... nada. - dijo Booth y se dedicó a ver la carretera, no sin antes darle una última mirada de reojo.

.

**17 minutos exactos después... **

**.**

Booth, ya te dije que estaré bien. - dijo una mujer en le pasillo, Sweets, quien estaba sentado en su sillón, se levantó de un salto, supuso que era la acompañante que Booth traía a la terapia, por fin iba a ver a la mujer que traía así al Agente. La puerta se empezó a abrir.

Bien, te prometo que no le diré nada comprometedor. - dijo la mujer.

Agente Booth. - Saludó Sweets. - Y... - Ella estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Booth habló primero.

Bree Terrence. Lance Sweets. - Brennan estrechó la mano del joven psicólogo. - Lance Sweets. Bree Terrence. Bueno, ahora que ya todos se conocen, puedes esperar afuera Bree.

No, no, no, no, por favor, me encantaría que formara parte de esta sesión. - Brennan sonrió de forma ironica. - Creo que mejor esperaré afuera.

Será por el bien de Booth. - Brennan volvió a sonreír, ¿Estaba el niño de 12 años tratando de manipularla? No sabe con quien se estaba metiendo.

Bien, creo que si es por el bien de Booth, me quedaré. - En ese momento Booth se alarmó, vio un brillo en los ojos de ella que nunca antes había visto, un brillo que le encanto, pero a la vez le pareció peligroso.

Bueno... empecemos, tomen asiento. - Ambos se sentaron en el sofá.

Entonces... ¿Cómo han estado? - Ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo y dijeron "bien" al unísono.

Guau... parecen que son muy cercanos. - Booth bufó, Brennan se mordió el labio inferior.

¿Por qué lo dice Dr. Sweets? ¿Sus libros de psicología le enseñaron eso? - Booth lanzó una carcajada.

Bueno... sí, pero creo que para alguien sin entrenamiento especializado, le seria obvio que entre ustedes hay una conexión profunda. - se defendió.

¿A qué te refieres con conexión profunda? - preguntó Booth intrigado, tal vez no fueran sólo cosas de su imaginación, tal vez si existía algo más…

Bueno, ya saben, algo así como... amor. - Booth se congeló. Brennan hizo una sonrisa maliciosa.

No creo en el amor, además sólo llevamos dos noches acostándonos. ¿Qué conexión profunda puede haberse formado? Aunque si hablamos de profundidad... - Booth le tapó la boca. - Bree... por Dios. - Brennan quitó la mano de Booth de su boca. - ¿Qué pasa contigo? - susurró.

Ella rodó los ojos. - Bien, no nos hemos acostado. - Sweets que aún no se había recuperado del todo, preguntó. - ¿No lo han hecho? - Ambos negaron.

Me dicen la verdad. - afirmó. - No hay forma de que puedas saber eso. - dijo Booth aún molesto.

Bueno... hay una ciencia que estudia los movimientos en el rostro, así puedes saber cuando alguien miente. - dijo Brennan. Booth miró a Brennan.

¿Ahora lo defiendes? Hace rato le estabas jugando bromas pesadas. - dijo. - No lo defiendo, sólo estaba aclarando su punto. - dijo ella. - Pensé que lo odiabas.

No lo odio, odio su profesión, es todo. - Estaban tan ensimismados en su pelea que no se dieron cuenta en que momento se acercaron uno al otro. - Es lo mismo, si odias el traje, odias al que lo lleva puesto. - Ambos se habían olvidado completamente de Sweets.

No, puedo odiar el traje, pero querer al que lo lleva puesto, no es lo mismo. - Booth fue el primero en notar la cercanía de ambos, se separó lentamente, cuando Booth hizo esto, Brennan hizo lo mismo, ambos quedaron en esquinas opuestas del sofá, se lanzaban miradas incómodas.

Ven... a eso me refiero, el leguaje corporal de ustedes dos, les pide a gritos lo obvio.

¿Y eso donde lo leíste? - dijo Brennan con sorna. - ¿En tu caja de cereal? ¿O en una galleta de la suerte? ¿O lo aprendiste de tus videojuegos?

Escuchen, hagamos algo, este el círculo de la verdad. - Sweets hizo un círculo con sus dedos índices. - Podemos hablar de lo que sea aquí. - Nadie dijo nada, Sweets suspiró rendido.

Bien, tengo una pregunta. ¿Hace cuanto que se conocen? - Ambos se vieron de reojo.

No lo sé. - respondió finalmente Brennan. - Hace 3 años, o un mes como lo quieras ver. - dijo Booth. Brennan vio hacía el suelo.

¿Por qué eso? - preguntó Sweets.

Bueno... hace tres años, la arresté en un aeropuerto. - Booth sonrió, recordó ese beso que se habían dado, Brennan también lo hizo. - pero después no la volví a ver, hasta hace un mes. - Sweets vio las sonrisas que tenían en la cara, supo que había algo que no le contaban.

¿Qué pasó en ese aeropuerto?

Nada interesante. - respondió Brennan.

¿Por qué la arrestó el Agente Booth? – preguntó.

Le disparé en el brazo, después les disparé a otros dos agentes y amenacé a dos guardias de seguridad. Todo empezó porque yo había puesto una bomba en el edificio. – Sweets abrió la boca sorprendido, ambos empezaron a reírse. Supo que le habían jugado una broma, pero aún estaba asombrado por la naturalidad con la mentía Bree, parecía que decía la verdad.

Creo que ya es hora de irse. ¿No lo crees Sweets? – dijo Booth con sorna.

Bien, la sesión de hoy, terminó. - Ambos salieron del consultorio con un "Gracias Sweets" Él se recostó en su silla. Había encontrado a Booth interesante, pero esos dos juntos, eran el sueño de todo psicólogo, personalidades complementarias, quería ayudarlos a que se dieran cuenta de que uno era el complemento del otro, pero ¿Cómo? si tenían una venda alrededor de su cabeza que les tapaba los ojos, y otra que les ataba de manos, iba a ser un trabajo muy duro.

**Continuará...**

**Comentarios en los reviews, por favor**


	18. Un Fin de Semana Fuera de Serie III

**¡Hola! Todavía estoy viva... sé que no he estado actualizando tan seguido como antes, pero la próxima semana tengo examenes y estado entregando trabajos de zona, pero bueno, no los aburro... ahí va el cap, el próximo será el último del fin de semana. Saludos. **

**Panqueques: **Son lo mismo que hotcakes o pancakes. En otros países significa otra cosa, por eso lo explicó.

**Disclaimer: **Bones no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hart Hanson y a Fox.

**.**

**.**

**Un Fin de Semana Fuera de Serie**

**.**

**.**

**(Parte III)**

**.**

**.**

Ambos regresaron al departamento y fueron a dormir, demasiado cansados para discutir los sucesos de hoy. Brennan despertó a mitad de la noche, escuchó su nombre salir de la habitación de Booth. _Bree, Bree. _Se levantó de la cama, salió de su habitación y tocó la puerta.

¿Booth? ¿Estás bien? - Un leve sonido fue su respuesta. - ¿Booth? - Giró el picaporte y de puntillas, asomó su cabeza en la habitación, lo que vio fue a Booth dormido, revolviendo las sábanas blancas y gimiendo su nombre. Brennan era una mujer que nunca había considerado el sexo como un tabú, sabía que era algo natural, al igual que los sueños sexuales con otras personas, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando oyó salir de la boca de Booth su nombre.

Bree... - Cerró la puerta y se encerró en su cuarto, sentía como sus mejillas aún estaban rojizas, la sangre aglomerandose en su cabeza, un ligero ¡bum! cada vez que latía su corazón, ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? Se tiró a la cama, tratando de borrar lo que acababa de ver de su mente, pero no podía hacerlo, se quedó dormida, sabiendo que quizás haber oído lo que oyó, no iba a hacer nada bueno con sus sueños, ¿O al contrario?

Cuando despertó, no recordó haber soñado nada en particular, se levantó y se fue a bañar, el agua tibia del baño la despertó por completo y recordó que tuvo un pequeño sueño con Booth, soñó que era su compañero de trabajo, rió. ¡Hasta donde podía llegar la imaginación! Salió, se fue a cambiar, iba dispuesta a hacer el desayuno, pero alguien le había ganado, el olor a panqueques recién hechos, la embriagó, adoraba los panqueques. Vio a Booth terminando de arreglar la mesa, habían platos, panqueques y una pequeña flor en el centro.

¡Hola Bree! Espero te gusten los panqueques. ¿Qué tal dormiste? - preguntó.

No mejor que tú, supongo. - Booth la miró extrañado. _¿Sería posible? _Negó con la cabeza, no podía ser posible, tal vez sólo lo decía por decirlo.

Así que dormiste mal, bueno, prueba uno de mis famosos panqueques, te alegrará el día. - Ambos se sentaron, Booth le paso el cuchillo y el tenedor, empezaron a comer.

Bree... tengo que... hay algo que tengo que decirte. - Brennan estaba metiendose un pedazo de panqueque a la boca, se quedó congelada en su posición.

Come tranquila, no es nada malo... espero. - le dijo Booth, Brennan masticó despacio.

Espero no te moleste, pero mi hijo va a pasar el día de hoy aquí. - ella suspiró aliviada. Por un momento pensó que Booth se le iba a declarar o algo así. Asintió con demasiada energía para el gusto de Booth. - Me parece bien. ¿Cómo no supe que eras divorciado?

Porque no lo soy... nunca me case. - Esta vez fue él quien engullo su panqueque.

Ohhh... tuviste un hijo fuera del matrimonio. ¿Cómo se llama?

Parker. - Él desayuno prosiguió tranquilamente, hacían bromas sobre el estado civil de Brennan y ella le confesó que no quería casarse, ni tener hijos. Booth fue a lavar los platos.

No entiendo como no quieres casarte. Todas las mujeres sueñan con la boda de sus sueños y todo eso. - dijo Booth desde el fregadero.

Bueno... yo no soy todas las mujeres. - le dijo, él sonrió, en eso tenia razón. - Bien, tienes un punto. - En ese momento tocaron la puerta, Brennan estaba muy cerca, así que respondió.

Booth, sé que es muy repentino pero... - Rebecca se quedó callada al ver que, quien le respondió fue una mujer despampanate en vez de el padre de su hijo.

Ah... Hola... ¿Se encuentra Booth? - pregunto. - Sí, claro... umm... Booth. - gritó desde la puerta, él salió corriendo de la cocina al escuchar la voz de Brennan.

Hola Rebecca.

¿Cómo estás Booth? Veo que muy bien. - le dijo sacásticamente. Un niño de cabellos rubios salió por detrás de la mujer.

¡Papi! - gritó, Booth estiro los brazos, él se abalanzó contra Booth y este lo elevó por el suelo. - ¿Cómo estás campeón? - Mientras Booth y Parker compartían un momento padre-hijo, Brennan y Rebeca compartían un momento incómodo, cuando Booth notó esto, las presento.

Rebecca, ella es Bree Terrence. Bree, ella es Rebecca Stinson.

Mucho gusto. - dijeron al unísono. - ¿Desde hace cuanto son novios? - preguntó, ambos se congelaron en su lugar, Booth fue el primero que habló.

No somos novios. - sentenció Booth. Rebecca los vio con sorpresa. - Oh, no creí que... bueno, pero ahora hay de todo... ¿No? Se puede ser amigos e igual... - Brennan la interrumpió.

Tampoco tenemos relacio... - Booth le tapó la boca. - Creo que se sobreentiende, tampoco tenemos de eso. - dijo Booth.

¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Parker. Brennan logró liberarse de Booth. Iba a terminar la oración pero las miradas asesinas de Booth y Rebecca le impidieron continuar.

Qué Bree y yo, solo somos amigos. - le susurró, el niño asintió. Rebecca asintió, no muy convencida, pero lo dejo pasar, se notaba a miles de distancia que lo de ellos dos era más que simple amistad, se podía sentir la tensión en el aire, se despidió de Parker, Booth y Brennan.

.

Parker se bajo de los brazos de su padre. - ¡Panqueques! - gritó, fue directo a la mesa y se sirvió un plato lleno de ellos. Empezó a comer, Booth y Brennan sonrieron. Él se fue a terminar de lavar los platos. Brennan se quedó viendo, como el niño comía igual a su padre.

¿Te gustan los dinosaurios? - le preguntó Parker a Booth.

Bueno... sí, creo que son muy interesantes. - respondió Brennan.

A mí también, pero mi mamá y capitan fantastico, no tienen tiempo para ir al museo. - Brennan se extrañó ante la expresión del niño.

¿Capitán Fantastico?

Es el apodo que papá y yo le tenemos al novio de mamá. - dijo con una sonrisa. - No le digas a nadie, en especial a mamá, seguro se enojaría muchísimo.

Bien, lo prometo. - dijo Brennan en tono de confidencia. - ¿Me llevarías algún día al museo? - le preguntó en tono inocente. Brennan asintió, después recordó algo, tomó su cartera y sacó una tarjeta amarilla.

Parker ¿Ves esto? - le dijo mostrandole la tarjeta amarilla emplasticada. - Es un pase al museo, si la muestras puedes entrar gratis. Te la regalo, casi nunca voy.

Whoooa... gracias Bree. - Brennan sonrió, el niño comió otro pedazo de su plato. La miro con ojos suspicaces.

Entonces... ¿Tú y mi papá no son novios? - preguntó, la pregunta tomó con la guardia baja a Brennan.

Ah... no, no somos novios, sólo amigos.

¿Algún día lo serán? - Parker se metió un pedazo gigante de panqueque a la boca. Brennan negó con la cabeza.

No lo creo Parker. ¿Por qué? - dijo Brennan, Booth salió de la cocina y los encontro hablando.

Bueno... quiero que mi papá tenga una novia linda e inteligente, no como con la última que tuvo, Tessa. A ella no le gustaban los dinosaurios, además creía que el Diplodocus era un país. - Parker y Brennan lanzaron una carcajada, Booth no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos oían.

¿Tú sí sabes que es verdad? - le preguntó Parker. - Era un dinosaurio que vivió en el Júrasico Tardió, medía entre 29.53 yardas de largo y pesaba más o menos 20 toneladas, su dieta era hervibora. - concluyó.

¿Sabes todo sobre dinosaurios? - preguntó emocionado, hasta dejó su plato de panqueques por hablar con ella.

Sí, he estudiado mucho, también sé otras cosas, como por ejemplo, sé que si no terminas tu plato, tu papá se va a sentir muy mal. - Parker, quien se había olvidado del plato lo cogió rápidamente. - ¿Sabes sobre estrellas? - Ella asintió. - ¡Qué bien! A mí me gusta la Osa Mayor... - Parker tomó un bocado. - ¿Cuál te gusta a ti? - Brennan sonrió internamente, sabía la respuesta a esa. - La Delphinus o el Delfín. - Parker tomó otro bocado. - No había oído hablar de esa. ¿Cómo es? ¿Tiene forma de delfín?

Sí, la tiene, es un constelación menor, por lo tanto difícil de ver, se encuentra entre Vulpecula, Sagitta, Aquila, Equuleus y Pegaso, tiene una historia, .. ¿Quieres oírla? - Parker asintió energeticamente. - Bueno, Había una vez un dios llamado Poseidon, él rey de los mares, lo tenía todo pero se sentía muy sólo, ya que todas la diosas sentían desagrado por el mar, Poseidón necesitaba una esposa que se sintiera a gusto en las profundidades marinas, se fijo en un nereida, Anfitrite, pero ella no sentía nada por él, así que huyó a la cordillera del Atlas. Poseidón envió varios mensajeros y uno de ellos, Delfino, logró convencerla de tal manera que ella misma le pidió que arreglara la boda. En agradecimiento Poseidón puso a Delfino en el Cielo como la constelación del Delfín. - finalizó Brennan, Parker le había puesto atención en todo su relato, así que no vio a su padre acercarsele a Bree por detrás.

¿Bree? ¿Qué es una nerei... nerida? - preguntó. - Nereida, así se le llamaban a las cincuenta hijas de Nereo y Doris, todas ninfas del mar, Nereo era hijo de Ponto y Gea, Gea era la diosa de la tierra, Ponto era el anterior dios del mar, Doris era hija de Oceano, un Titan y Tetis, diosa del mar. - Parker estaba impresionado con todo lo que sabía la amiga de su padre. Booth tomó a Brennan por detrás, haciendola saltar de susto, Parker también salto cuando Brennan lo hizo, Booth reía a carcajadas.

Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. - Se sentó en una silla mientras Brennan lo fulminaba con la mirada. - Entonces, campeón. ¿Te gusto la clase?

Claro que sí, ¡Bree es muy cool! - Brennan sonrió al oír a Parker usar _cool_ para describirla, seguro no pensaría eso si supiera a que se dedica. - Ves... apenas lo conoces de hace diez minutos y ya piensa que eres cool. - le dijo a Brennan.

Si, ella es muy inteligente, debería ser tu novia. - Ambos se miraron incómodos.

Parker, Bree es sólo una amiga de papá. - Brennan le sonrió, se sentía bien saber que tenía un amigo, no sabía porque pero sentía que Booth de alguna forma ya era parte de ella. Ambos se perdieron en sus miradas, hasta que Parker habló.

Ven... eso es... ustedes se miran como mamá y el capitán fantastico se miran. - Booth se levantó de su silla. - Bueno. ¿Qué quieren hacer? - dijo Booth cambiando de tema. - Juguemos Monopoly. ¿Por favor papi? Di que sí. - Booth sonrió, su hijo podía convencerlo tan fácilmente. - Preguntale a Bree.

¿Bree? Por favor... - Parker puso cara de niño bueno, en es instante se dio cuenta de que si no podía resistirsele al Booth mayor, no tenía esperanzas con el Boothcito, era igual a él, pero màs inocente. - Bien, juguemos monopoly, de todos modos los voy a vencer.

Booth se carcajeó. - Claro que no. Estás viendo al maestro en monopoly número uno.

Bueno quizás tú seas el maestro, pero yo soy la reina. - Bromeó Brennan. - Ya lo veremos. - exclamó Parker. Pasaron casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde jugando, Brennan ganó la mayoría de veces, dejó ganar a Parker algunas más, pero a Booth lo tenía cortito, siempre que él pensaba que ganaría, lo dejaba limpio, a veces hasta le ponía trampas, todos se la estaban pasando bien, incluso Booth.

¿Parker tienes tareas? - le preguntó pasado un rato. El silencio del niño fue su respuesta. - ¿Cuándo pensabas hacerlas?

Lo siento papá, pero es que es anatomía, tengo que nombrar todos los huesos... son 200 huesos. - se explicó Parker.

206. - corrigió Brennan. - Te puedo ayudar. - Parker asintió. Fueron a su cuarto a hacer la tarea, Brennan le dijo todos los 206 huesos del cuerpo humano, le ayudó a memorizar los nombres, la sonrisa de Booth era inigualable, llegó la noche y tocaron el timbre, era Rebbeca.

Hola, Seeley. - Parker salió detrás de él. - Hola, amor. ¿Cómo estás?

Bien, ma, hoy aprendí los 206 huesos, gracias a Bree. - Brennan sonrió discretamente, pero Rebecca lo notó.

¡Hey! ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer pizza? Ve con Drew al auto. - Parker asintió. - Adiós papá, adiós Bree, gracias por la ayuda.

Bien, campeón, cuidate. - le revolvió los cabellos rubios al niño. Él se abrazó a Booth y después hizo algo que Brennan no esperaba, la abrazó. - Adiós Park. - susurró ella. Él niño corrió a la salida.

Bien... gracias por todo, Seeley, sé que fue muy repentino, pero parece que la paso muy bien, y gracias a ti Bree, por ayudarlo, parece que le agradaste muy rápido.

Lo sé, fue un placer. - Le dijo Brennan, ambas se despidieron, Rebecca estaba a punto de despedirse de Booth. - Sé que no es de mi incumbencia... pero... ¿Ustedes están saliendo?

NO - dijeron al unísono. - Sólo somos amigos. - dijo Booth, Rebecca no quedó muy convencida, se despidió. Cuando cerraron la puerta quedó una atmósfera muy incómoda para ambos.

**Continuará... **

**¿Comentarios? **


	19. Un Fin de Semana Fuera de Serie IV

**.**

**Capítulo XVIII**

**.**

**.**

**Un Fin de Semana Fuera de Serie**

**.**

**(Parte Final)**

.

Eres una de ellos - le dijo Booth para aligerar la tensión entre ellos.

¿Una qué? - dijo con temor en su voz. ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

Una cerebrito, ya sabes... muy inteligente, sabes muchas cosas, material del Jeffersonian. - Brennan se relajó y una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en su rostro. - Me encanta tu sonrisa. - Brennan bajo la mirada. Booth también.

¿Quieres una cerveza? - le ofreció Booth. Brennan asintió, empezaron a tomar, primero una botella, luego otra y otra...

.

Así que has estado en muchas partes del mundo. ¿Francia? - preguntó Booth. Ya se habían pasado de copas, pero sólo a Booth se le estaba subiendo.

Sí, he estado ahí, la comida es deliciosa. - Tomó otro trago.

Supongo que has conocido mucha gente. - Ella asintió. - Define gente, porque algunos son animales, no se saben comportar. - ambos rieron.

Tenemos un caso de un caníbal, no lo hemos podido resolver, pero avanzamos, lento pero seguro, eso sería la definición de animal. - ella asintió, miró los labios de Booth.

¿Quieres hacer una competencia? Veamos quien puede tomar más tequila.

¡¿Tequila? - exclamó sorprendida, aquella vez tomaron tequila y las cosa casi se salen de control. - Sí, a menos que tengas miedo de que te gane. - le dijo un Booth semi-borracho. Una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro. - Acepto. - Booth trajo limón y sal. Empezaron a tomar, Brennan tomó seis tragos de tequila y Booth iba por cuatro.

¿Quieres poner algo de música? - preguntó un Booth muy borracho, pero a Brennan apenas le había hecho efecto alguno.

Lo dices sólo porque sabes que no puedes ganarme. - retó Brennan, aún con varios tragos encima, seguía hablando como si estuviera teniendo una conversación normal.

Tal vez... sea cierto... pero igual quieres... - dijo Booth arrastrando las palabras. Brennan rió al ver a Booth en ese estado. Él se acercó al estéreo y lo encendió. La canción de "Hot Blooded"

Mira, Hot Blooded, nena. - Booth empezó a tocar una guitarra imaginaria. Brennan se sorprendió cuando Booth la llamó nena. Empezó a cantar la letra de la canción.

**Well, I'm Hot Blooded, check it and see**

_Bueno, soy de sangre caliente, compruébalo y ve_

**I got a fever of a hundred and three **

_Tengo fiebre de ciento tres_

**Come on baby, do you do more than dance? **

_Vamos, nena, ¿Haces más que bailar? _

**I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded**

_Soy de sangre caliente, soy de sangre caliente._** - **Booth cantaba a todo pulmón, no le importaba lo mal que se veía, Brennan sintió ganas de cantar también, empezó a moverse. Ambos saltaban en medio de la sala de Booth, cantaba con todo, Brennan lanzó una patada al aire.

**Now it's up to you, can we make a secret **_**rendezvous**_**? **

_Ahora es tu decisión, ¿Podemos __tener un amorío? _

**Oh, before we do, you'll have to get away from you know who **

_Oh, antes de que lo hagamos, tienes que alejarte de tu sabes quien_

Ambos se sintieron incómodos al pronunciar eso, pero la borrachera de Booth, lo dejo pasar. **  
****  
****Well, I'm Hot Blooded, check it and see **

_Bueno, soy de sangre caliente, compruebalo y ve_

**I got a fever of a hundred and three **

_Tengo una fiebre de ciento tres_

**Come on baby, do you do more than dance? **

_Vamos, nena, ¿Haces más que bailar? _

**I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded**

_Soy de sangre caliente, soy de sangre caliente_

**Hot blooded, every night**

_Sangre caliente, todas las noches. _

**Hot blooded, you're looking so tight**

_Sangre caliente, te miras tan bien_

**Hot blooded, now you're driving me wild**

_Sangre caliente, ahora me vuelves salvaje._

**Hot blooded, I'm so hot for you, child**

_Sangre caliente, estoy tan caliente por ti, niña._

**Hot blooded, I'm a little bit high**

_Sangre caliente, estoy algo drogado_

**Hot blooded, you're a little bit shy**

_Sangre caliente, eres algo tímida_

**Hot blooded, you're making me sing**

_Sangre caliente, me haces cantar_

**Hot blooded, for your sweet sweet thing **

_Sangre caliente, por ti, cosita dulce, dulce. - _Booth le sonrió a Brennan. - Ahora es nuestra canción. - gritó en un último salto.

Ambos cayeron exhaustos en el sofá, reían y reían como locos, estaban tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban, pero seguían riendo, de un momento a otro Booth besó a Brennan, está al sentir la lengua de Booth invadiendo su boca, lo apartó rápidamente.

¿Booth? ¿Qué haces? - Él la vio. - Te amo. - le susurró. Brennan se quedó congelada. - No, no. no. - gritó.

¿Por qué? - dijo Booth desesperado. - Tú piensas que necesito protección, pero tú eres quien lo necesita.

¿Protección de qué?

Protección de mí. No mereces a alguien como yo.

Pero... escuchame, has escuchado a parejas que han estado enamoradas por 30 ó 40 ó 50 años, es siempre el hombre quien dice lo sabía. Lo sabía.

Ambos lloraban, Booth se fue quedando dormido antes de que Brennan pudiera replicar. - Booth, no soy buena para ti, te pondría en... ¿Booth? - notó que Booth estaba con los ojos cerrados. - ¿Booth? ¿Booth? - Brennan al ver que Booth se había dormido, rió por mero alivio, se había salvado, por segunda vez consecutiva gracias al alcohol. Ahora sólo esperaba que la mañana siguiente no lo recordara.

.

Booth despertó en el sofá, con una manta encima, no recordaba casi nada de la noche anterior, estaba casi seguro de que había cantado, porque le dolía toda la garganta, también le dolían las piernas. Tenía una resaca enorme.

Veo que despertaste. - dijo una voz femenina que él reconoció muy bien. - ¿Qué paso anoche?

Nada, tomamos hasta que terminamos bien borrachos y cantamos Hot Blooded. Dijiste que era nuestra canción. Caímos en el sofá y te quedaste dormido. Yo todavía logre arrastrarme a la habitación. - le dijo con una sonrisa. Él asintió, sintió que había algo más entre el "caímos en el sofá" y el "te quedaste dormido" pero no sabía que era. Se levantó y se fue a duchar. Ambos salieron del apartamento. Fueron al hospital a sacar a Sully.

Hola, Bree. - le dio un beso en los labios. Brennan se quedó impresionada. - Hola Booth. - chocaron las manos. Brennan y Booth estaban impresionados por la muestra de afecto que Sully le demostró a la primera.

¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó Brennan saliendo del shock inicial.

Pues ya sabes, la hierba mala nunca muere. - bromeó. Salieron del hospital, Booth llevó a Sully a su casa, Brennan insistió en que podía ir a su casa sola, Booth aunque no muy convencido, supo que no podía convencerla de lo contrario. Cuando llegó a su apartamento, vio un sobre, tenía un disco dentro, un anillo y una nota.

"Tempy, sé que no he sido el mejor padre del mundo, pero al menos debes ver esto, el anillo es de tu madre, ha pasado de generación en generación. Ven conmigo si tienes dudas, desde ahora siempre estaré para ti." Brennan hizo una bolita de papel con la nota y la arrojó con rabia a la pared. Sintió la ira recorrer su cuerpo, guardo el video en un cajón, contempló el anillo, se lo puso. Se fue a dormir.

**Continuara... **

**No me odien, sé que estoy siguiendo la escuela de HH, pero pronto todo se resolvera.**

**La Buena Noticia: No tienen fotos mías para ponerla en la pared y tirarle dardos. **

**La mala: No actualizaré hasta el jueves de la otra semana. O sea, jueves 9 de Septiembre. **

**Y una que no sé como clasificarla, tengo un fic que publicaré ese jueves. **

**Saludos, hasta dentro de dos semanas. **


	20. La Vida Sigue

**I'm back, baby! Ya volví, y me fue tan bien, excepto en mate, pero igual. Espero les gusten los dos caps, y que la espera haya valido la pena, y gracias a todos lo que me han dejado reviews, también a bonesfds, quienes me dejan reviews pero nunca los puedo responder. Gracias a Detective Emily Lockart, **

**Disclaimer: Bones no me pertenece, le pertenece a HH y SN. y FOX. **

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo XIX**

**.**

**.**

**La Vida Sigue su Curso**

**.**

**.**

Los días pasaron... Brennan no le mencionó el tema de la declaración a Booth, aunque él podía ver que algo pasaba cuando le preguntaba, ella le decía que nada, también iba casi todos los días al Jeffersonian para ayudarlos, avanzaron mucho, aunque Booth no sabía como lo habían hecho, le satisfacía que cada vez estaban más cerca. Zack también llegó al Jeffersonian, como Doctor Zack Addy, sacó una credencial, para poder atestiguar si hacía falta, era falsa claro está, pero al ser de la CIA, podía ser astronauta, haber pisado la luna y nadie dudaría de él.

Soy Zack Addy, y les ayudaré con el caso. - se presentó al entrar.

Vaya, alguien más de la CIA. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Usarás tus poderes de coacción para sacarnos toda la información que puedas? - dijo Hodgins con sorna.

No sé lo que significa. - respondió Zack, Hogins rió por lo bajo. - Tarado de la CIA. Sin ofender Bree. - le dijo a Brennan.

No soy ningún tarado, mi IQ esta por encima de los 180. - Cam subió a la plataforma. - ¿Quién es él? - Brennan reaccionó rápidamente. - Él es el Doctor Zack Addy. - Hodgins se carcajeó, Brennan volteó a verlo, si las miradas mataran... en cambio Cam, lo vio confundida. - Lo has visto, es un niño como para llevar el título de Doctor. - Se explicó, sabiendo que por lo que reía no era por eso, sino por lo de el título de "Doctor"

La verdad, tengo 25. - Dijo Zack, Hodgins bufó. Salió de la plataforma.

.

Los meses pasaron, Brennan se hizo amiga de todos en el Jeffersonian, siguió su relación con Sully, aunque también creció su relación con Booth, cada vez se acercaban más, pasaban horas y horas hablando en el Dinner, en su apartamento, por teléfono, llamaba más a Booth que a Sully, también pasaba mucho tiempo con Parker y Booth, era más que evidente que lo que tenían era algo más que simple amistad. Llegó la diciembre y la navidad estaba cada vez más cerca, Booth le presentó a una fiscal, Caroline, llegó mientras comían en el Dinner.

Booth, necesito tu encantadora cara en el estrado. - Ambos se quedaron callados y voltearon a ver a la fiscal.

Caroline. ¿Te importa? - le dijo Booth.

Ahora veo porque no estás cuando te busco, tienes una novia nueva... ¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?

Se llama Bree... y no es mi novia. - Caroline sonrió. - Espero que seas más convincente en el estrado, cherrie.

Gracias. - Le dijo. - Perdone sus modales. Soy Bree Terrence. - le dijo Brennan a Caroline.

Mucho gusto. Dime Caroline. No me gustan las formalidades. Booth no me dijo que tenía una novia tan encantadora. - Booth rodó los ojos, ambos sonrieron, se vieron a los ojos, se quedaron como perdidos en la infinidad de ellos.

Como dije, ojalá seas más convincente en el estrado. - Ambos salieron de su ensimismamiento. - Ya te dije que no es mi novia. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

Me quedaría, pero tres son multitud y tengo mucho trabajo. Adiós Cherrie.

Adiós, Caroline. - respondió Booth. - Adiós. - dijo Brennan.

.

La navidad venía a pasos agigantados, Booth oyó a Brennan hablar por teléfono con un hombre, le dijo que la necesitaba a las nueve de la noche en el Hotel Hilton, habitación 325, que debía ir y salir rápido. Cuando estaban en la SUV, camino al Jeffersonian.

Mira Bree, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, y sé que no crees en la monogamia, pero... no deberías engañarlo de esa manera. - Brennan lo interrumpió. - ¿Cómo que engañándolo?

Tú sabes... lo de la llamada, el hombre que te dijo lo de la habitación... - Booth la miro a los ojos. - Mereces algo mejor, no alguien que te trate como una... - cortó sus palabras, había hablado de más. - Espera... ¿Me acabas de llamar zorra?

¡NO! ¡NO! Nunca te llamaría así, y si di a entender eso, lo siento... yo... nunca... - Booth estaba nervioso, él nunca quiso decir algo semejante, no tenía la intención.

Sí, me acabas de llamar zorra. Y como dijiste, **no te incumbe**. - dijo remarcando cada palabra.

Pero... no es justo para Sully. Él es mi amigo y tú también, no debes engañar a alguien que quieres, sabes que en algún momento eso te explotará en la cara - En ese momento Brennan explotó, su jefe la había llamado en la mañana para decirle que tenía que ir a matar a alguien a las nueve en el Hilton, justo cuando planeaba pasar una noche tranquila, sin trabajo, no muertes, ni papeleo, pero no, tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio de la CIA, ahora venía Booth, le daba un sermón sobre la honestidad, le recordaba lo patética que es, tratando de mantener una mentira por miedo a perderle, y lo peor de todo es que le decía zorra. - CALLATE BOOTH. - gritó. Booth parqueó en la acera que daba al Jeffersonian, Brennan jaló la manija enojada. - Y para tu información, no engaño a Sully.

¿Entonces quién diablos era él? - Booth sabía que había algo de celos escondidos en la pregunta. Le mataba saber que aparte de Sully había otro que la tenía entre sus brazos.

No te incumbe, pero no lo engaño, si lo hiciera te lo diría y lo sabes. Y de verdad, me enoja, que creas que no confió en ti. - Cerró de un portazo. Booth se sintió como la peor persona del mundo por haberle dicho eso. La siguió. La tomó del brazo, se retractó en seguida, Brennan lo vio enojada. En ese momento la empezó lo que podría haberse denominado como la Tercera Guerra Mundial, ella le empezó a gritar, diciéndole que si la volvía a agarrar el brazo de esa forma, no viviría para contarlo.

.

DEJAMÉ SOLA POR UN DEMONIO. - gritó cuando entraron al Jeffersonian.

No, ya lo siento. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que disculparme?

NO ME INTERESA, DEBISTE HABERTE ALEJADO. - Todos en la plataforma se quedaron callados, no podían saludar a Brennan, ésta les había dicho que si la miraban con Booth hicieran como que si no la conocían, además no querían meterse en medio, o seguramente terminarían con algún hueso roto. Fue a la oficina de Hodgins.

Bree... por favor, escúchame, me preocupo por ti, es todo. - suplicó Booth.

No me interesa, debiste haberme advertido que estabas oyendo. - Angela y Hodgins estaban en la oficina, cuando Brennan entró gritándole algo a Booth, supieron que tenían que intervenir, por la seguridad de Booth.

¡Hey! Calmados chicos. - dijo Hodgins. - Nadie se va a matar hoy y menos en mi oficina. ¿Cuál es el problema? - Ambos se quedaron callados. - ¿Bree? - Ella rodó los ojos.

Bien, él oyó una conversación muy privada, no tenía derecho, se metió en asuntos que no le incumbían. - Angela abrió los ojos como platos pensó que Booth había oído algo de la CIA, no quería pensar que su amiga tendría que... "eliminar" a Booth, Brennan notó esto y negó con la cabeza, ella se relajó. - ¿Booth? - dijo Angela con la interrogante en su voz.

Sé que estuvo mal, pero... de verdad me preocupa. - le sonrió a Brennan. - Sólo quiero ayudar. ¿Lo sabes verdad? Y nunca, nunca, quise decirte algo semejante. Jamás - Ella sintió la sinceridad en las palabras de Booth y le sonrió. - Bien, te creo Booth, pero prométeme que nunca en tu vida, saltarás a conclusiones otra vez. O volverás a meterte en mi vida personal.

Lo prometo. - le dijo Booth.

Bien. ¿Todo arreglado? - preguntó Hodgins. Ambos asintieron. - ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? - le dijo Booth a Brennan. Ella asintió. Él casi olvidaba por lo que había ido al Jeffersonian. - Hodgins, necesito las pruebas. - Hodgins le dio un sobre. Booth se fue con Brennan, puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Ummm... ¿Así se siente ser maestro del kinder? - bromeó Hodgins. Angela sonrió. - En el kinder no sientes la tensión sexual.

Hodgins sonrió pícaramente. - Sí, hay una gran tensión entre ellos, y estar en medio _me tensó_ mucho. ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a quitarme la tensión?

Mmm... ¿En tu casa o en la mía? - propuso Angela.

¿Sabes? Hay un lugar aquí, donde guardan las antigüedades egipcias, hay esta la cama que perteneció a Cleopatra. ¿Te gustaría... - Angela sonrió.

No digas más. ¿Dónde está? - Hodgins la tomó de la mano y se fueron corriendo hacia el lugar. Días después Cam regañó a Hodgins por tener sexo con su novia en un lugar del Jeffersonian.

.

En la víspera de Navidad llamaron a Brennan, era la CIA.

Brennan - contestó.

Brennan, te necesitamos aquí. - le dijo Zack al otro lado de la línea.

Bien, ahí estaré... Zack.. - dudó por un segundo. - ¿Sí? ¿Brennan?

¿Me enviaran a otra misión? - preguntó con cautela. - No lo sé, pero... creo que sí. Digo. ¿Para qué más te puede llamar personalmente? - Ella suspiró resignada.

Gracias Zack. - Colgó, se dirigió a la CIA, entró al edificio y buscó la oficina de su jefe, el presidente, y en efecto, Brennan iba a otra misión, esta vez iba a Los Ángeles, un millonario, Jack Burrows, dueño del Bufete Burrows&Collins, también de la cadena de hoteles Paradise, la causa: Estaba metido en algo muy sucio. Prostitución y drogas, pero no podían tocarlo, además sabía ciertos secretos del gobierno Ruso, había que eliminarlo. Pero antes había que medir que tanto sabía, y sí algo podía ser de utilidad. Ahí era donde entraba Brennan, la mejor agente, gracias a sus habilidades de coacción y manipulación, Brennan rió por lo bajo. Lo decía como si fuera algo bueno.

Llegó a la oficina de Angela, estaba estimando el tiempo en que un agente podría entrar y salir de un edificio sin ser visto, en su programa de reconocimiento de masa, al cual cariñosamente llamaba "Angelator" Cuando la artista vio a su amiga llegar, y el semblante de su rostro, supo que algo andaba mal.

Angela, tengo una misión, salgo esta noche... así que venia a despedirme. - Angela apagó el Angelator, se acercó a Brennan.

Bueno... que tengas buen viaje... pero no es por eso que viniste, no del todo. - dijo Angela. Brennan rió, su amiga la conocía tan bien. - ¿Recuerdas aquel fin de semana que pase con Booth en su apartamento? - Angela asintió. - Bueno, el sábado en la madrugada, nos besamos apasionadamente, casi tenemos sexo a no ser que Booth me detuviera y lo hizo, el domingo de madrugada, lo oí gemir mi nombre mientras soñaba, ese mismo día, en la noche, nos pasamos de tragos y me dijo que me amaba, que sabía que yo era la mujer con la que quería pasar 30 ó 40 ó 50 años, aunque estaba muy borracho, eso combinado con todo lo demás, tiene sentido. ¿No? Y ahora tengo que ir a una misión, cuando todo iba tan bien, ahora tendré que volver a mentirle y... ya no quiero hacerlo más... siento que cada vez que le miento... algo me come por dentro... por primera vez, me siento mal al mentir, Ang. - Angela asintió. Su amiga tenía problemas, sabia que no podía presionarla, pero tenía que decirle la verdad.

Brennan, este lío que tienes... debes de elegir Bren. ¿Tu trabajo o Booth? ¿Cuál es más importante para ti? Si escoges Booth, debes decirle la verdad, si escoges el trabajo... sé buena con él, no le hagas pedazos el corazón, sólo devuélveselo.

Pero, si lo elijó a él... y le cuento todo, puede que hasta me odie... entonces... tendré... - No pudo seguir, la sola idea de matar a Booth le parecía dolorosa.

Sí, pero es un riesgo que tendrás que tomar, pero de seguro entenderá. Él fue francotirador, sabe lo que es "servir al país" - Brennan asintió. Riesgos, de eso se trataba toda su vida, de los riesgos, y aunque siempre tenía las de ganar, ahora ponía mucho en juego y si perdía, esta vez lo perdería todo.

Bien, lo pensaré, yo... tengo que ir a empacar. - Angela la abrazó con fuerza. - ¿Por cuanto tiempo esta vez?

Por seis, te llamaré lo prometo. - Se separaron. - Bien, llámame cuando llegues Bren. Ella se fue a su apartamento a empacar, todo iba tan bien, pero claro, como todo en su vida, tenía que ponerse mal.

.

**Continuará...**

**.**

**¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Alguna objeción?**


	21. Sin Ti

**Bien, aclaremos algo, este capitulo es M, así como lo oyen, es M, así que menores de edad, lean la parte de arriba, les advertí, los que quieran leer la versión M, esta ahí abajo. Sé que esta cortito, pero a más tardar el sábado tendré el otro. **

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo XX **

**.**

**.**

**Sin Ti**

**.**

**.**

Brennan contemplaba un edificio, estaba recargada en su auto, en él estaban sus maletas, debía despedirse, se había despedido de Sully, no había tenido las agallas para cortar con él, tenía la esperanza de que su enamoramiento infantil, porque eso era, hubiera desaparecido cuando ella regresara, sino lo hacía, terminaría con él, pero con Booth, él era un caso muy diferente, Booth no la quería para un rato, él la amaba, como se lo había dicho, se levantó de su auto, tenia dos horas para ir al aeropuerto y abordar. Camino hacía la entrada, le dijo al portero que no la anunciara, subió los escalones, uno por uno, sintió que sus pies se volvían cada vez más pesados. Llegó hacía su puerta y tocó, pocos segundos después se abrió...

¿Bree? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó sorprendido.

Me vengo a despedir... me iré de viaje, pasaré un tiempo con una amiga mía. - le explicó rápidamente.

¿En serio? ¿Me llamarás? - le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

Claro que sí, cada semana. - le prometió. Booth se extrañó al oír la palabra semana. - ¿Cada semana? ¿Serán más de dos? - Los ojos de Brennan se entristecieron, pero rápidamente puso una sonrisa fingida. - Sí, serán más de dos. 24 para ser exactos. - dijo en un tono plano para no expresar lo mucho que le dolía dejarlo. Los ojos de Booth se abrieron en sorpresa, seis meses sin ella, no sabía si sería capaz de soportarlo.

Seis meses, sin ti. ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir a ello? - le dijo con una sonrisa triste. Vio a sus ojos, pudo verlo, a ella también le entristecía tener que dejarlo, en ese momento, cuando vio sus ojos azules, mandó al diablo su caballerosidad, sus modales y de paso a Sully. Se acercó y la besó tiernamente, un beso corto pero intenso, se separaron lentamente, ninguno de los dos supo quien había dado el segundo paso, pero se volvieron a besar, esta vez con más pasión que el anterior. Entraron a su apartamento sin dejar de besarse, cerraron la puerta tras de sí, el beso se volvió más demandante, Brennan enredó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Booth, se fueron a la habitación.

Booth se sentó en la cama, Brennan estaba sentada sobre él, aún se besaban, pero les faltó oxigeno, cuando se separaron, compartieron una mirada profunda, Booth quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara de Brennan con un delicado gesto. - Bree, eres tan hermosa. - A Brennan casi se le salieron las lágrimas, tenía sus sentimientos a flor de piel, y cuando se dio cuenta de que ella podía gritar Booth, pero él iba a gritar Bree... como en su sueño. Lo volvió a besar apasionadamente, fue lo único que pudo hacer para que la verdad no saliera disparada de su boca, sus besos podían acallar la parte racional de su cerebro y dejar al corazón guiar sus acciones. La ropa sobraba, querían sentirse el uno al otro y esa noche se volvieron uno. Brennan se dio cuenta de que sí era posible romper las leyes de la física, se había unido no sólo físicamente, sino emocional y espiritualmente, y eso es mucho decir para una mujer como ella, Booth la besó con intensidad, disfrutaron cada instante de su encuentro.

Entonces... ¿Así eran tus sueños? - preguntó Brennan, se sentía feliz, y tan bien los brazos de Booth.

Mis sueños eran buenos... pero esto fue mucho mejor. - le dijo Booth. Cambió posiciones a modo de que Brennan quedara encima de él. Booth la besó con ternura, ella se abrazó a él con fuerza, quería sentir el calor de su piel una vez más, cuando el peso de la situación cayó en ella, recordó porque había llegado ahí en primer lugar, salió de su apretado abrazo, se empezó a poner su ropa rápidamente. - ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó Booth, al ver que ya se estaba poniendo su chaqueta.

Tengo que irme, debo ir al aeropuerto o perderé el vuelo.- buscó su anillo, estaba segura de que lo había tirado, se agachó al suelo y lo vio, se lo puso, cuando se levantó, sintió unas manos masculinas alrededor de su cintura.

¿Aún te vas a ir? - le susurró a su oído. Brennan pudo oír el dolor en su voz, hacerle creer eso, respiró hondo, tenía que calmar sus emociones.

Lo siento Booth, tengo que irme. - se volteó para quedar cara a cara, Booth la abrazó por la cintura. - Tú no vas con una amiga ¿verdad? - Brennan se recostó en su hombro, negó con la cabeza. - Booth... prometo explicartelo todo... cuando vuelva. - algunas lágrimas empezaron a caer.

Bien, prometo esperarte. - Booth besó su cabeza. - No, Booth... no hagas eso. - Brennan levantó la vista.

Lo haré de todos modos. - Ambos sonrieron, Booth quitó algunas lágrimas que caían de los ojos de Brennan. - Bien, pero si encuentras a alguien... a quien puedas amar, por favor, amala, no pienses en mí, prometemelo.

Bien, lo prometo. - Dijo con condescendencia, Brennan lo notó y sonrió, empezó a moverse pero Booth no la soltaba.

Ah... Booth, tengo que irme. - le dijo. Él la soltó, cuando estaba a punto de dejar la habitación, la tomó por la muñeca, la acercó a él le dijo y la besó con ternura, ella le correspondió.

Feliz Navidad. - le dijo cuando se separaron.

Gracias, Feliz Navidad a ti también, Booth.

Te amo. - Sintió que su corazón se apretujaba en su pecho, lo vio a los ojos con tristeza.

Adiós Booth. - Salió de la habitación, no podía pasar ni un minuto más ahí, o no iría a la misión. - Te llamaré. - gritó cuando salía de el apartamento.

Brennan bajó las escaleras dando tuncos, se sentía tan mal por dejarlo así, por no decirle que ella también lo amaba, entró a su auto y fue al aeropuerto, abordó el avión y se fue a los Ángeles, dejando atrás su vida, volvería a ella en seis meses, pero desde ahora era Rosalie Daconte.

* * *

**.**

**Sin Ti**

.

.

Brennan contemplaba un edificio, estaba recargada en su auto, en él estaban sus maletas, debía despedirse, se había despedido de Sully, no había tenido las agallas para cortar con él, tenía la esperanza de que su enamoramiento infantil, porque eso era, hubiera desaparecido cuando ella regresara, sino lo hacía, terminaría con él, pero con Booth, él era un caso muy diferente, Booth no la queria para un rato, él la amaba, como se lo había dicho, se levantó de su auto, tenia dos horas para ir al aeropuerto y abordar. Camino hacía la entrada, le dijo al portero que no la anunciara, subió los escalones, uno por uno, sintió que sus pies se volvian cada vez más pesados. Llegó hacía su puerta y tocó, pocos segundos después se abrió...

¿Bree? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó sorprendido.

Me vengo a despedir... me iré de viaje, pasaré un tiempo con una amiga mía. - le explicó rápidamente.

¿En serio? ¿Me llamarás? - le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

Claro que sí, cada semana. - le prometió. Booth se extrañó al oír la palabra semana. - ¿Cada semana? ¿Serán más de dos? - Los ojos de Brennan se entristecieron, pero rápidamente puso una sonrisa fingida. - Sí, serán más de dos. 24 para ser exactos. - dijo en un tono plano para no expresar lo mucho que le dolía dejarlo. Los ojos de Booth se abrieron en sorpresa, seis meses sin ella, no sabía si sería capaz de soportarlo.

Seis meses, sin ti. ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir a ello? - le dijo con una sonrisa triste. Vio a sus ojos, pudo verlo, a ella también le entristecía tener que dejarlo, en ese momento, cuando vio sus ojos azules, mandó al diablo su caballerosidad, sus modales y de paso a Sully. Se acercó y la besó tiernamente, un beso corto pero intenso, se separaron lentamente, ninguno de los dos supo quien había dado el segundo paso, pero se volvieron a besar, esta vez con más pasión que el anterior. Entraron a su apartamento sin dejar de besarse, cerraron la puerta tras de sí, el beso se volvió más demandante, Brennan enredó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Booth, se fueron a la habitación.

Booth se sentó en la cama, Brennan estaba sentada sobre él, aún se besaban, pero les faltó oxigeno, cuando se separaron, compartieron una mirada profunda, Booth quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara de Brennan con un delicado gesto. - Bree, eres tan hermosa. - A Brennan casi se le salieron las lágrimas, tenía sus sentimientos a flor de piel, y cuando se dio cuenta de que ella podía gritar Booth, pero él iba a gritar Bree... como en su sueño. Lo volvió a besar apasionadamente, fue lo único que pudo hacer para que la verdad no saliera disparada de su boca, sus besos podían acallar la parte racional de su cerebro y dejar al corazón guiar sus acciones. Desabrochó su camisa, recorrió con sus manos los pectorales de él, repaso cada marca, mientras sus hacía movimientos sensuales con su cadera, implorando un contacto más íntimo.

Booth estrechó a Brennan contra sí, le quitó la blusa, pudo ver sus pechos firmes detrás del sostén de encaje color rosado y negro, hundió su cara entre ellos, oliendo su delicado aroma, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, empezó a besarlos, estuvo así, hasta que el sostén que tanto le había gustado, empezó a estorbar, se lo quitó viendola a los ojos, esos mares azules que lo hacían perder la cabeza, tiró el sostén a algún lugar de la habitación, bajo la vista y algo más hizo que perdiera la cabeza, ella río, Booth la miró con dulzura, su risa era una melodía para él, la besó delicadamente, no podía creer que esto de verdad fuera a pasar, bajó sus besos al cuello, hombros y más abajo, atrapó un pezón entre su boca, hizo suaves circulos en él, Brennan suspiro, sus dedos se enredaron en los cabellos de Booth, su boca y habil lengua la estaban llevando al mismo cielo, aunque ella no creyera en eso, sintió que si existía, lo había encontrado en los brazos de Booth.

Booth... - suspiró. Él sonrió, mientras seguía con su tarea autoimpuesta de darle todo el placer que pudiera, sintió como una mano juguetona desabrochaba su cinturón, Cocky, ella lo había convencido de que mostrara individualidad. Sintio la mano de ella dentro de su pantalón, acarició su espalda, Brennan empezó a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa interior, lo volvió a besar, sus besos eran la combianación perfecta entre ternura inigualable y pasión desbordante, se acostaron en la cama, Booth se quito el pantalón, llevandose su ropa interior con él. Brennan se mordió el labio inferior, tenía una muy buena imagen frente a ella, se quitó el pantalón, Booth se abalanzó sobre ella, la empezó a besar furiosamente, ahora lo único que quedaba entre ellos era la ropa interior de Brennan. Él deslizó su mano por su estómago, después sintió la fina tela de encaje de su ropa interior, deslizó su mano delicadamente en la entrepierna de Brennan, la acarició, ella empezó a gemir.

Booth... sí, Booth. - lo único que se oía eran los gemidos entrecortados de ambos. - Eres muy hermosa, jamás había visto una mujer tan.. _sexy._ - susurró Booth con un tono seductor muy cerca de su oído. Brennan sonrió, estaba completamente bajo su poder, nunca se había sentido tan indefensa ante un hombre, nunca había sido sumisa, jamás en su vida había dejado que tomará el control, pero ahí estaba.

Yo nunca había tenido un amante tan entregado. - le respondió, Booth le quitó la ropa interior y la tiró lejos a donde no estorbara, pensó que mujer más perfecta para él, no podía existir. Empezó a besar sus hombros, su pecho, su estomago, ella acariciaba su espalda, el nacimiento de su cabello. Booth subió a su cuello, lo besó muy despacio, torturándola, con sus caricias llenas de ternura, Brennan sentía que cada roce quemaba, lo quería a él, ahora.

Booth... _por favor_... - suplicó en un gemido. Booth sabía que él tampoco podía más, se puso encima de ella. - ¿Estás segura de esto? - la besó despacio, mirandola a los ojos. Ella asintió, entró en ella, ambos soltaron un gemido de placer al hacerlo. Empezaron un mecerse, muy despacio, Brennan acercó a Booth, este tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas y las poso en la almohada, junto a su cabeza. Sus alientos se mezclaban. - Bree... eres tan hermosa, tan... _única. _- Ella sonrió picaramente.

Esto era lo que soñabas_... ¿Así eran tus sueños? _- Booth se impresionó, pero eso no lo detuvo. - _¿Cómo... lo... sabes?_. - preguntó con la voz entrecortada. - Te... oí. - respondió. Ambos estaban cerca, Booth sintió que no podría contenerse más tiempo, tampoco Brennan, así se dejó llevar, sus músculos se tensaron al sentir una ola de increíble placer, Brennan creyó en ese momento que sí era posible romper las leyes de la física, se había unido no sólo físicamente, sino emocional y espiritualmente, y eso es mucho decir para una mujer como ella, Booth la besó con intensidad... se quedaron así por unos minutos, lo único que se oía el sonido de sus respiraciones aceleradas.

Mis sueños eran buenos... pero esto fue mucho mejor. - le dijo Booth. Cambió posiciones a modo de que Brennan quedara encima de él. Booth la besó con ternura, ella se abrazó a él con fuerza, quería sentir el calor de su piel una vez más, cuando el peso de la situación cayó en ella, recordó porque había llegado ahí en primer lugar, salió de su apretado abrazo, se empezó a poner su ropa rápidamente. - ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó Booth, al ver que ya se estaba poniendo su chaqueta.

Tengo que irme, debo ir al aeropuerto o perderé el vuelo.- buscó su anillo, estaba segura de que lo había tirado, se agachó al suelo y lo vio, se lo puso, cuando se levantó, sintió unas manos masculinas alrededor de su cintura.

¿Aún te vas a ir? - le susurró a su oído. Brennan pudo oír el dolor en su voz, hacerle creer eso, respiró hondo, tenía que calmar sus emociones.

Lo siento Booth, tengo que irme. - se volteó para quedar cara a cara, Booth la abrazó por la cintura. - Tú no vas con una amiga ¿verdad? - Brennan se recostó en su hombro, negó con la cabeza. - Booth... prometo explicartelo todo... cuando vuelva. - algunas lágrimas empezaron a caer.

Bien, prometo esperarte. - Booth besó su cabeza. - No, Booth... no hagas eso. - Brennan levantó la vista.

Lo haré de todos modos. - Ambos sonrieron, Booth quitó algunas lágrimas que caían de los ojos de Brennan. - Bien, pero si encuentras a alguien... a quien puedas amar, por favor, amala, no pienses en mí, prometemelo.

Bien, lo prometo. - Dijo con condescendencia, Brennan lo notó y sonrió, empezó a moverse pero Booth no la soltaba.

Ah... Booth, tengo que irme. - le dijo. Él la soltó, cuando estaba a punto de dejar la habitación, la tomó por la muñeca, la acercó a él le dijo y la besó con ternura, ella le correspondió.

Feliz Navidad. - le dijo cuando se separaron.

Gracias, Feliz Navidad a ti también, Booth.

Te amo. - Sintió que su corazón se apretujaba en su pecho, lo vio a los ojos con tristeza.

Adiós Booth. - Salió de la habitación, no podía pasar ni un minuto más ahí, o no iría a la misión. - Te llamaré. - gritó cuando salía de el apartamento.

Brennan bajó las escaleras dando tuncos, se sentía tan mal por dejarlo así, por no decirle que ella también lo amaba, entró a su auto y fue al aeropuerto, abordó el avión y se fue a los Angeles, dejando atrás su vida, volvería a ella en seis meses, pero desde ahora era Rosalie Daconte.

**Continuará... **

**Espero no se me haya pasado la mano**

**¿Comentarios? **


	22. ¿Existe el Destino?

**Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic. A los que dejan comentario y los que me tienen como autor favorito y en las alertas. Espero el capi les guste, ahora se pone interesante, al menos eso creo yo. Pero como siempre digo, no me maten. **

**Disclaimer. Bones no me pertenece, es de FOX y de todos sus productores. **

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo XXI**

**.**

**.**

**¿Existe el Destino?**

**.**

**.**

En DC, los seis meses fueron muy rápidos, o lentos, depende de que persona hablemos, porque para Booth fue como si el tiempo fuera hacía atrás en vez de avanzar, en cambio para Sully, fueron demasiado rápidos, y lo que pasa es que al tercer mes de ausencia de Brennan.

Sully fue al Jeffersonian, había estado extrañando a Bree, y aunque hablaran cada semana, no le hacía mucha gracia que estuviera tan lejos. Al entrar vio a Cam y Romelia examinando un cádaver.

Hola Cam. Romi. ¿Cómo están? - dijo figiendo ánimo.

Mejor que tú. - le respondió Romelia.

Gracias por recordarmelo. - le dijo sarcásticamente. - De nada.

Entonces... ¿Cómo lo llevas? - le preguntó Cam.

Pues, bien, la extraño, pero puedo sobrevivir sin ella.

Bien por ti, Sully, pero yo me refería al caso en el que vas. - le dijo Cam con una sonrisa. Sully se paró incómodo, apretó su corbata. - Oh, hablabas del caso, sí, vamos bien, ya casi tenemos al bastardo que lo hizo. - Camille conocía a Sully desde hacía tiempo, sabía de más que Sully se había enamorado de Bree, pero no era la mujer de su vida. La había conocido hace cinco años y aún estaban esperando su momento, pero siempre que parecían estar cerca de ese final feliz, uno de los dos se echaba para atrás.

Dra. Saroyan, necesitamos que vea esto. - dijo Wendell, quien estaba en los escalones de la plataforma.

Bien, en un segundo estoy ahí. - Se sacó los guantes. - Me disculpan. - Le dijo a Sully y a Romelia. Cuando Cam bajó de la plataforma un silencio muy incómodo se creo entre Sully y Romelia, hasta que el primero decidió romperlo.

Bien Romi. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué ahora eres tan agresiva conmigo? - Ella sólo bufó y rodó los ojos, no se atrevía a verlo, era su amigo desde hacia 5 años, justamente el día que se había decidido a decirle lo que sentía, apareció esa "Bree", se lo quitó, le quitó a sus amigos y ahora planeaba quitarle el trabajo.

Romelia González. Mírame. - le dijo en tono autoritorio, al oírlo sintió la ira que había retenido desde hacía meses arder en los más profundo de su ser, se dejó llevar por ella y no pudo evitar que las siguientes palabras salieran de su boca.

Tú no me vas a ordenar nada a mí, he perdido el respeto por ti, no sólo andas con esa zorra, sabes lo que siento por ti y no me loa vas a negar, así que por el bien de todos. ALEJATE DE MÍ. - gritó. Todos en el laboratorio se quedaron callados, Romelia se sintió tan avergonzada, así que sólo se quitó los guantes, y se fue con la frente en alto, no iba a llorar como adolescente inmadura, se iba a ir con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

...

En al comodidad de su departamento, Romelia lloraba a sus anchas, se había enamorado de su amigo, nada nuevo, él andaba con otra, nada nuevo, pero hoy le había dicho lo que sentia, o al menos eso había intentado, y él sólo se quedó ahí, viendo como ella desaparecía de su vida. Lo que más le dolía, fue que él no hizo nada para detenerla, era obvio que no le importaba ni un poco, ahora todo era "Bree esto." "O Bree aquello" Odiaba a Bree con todo su ser.

Alguien tocó la puerta, no quería abrirle a nadie en esas condiciones, pero insistieron e insistieron, pensó que quizás abrirle y verle así, se diera cuenta fuera quien fuera, que no estaba en condiciones para visitas. Abrió la puerta de un tirón, pero no esperaba encontrarse con él en la puerta.

Romelia. - dijo Sully.

Sully - susurró, por un momento quiso buscar refugio en sus brazos, pero su orgullo no la dejo, en vez de eso dijio. - ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

Romi. - Ella lo vio con incredulidad. - Romelia, quiero respuestas.

¿Qué clase de respuestas? - Sully entró al apartamento y cerró la puerta tras él. - ¿Si me amabas porque no me lo dijiste?

Iba a decirtelo, justo cuando esa... Bree apareció. Tu vida giraba alrededor de ella - Sully se acercó a ella, sintió su respiración mezclarse.

Bueno... puede ser verdad, pero mi vida giraba alrededor de ti. - Ella se congeló, su vida giraba alrededor de ella, pero la palabra clave era _giraba_, en tiempo pasado. ¿Sería demasiado tarde?

O sea, es demasiado tarde, bien lo entiendo. - Se alejó de él. - ¿Quieres algo de beber? - le dijo como que si nada hubiera pasado.

No he terminado Rome. - Se volvió a acercar, la encerró entre él y la pared.

Sí, mi vida giraba en torno a ti, pero tú nunca parecias interesarte en mí, sólo era una amigo para ti, intenté avanzar, lo estoy intentando, pero... cuando besó a Bree, no siento lo mismo que siento cuando te miro, cuando la abrazó, no siento lo mismo que siento cuando te abrazó. Intenté olvidarte, pero no pude, mi vida aún gira en torno a ti. - Se acercó para besarla pero ella lo paro en seco.

Aún tengo una pregunta. ¿Por qué te intereso Bree? - Él sonrió. - Por que era todo lo opuesto a ti. Todo lo que alguna vez me gusto hasta que te conocí. - Ella sonrió y finalmente, lo besó. Se fundieron en un beso, y así, el destino unió a dos personas que estaban destinadas a ser la mitad del otro. Quizás si ellos podían ser felices juntos, había esperanza para otros dos que están separados por millas de distancia.

.

.

**Los Angeles, sexto mes, caso 568135794, Jack Burrows. **

**Agente Temperance Brennan**

**Alias: Rosalie Daconte. **

**.**

**.**

Una mujer se miraba al espejo, tenía un corse muy sensual, mucho maquillaje, no se sentía ella, pero no tenía que sentirse ella, tenía que sentirse otra , es más no tenía que sentir nada, simplemente ser algo así como un robot, uno que manipula a su antojo, pero ese hombre de ojos cafés había arruinado todo, cada vez que Jack Burrows la tocaba, le dolía en el alma pensar que engañaba a Booth, ella nunca dejaba que los sentimientos tomaran el control de su cuerpo, pero siempre cerraba los ojos e imaginaba que era Booth quien la tocaba, quien la besaba, no funcionaba porque él no la tocaría en la forma que Jack la toca. Booth la tocaría con amor, delicadeza, justo como lo hizo la última noche que estuvieron juntos.

_A Burrows sólo le interesa su propio placer, no mi placer_. Pensó.

_Él tiene sexo conmigo, no me hace el amor. _Se puso labial rojo, el color que a ese hombre le gustaba, se vio al espejo, puso su mejor sonrisa sensual salió y acalló sus sentimientos.

Al fin saliste. - dijo Jack. - Claro que sí. No podía esperar. - le dijo con una voz sensual. - Ven aquí. - El hombre alzó las manos y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Ella obedeció.

.

.

En la noche, después de tener sexo con Jack, mientras todos dormian menos ella, Rosalie Daconte desaparecía y Temperance Brennan salía a la luz. Sintió humedad en sus mejillas, se limpió con la punta de los dedos y descubrió que lloraba. Quitó sus lágrimas con rabia, había perdido su racionalidad e indeferencia hacía las situaciones, después de haber estado con Booth nada podía ser igual, salió de la cama, asegurandose de no desperta a Jack. Entró al baño y respiró profundamente, se vio al espejo y cuando vio la marca rojiza en su hombro, empezó a llorar, supo que Booth era la vida que quería, no esta, no quería volver a tocar a otro hombre que no fuera él, no quería sentir que lo engañaba cada vez que estaba con otro, quería tener una vida normal, se había hartado de esta vida que llevaba, se había hartado de todo, por suerte sólo quedaba una semana, el muy idiota de Jack le había contado todo.

He ahí otro problema. ¿Cómo mirar a la cara a Booth sabiendo que había cegado otra vida? Se lo había repetido inumerables ocasiones, en aquellas conversaciones que tenían hasta tarde.

_He hecho cosas malas. - Ella lo vio. - Lo sé. - dejó la botella de cerveza en al mesa. _

_No, no lo sabes, he cegado tantas vidas... soy tan culpable como cualquier asesino al que atrapo. _

_No, Booth sevias a tu país. - Brennan también necesitaba creerse eso. - Claro, no me hace mejor que cualquier asesino a sueldo. _

_Brennan sintió el peso del mundo en sus hombros, eso era ella, una asesina a sueldo. - Booth, eres un hombre bueno, que servía a su país, pero lo has dejado, ya no eres más el Sargento Booth, eres el Agente Especial Seeley Booth, quien atrapa a los culpables de quitarle la vida a alguien, eres un buen hombre. - Booth sonrió. _

_Gracias Bree. - Brennan tomó su mano con empatía. _

Sí, el lo había dejado y además condenaba a los asesinos a sueldo. ¿Qué era ella entonces? Su celular empezó a sonar. Era Booth, aventó el celular a la pared. No quería hablarle, no como Rosalie Daconte, ni como Bree Terrence, quería hablarle como Temperance Brennan, como ella misma. El celular dejó de sonar, una voz salió de la habitación contigua.

Rose. ¿Estás bien? - Ella paró de sollozar. - Sí, Jack, en un momento salgo. - Volvió a mirarse nuevamente al espejo, se recompuso, puso su mejor sonrisa y dejo sus sentimientos atrás.

.

.

**Washington, DC, **

**Apartamento 364**

**.**

**.**

Sabía que había sido una locura llamarla. Eran las 2 de la mañana en los Angeles, claro que no le iba a contestar, pero es que la extrañaba tanto. Había prometido ir al aeropuerto a traerla cuando volviera a DC. Se sentó en el sofá de su sala, sacó una cerveza del refrigerador, necesitaba hablar con alguien, hoy había matado a alguien, era asesino, pero tomó como rehén a la agente Perrota, un tiro certero a la cabeza hizo que callera al suelo, sin aviso, ni advertencia. Había salvado la vida de una amiga, pero no era nada bueno haber cegado otra. Oyó el sonido de papel deslizandose a través de algo, volteó a ver, en la puerta vio unos sobres. Dejó la cerveza en la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta. El sobre estaba rotulado.

_**Para el Agente Booth. **_

Rompió el sobre con sus manos, encontró una carta y varias fotos, leyó de primero la carta.

_**Querido Agente:**_

_**¿De verdad cree en el destino? Digame algo, ¿Si le dijera que la mujer que ama es una puta? De seguro tendría ganas de pegarme a puño cerrado. ¿Pero y si le diera evidencias? De seguro me creería. ¿Qué tal si le dijera que es una asesina a sueldo? De seguro no me creería, según usted, es lo más puro y bondaso que puede existir en el mundo, piensa que es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, pues dejeme bajarlo de la nube en la cual está, ella es una asesina a sueldo, también es lo equivalente a una prostituta si lo mira así, por si no se ha dado cuenta, o no ha querido darse cuenta, le ha estado mintiendo desde que la conoció, ni siquiera conoce su nombre real... no sabe nada sobre ella y aún así la ama. **_

_**Hagase un favor, dejese de fantasías, sabe muy bien que es ella, lo equivalente a los asesinos que usted se encarga de meter a la cárcel, ha matado ha tanta gente que su propia lista de asesinatos se queda corta, su verdadero nombre es Temperance Brennan. Pagaría lo que fuera para ver su cara en este momento, sin más preambulos, vea las fotografías que le mande, de seguro lo convenceran. **_

_**Sinceramente,**_

_**Su peor pesadilla. **_

Booth no quería créerlo, pero su instinto le decía que mirara las fotos, y siempre le había hecho caso, vio las fotografías, se decepcionó de lo que vio.

La primera foto era de Bree... _Temperance Brennan. _Se corrigió mentalmente. Escondiendo una pistola en su bolso.

La segunda era una que había visto antes, era de la novia de Lemoine, entonces cayó en cuenta, ella era la "novia" de Lemoine.

La tercera lo decepcionó completemente, era ella besando a otro hombre, un hombre que no era él, ni Sully.

Pero las últimas, fueron un golpe muy bajo para Booth, fue como si el hubieran arrancado el corazón, era Brennan, en los brazos de otro hombre, estaba haciendo el amor con otro hombre, y su cara le decía que lo estaba disfrutando. Tiró las fotografías al suelo, sintió su cuerpo desfallecer, vio la carta una vez más y vio una última línea que no leyó.

_**P.D. Acabo de secuestrar a su hijo, y si quiere respuestas, pues su adorada Bree o debería decir Temperance Brennan, lo sabe, ella sabe quien soy, alguna vez compartió la cama conmigo, preguntele por Christine, y una cosa más, preguntele que es realmente. **_

Tuvo unas ganas incontenibles de romper ese pedazo de papel, pero no lo hizo, porque era evidencia, se quedó paralizado, cuando salió del shock, estuvo a punto de llamar a Rebecca, pero ella le ganó.

Booth. - contestó con miedo en su voz.

Seeley... - dijo la mujer con la voz rota por el llanto. - Parker no está. - Hace un momento había sentido que el mundo se le venía abajo, pero ahora sentia que el mundo le había caído encima y le axfisiaba su peso.

Creo que lo secuestraron. ¿Seeley? ¿Seeley? - Booth salió del shock. - Rebecca... llamaré al FBI, pero creo que se quien tiene la respuesta. Rebecca, prometo hacer hasta lo imposible por traer a nuestro hijo de vuelta, sano y salvo.

Gracias Seeley.

No me lo agradezcas, es mi hijo también, por el momento ve con alguna vecina, no quiero que te pase nada. - Rebecca colgó. Booth marcó el número del Director Cullen.

Cullen. - respondió el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

Señor. - dijo Booth. - ¿Booth? Será mejor que sea una buena razón.

La es señor, acaban de secuestrar a mi hijo, y necesito ayuda del FBI. - Cullen, quien le tenía mucho cariño al Agente Booth, empezó a movilizar a los Agentes.

.

.

**Aeropuerto de Washington, DC. **

**Puerta 35**

**Una Semana Después**

**.**

**.**

Angela Montenegro se paseaba desesperadamente por el aeropuerto, no había visto a Hodgins toda la semana, y cuando lo llamaba estaba muy raro, sabía que algo olía mal, esperaba a su amiga, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, la vio saliendo de la puerta 35, se dirigió a ella.

Brennan. ¡Qué bueno que regresaste! ¡Te extrañe! - Angela abrazó a su amiga fuertemente.

Yo también te extrañe mucho. - Sintió que su amiga le iba a romper una o dos costillas, pero no importaba, la había extrañado. Buscó a Booth, pero no le vio, quizás se había retrasado.

Pronto llegará. - le dijo Angela, Brennan se sorprendió de que su amiga supiera a quien buscaba.

¿Quién? - Preguntó fingiendo indiferencia.

Tú sabes quien. - Dejó escapar un suspiro. De repente lo vio entre la multitud, venía con su traje negro, típico del FBI, pero cuando lo vio a los ojos, supo que algo andaba mal, su expresión era dura. Cada vez se acercaba más, el instinto de Brennan le decía que corriera, pero algo la mantuvo ahí, inmovil, como una estatua, aterrada. Él llegó a donde ella estaba.

Hola tigre, veo que has venido. - Pero Booth ignoró a Angela, tomó a Brennan por el brazo y le dio la vuelta, sacó sus esposas y se las puso en las muñecas. Brennan pudo haberse escapado fácilmente, pero ese no era el punto.

Bree Terrence... o debería decir, _Temperance Brennan. _- Escupió con odio. Brennan se estremeció, Booth lo supo sin que ella se lo dijera y ahora la odiaba. - Queda arrestada por complicidad en el secuestro de Parker Booth. - Booth sabía que no era cierto lo que decía, pero ¿Qué otro argumento tendría para retenerla? Sentía rabia ante la impotencia de no poder encontrar a su hijo y la descargo contra la única persona que tal vez podría saber de su paradero.

No sé de qué me hablas Booth, yo nunca dañaría a Parker... tú lo sabes. - Booth rió con ironía. - Me ha quedado muy claro que no se nada de ti, eres una mentirosa y manipuladora, no me extrañaría que hayas secuestrado a mi hijo.

Brennan sabía que Booth la odiaba, que nunca la perdonaría, entonces no le quedó de otra que hacer lo que mejor sabía, actuar.

Claro Agente. Culpeme, todos los del FBI son unos incompetentes, desperdicie su tiempo interrogandome, mientras su hijo está sufriendo.

Le sacaré la verdad aunque tenga que drogarla para que me la diga. - Toda la gente del aeropuerto se detenía para ver la escena.

Claro. O me droga o me pega. ¿Qué prefiere? - le dijo con sorna.

Booth, esto es un malentendido, no creo que Bree... nnan, haga algo así. No a ti. - le dijo Angela, pero Booth la miro ceñudo.

No es ningún malentendido. ¿O acaso es un malentendido que ella es una asesina a sueldo?

Booth, ella no es una asesina a sueldo... es una... - Pero Brennan la interrumpió.

¡Angela! ¡No! No te va a escuchar y no merece saberlo, por lo visto no confía en mí. - Booth empezó a caminar.

CAMINA. - le gritó.

Ang, dile a Zack lo sucedido, sabes que hacer. - Angela entendió, supo que Brennan quería movilizar a todo el departamento de la CIA en la busca de Parker, Brennan amaba a ese niño. - 568496234. - Angela reconoció el número, era el caso del Francés, cayó en cuenta de que era Jean Lemoine hijo, ya había amenazado a Temperance. ¿Quién más le podía decir a Booth quien era Brennan en verdad?

Lo haré. Me voy antes de que a Booth se le ocurra algo por lo cual arrestarme. - le espetó a Booth, salió corriendo del lugar. Brennan y Booth salieron del aeropuerto, afuera habían tres patrullas, Booth se dirigió a una, metió a Brennan en esa pero antes de que la patrulla abandonara el lugar, Brennan le dijo algo a Booth que hizo que se estremeciera por dentro.

De verdad pensé que esa última noche había significado algo para ti. - La patrulla abandonó el lugar. _Mi vida es un desastre. _Pensó. Miró al cielo, pidiendole a Dios que protegiera a su hijo y que lo ayudará a encontrarlo, y que le diera la oportunidad de amar a Brennan, que no fuera ella la que le hizo eso a su hijo, en su corazón sabía que no había sido ella, pero necesitaba respuestas y pronto.

.

.

**Bueno... espero que les haya gustado**

**Le agregamos más drama a las cosas. **


	23. Por Favor, Confía en mí

**Siento haberme tardado tanto, espero les guste. Disclaimer: Bones no me pertenece, es de HH, Kathy Reichs, Sthepen Nathan, Fox y todos sus productores, no intento violar el copyright, es sólo por motivos de diversión y sin fines de lucro. Si Bones fuera mío, Brennan no se hubiera ido a Maluku, hubiera ido a buscar a Booth al aeropuerto y le hubiera confesado que lo ama. **

**.**

**,**

**Capitulo XXII**

**.**

**.**

**Por Favor, Confía en mí**

**.**

**.**

Brennan se encontraba en la sala de interrogatorio del edificio Hoover, era interrogada por Booth, hacía media hora que no soltaba nada y se tenía que aguantar los desplantes de Booth, estaba consiente de que él hacía lo necesario para encontrar a su hijo, la lógica le decía que ella era la única persona que quizás le podía dar respuestas y que no era de fiar, al menos en ese momento, que no le podía creer, pero eso no significaba que no le doliera.

¡Maldición Bree! ¿O debería decir Temperance? ¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁ MI HIJO? - Le gritó Booth, ella no lo veía a los ojos, eso estaba enloqueciendo a Booth.

Temperance, mírame. ¿Dónde está Parker? Por favor, tú lo quieres, lo sé, te he visto. ¿Dejarás que ese lunático le haga daño? - Brennan sintió una punzada en el pecho, sabía que su departamento estaba haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar al niño, el FBI también lo hacía, tenía que guardar la compostura, sólo unas horas más y podría desaparecer de la vida de Booth para siempre, así ya no le haría daño. Booth se sentó en la silla, exasperado, ella no le decía nada, ni siquiera lo miraba, enterró su cara entre sus manos.

Empecemos otra vez. ¿Quién es el secuestrador? - Brennan lo vio directamente a los ojos, sintiendo que la respuesta real quemaba en su garganta, dijo. - No lo sé.

Lo sabes. - le aseguró Booth.

No, no lo sé. - Le dijo con indiferencia fingida. Booth rió entre dientes. - ¿Así que es cierto? ¿Eh? - Ella le vio confundida. ¿Qué era cierto?

Es cierto que eres fría, siempre lo calculas todo, no te importa nada más que tú misma, te importa poco lo que le pueda pasar a Parker. ¿No es así? - Brennan sintió la necesidad de defenderse.

No... sí me importa y mucho. - Pero Booth la interrumpió. - NO! No te importa nada. ¿Sabes? Creí que me amabas, creí cada una de tus palabras, pensé que quizás no era cierto. Me mentiste. ¿Pensaste que no me iba a enterrar? - Ella sólo alejó la mirada. En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

Booth... amigo... lo siento, pero tienes que dejarla ir. - le dijo Charlie. Booth no se lo podía creer, se acercó a la puerta.

Charlie. ¿Qué dices? Es la única que puede tener idea del paradero de mi hijo... no puedo...

Lo siento, intentamos todo lo posible, pero son órdenes de arriba, la mantendremos vigilada. - Charlie se dirigió hacía Brennan. - Señorita Brennan, puede irse. - Él salió de la sala de interrogatorios, Brennan tomó sus cosas, estaba a punto de irse, cuando Booth la tomó por el brazo.

¿Adónde piensas que vas? - le dijo con repudio. A ella nada la intimidaba, había estado en las situaciones más peligrosas, desde estar rodeada de mafiosos con armas hasta estar a punto de caer de un avión y sin paracaídas a mano, nada de eso la intimidaba, pero ahora, la sola mirada de Booth la tenía petrificada.

Acaban... de...

No, tú no te vas, me vas a decir en este maldito instante donde está mi hijo. - le dijo en un susurro, uno que a Brennan le heló los huesos.

Booth, yo no...

DEJA DE HACERTE LA TONTA. - le gritó.

No me grites, Booth. - le dijo Brennan elevando la voz, a Booth le hirvió la sangre, tenía una semana de no saber de Parker, ahora ella no le quería decir donde estaba y lo peor de todo era que le quería ordenar, todo eso combinado le hizo decir lo siguiente. - Eres un ser desalmado. Creí en ti, todos creímos en ti, Parker, Hodgins, Cam, yo, todos confiábamos en ti. Yo te amaba, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tu no me puedes amar, que eres una... una... eres peor que todos los asesinos que atrapo, las personas como tú, son la razón de que el mundo se este viniendo abajo, de seguro estás encubriendo a tu amante, él tiene a mi niño y dejarás que le haga lo que quiera con tal de protegerlo. TE ODIO. - Brennan no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Booth, no sabes de lo que habla, no tienes una maldita idea... - le decía con rabia, ahora si la iba a escuchar.

Tienes 10 segundos para marcharte antes de que pegue un tiro... - pero Brennan lo cortó.

¡NO! Ahora tú me vas a escuchar a mí. - Las palabras de Booth habían hecho que cambiara de perspectiva que se había hecho de no decirle nada por su propia seguridad, le habían mostrado que si él quería saber, lo sabría, pero tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias.

Bien. ¿Quieres saber? Pues sabrás toda la puta verdad. - Brennan se impresionó al oírse a sí misma, jamás había hablado así en su vida, con tanta ira. - Pero después no digas que no intente protegerte, porque lo hice. - Ella tomó el expediente que estaba en la mesa, sacó la carta y las fotos. Empezó a leer la carta con sorna.

.

_**Querido Agente:**_

_**¿Si le dijera que la mujer que ama es una puta?... ¿Qué tal si le dijera que es una asesina a sueldo? ... ella es una asesina a sueldo... también es lo equivalente a una prostituta si lo mira así, por si no se ha dado cuenta, o no ha querido darse cuenta, le ha estado mintiendo desde que la conoció, ni siquiera conoce su nombre real... no sabe nada sobre ella y aún así la ama. **_

_**Hágase un favor, déjese de fantasías, sabe muy bien que es ella, lo equivalente a los asesinos que usted se encarga de meter a la cárcel, ha matado ha tanta gente que su propia lista de asesinatos se queda corta, su verdadero nombre es Temperance Brennan. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Leyó los puntos claves de la carta. Lo vio horrorizada. - ¿De verdad creíste que era una pu... una prostituta? - Booth alejó la mirada, la volvió a encarar.

No sabía qué creer. - le dijo con frialdad. Ella asintió. Vio las fotos.

Vaya, sí que se tomó el tiempo para arruinar "tu" vida. - le dijo Brennan. - Empecemos por principal. Lo que soy, no tiene nada que ver con asesinos a sueldo, ni prostitutas, soy una Agente de la CIA.

¡No creas que te voy a creer eso! - dijo Booth, pero ella lo mando a callar.

Sólo vas a escuchar, soy una Agente de la CIA, no podías saber nada porque tu vida correría peligro, pero ahora me importa poco lo que pase con tu vida. - le dijo con frialdad.

Mató gente porque estoy sirviendo a mi país. Creo que tú entiendes eso muy bien. - Booth alejó la mirada. - Bien, veamos, así... - alzó una foto con arrogancia. - Esta foto. ¿Qué piensas de ella?

Pienso que guardar armas en los bolsos es ilegal. - le dijo.

Bueno... es verdad, pero recuerdo esto como si hubiera sido ayer. No estaba escondiendo el arma, la estaba sacando para ponerla en mi sostén. ¿Lo recuerdas? - Booth sonrió. Ella alzó otra foto. - ¿Y de está? - Booth la vio.

Pensé que engañabas a Sully, y a mí. Supe que era reciente por la fecha, yo... cuando vi que lo besabas, supuse pues, bueno, no importa... - le explicó escondiendo la mirada de sus ojos azules.

Bien, pero "sólo estaba sirviendo a mi país." - hizo comillas con sus dedos. Vio la otra, cuando lo hizo, supo porque Booth la había odiado tanto, negó con la cabeza.

¿Y de está? - Booth vio la foto, sus manos se volvieron puños. - ¿Qué más podía pensar? La foto se explica por sí sola.

Pero quiero saber. ¿Qué pensaste?

BIEN, me morí de celos, me mataba pensar que estabas en los brazos de otro hombre, que decías otro nombre mientras llegabas al orgasmo, que tus manos rozaban otro cuerpo que no era el mío, odie el día en que te conocí. ¿Contenta?

No mucho. - le respondió. - Pero ¿Sabes algo? Hace meses que sólo pienso en ti, hace meses que cada vez que llegó al orgasmo tengo que morderme los labios para no gritar tu nombre. En esta foto, justo en esta, estaba pensando en ti, imaginaba que eran tus manos rozándome, que me decías cosas dulces al oído, que me decías te amo. Contaba los meses para regresar a tu lado y decirte toda la verdad. ¿Qué no entiendes? Has estado presente en mi mente, sin excepción, y si no te dije la verdad era porque temía tu reacción. Ahora veo que no me equivocaba. - Booth se quedó petrificado, había oído las palabras pero su mente no las procesaba. Ella caminó a la salida.

Y a propósito... la CIA está buscando a Parker, estoy de tu lado Booth, y no te preocupes, en cuanto lo encontremos desapareceré de tu vida para siempre. - Brennan salió de la sala de interrogatorios. Booth reaccionó después de unos minutos, salió del Hoover pero no la vio, tenía que disculparse, llamó a Hodgins.

.

Booth. ¿Han encontrado algo? - preguntó el entomólogo al otro lado de la línea.

El número de Angela. - le pidió. Hodgins no dijo nada.

¡QUÉ ME DES EL MALDITO NÚMERO DE ANGELA! - Hodgins se asustó al oír el gritó de Booth, rápidamente buscó el número. - 015678765

Gracias. - Booth colgó, y volvió a marcar el número.

Angela. - dijo.

¿Qué quiere ahora Agente Booth? - le dijo molesta.

Necesito saber donde vive Brennan.

Ahora la llamas Brennan. Bueno... dame una buena razón por la cual debería darte la dirección. - Booth sintió que el tiempo se le acababa.

Angela... la maldita dirección. ¿Dónde vive? - Angela rió al otro lado de la línea.

¿Crees que me intimidas? Dame una razón. - Booth paró en seco, sabía que tendría que decirle, tarde o temprano.

Porque la amo. - Angela, quien revisaba todos los expedientes de Lemoine Jr. dejo de leerlos al momento en que Booth le dijo eso, se quedó callada.

¿Angela? - Sólo el silencio le respondió. - ¿Angela? ¿Estás bien?

Calle Rinse Circle, 9-65, edificio C, Apartamento 1245. Buena suerte Booth. - Y colgó, justo en ese momento Angela empezó a gritar como loca, todos los empleados de la CIA que pasaban por ahí, la vieron extrañados, estaba bailando sin música y gritando por todas partes.

Booth llegó al edificio, el portero lo detuvo. - ¿Señor a dónde va?

Apartamento 1245. - le dijo Booth, se miraba que el lugar era elegante. - Bien, preguntaré.

Él llamó, llevaba un traje azul marino, se veía a simple vista que costaba más que lo que Booth ganaba en un mes. - Srta. Day, hay un hombre aquí abajo, dice que quiere subir a su aparamento. ¿Cómo se llama caballero?

¿Uh? ¿Jack Hodgins? - dijo Booth, no muy seguro.

El señor Hodgins... mmm, bien se lo comunicaré. - El hombre colgó y se dirigió a Booth.

La señorita no puede atender ahora, se encuentra un poco indispuesta. - Booth supo que era por su culpa. Se sintió muy mal después de eso, en ese momento entró una señora de unos cincuenta años y sus nietos, los niños hacían mucho ruido, botaron un jarrón, el portero se acercó a los niños y los alejó del vidrio.

Bueno... señor. Gracias. - Booth fingió que se marchaba, pero aprovechó la confusión para colarse por el edificio.

De nada señor. Feliz tarde. - le dijo el portero a la nada, Booth ya estaba en el segundo piso.

.

Llegó al apartamento 1245, se miraba a leguas que el edificio era muy lujoso, tocó la puerta...

.

**Minutos antes...**

Brennan entró a su apartamento, enojada consigo misma por haberle creído a ese hombre, enojada por que le dijera todas esas cosas horribles, enojada con Lemoine Jr. por haber secuestrado a Parker, enojada con ella por haberle mentido a Booth.

Se sentó en el sillón, cuando estuvo ahí se echó a llorar, se odio por llorar de esa forma, pero era su maldito apartamento y ella podía hacer lo que quisiera ahí. Tiró sus zapatos de tacón al mueble donde estaba la lámpara, esta calló, Brennan se acercó a recogerla, puso su mano en la perilla del cajón al agacharse, recordó que tenía un video ahí, uno que le había dado su padre, lo sacó y lo puso en el reproductor. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su madre.

**"Hola, Tempy. ¿Cómo estás hija? No sé si verás esto, tampoco sé si algún día nos perdonarás, y si estás viendo esto es porque Max te lo dio, no seas dura con él hija, él no quería abandonarlos, fui yo quien lo convenció, hoy es tu cumpleaños 16, me enteré de que trabajas... para la CIA." **Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Brennan, al mismo tiempo en que una hacía lo mismo en la mejilla de su madre.

**"Hija, sé que... fue lo que hiciste para sobrevivir, tenías que hacerlo, pero... te pido no dejes que se convierta en tu vida, te lo digo por experiencia, a este punto ya has de saber que fuimos, bueno... dejame decirte que es algo muy parecido, ambas vidas te quitan lo que más quieres, no cometas ese error, Tempy." **Christine Brennan sonrió, eso le sacó una sonrisa a Brennan. **"Sabes que siempre estaré orgullosa de ti, te quiero, Tempe, no lo olvides. Adiós." **La grabación terminó, Brennan empezó a llorar como niña, está vez tenia un buen motivo para hacerlo, el teléfono sonó, era el portero, tenía visita.

Srta. Day, hay un hombre aquí abajo, dice que quiere subir a su apartamento. - le dijo John.

¿Cómo se llama? - Se imaginó quien podría ser.

¿Cómo se llama caballero?

El señor Hodgins... - Brennan se sorprendió. ¿Para qué vendría Hodgins hasta su apartamento? De igual manera no la podía ver así.

Dígale que estoy indispuesta y no quiero visitas.

mmm, bien se lo comunicaré. - El hombre colgó. Brennan se puso en posición fetal en el sillón. Minutos después oyó un golpe en la puerta. No podía ser posible, quizás si lo ignoraba se iría, pero siguió insistiendo e insistió, hasta que Brennan no pudo más y le fue a decir a quien fuera que estuviera haciendo ese ruido infernal, que se largara. Abrió la puerta, se encontró a Booth al otro lado, casi le cerraba la puerta de golpe, pero él la detuvo, entró al apartamento sin permiso alguno.

¿Así que eras tú? Pensé que te había dejado claro que no quería volver a verte. - le dijo Brennan, quien puso sus brazos en posición defensiva.

Lo sé, pero necesitamos hablar. - Dijo Booth, muy decidido a conseguir su perdón y a perdonarla.

No, aquí no hay nada de que hablar, me ha quedado muy claro que soy peor que los asesinos a los cuales atrapas.

No... lo que dije fue sólo producto de la ira que sentía, no ha sido en serio.

Ella suspiro profundamente. - Eso no cambia lo que dijiste. - A Brennan se le empañaron los ojos, pero retuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

Bree... mírame, sabes que te amo, sabes que estoy loco por ti, pero tú me mentiste, no es fácil perdonar eso, pero lo he hecho.

Booth... me llamo Temperance. - lo corrigió. Booth rió. - ESTOY DICIENDO QUE TE AMO.

Te escuche la primera vez, no es necesario que lo repitas... Booth... no puedo estar contigo. Ves lo que le pasó a Parker porque yo era tu amiga. ¿Te imaginas lo que le pueden hacer si soy tu pareja?

Sé que será difícil, pero podremos superarlo. - Booth se acercó, invadiendo su espacio personal.

No lo sé, Booth, no soy como tú, no creo en los finales felices, he visto mucha maldad, además... ¿Cómo sé que no me vas a dejar y entonces yo tenga que... que... matarte? - Lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos.

No, no lo haré, no digas eso... estaré contigo siempre que lo necesites... - Booth sabía que estaba tomando un riesgo muy grande, pero no pudo contenerse y la besó. Cuando se separaron, Booth vio a Brennan a los ojos. - Y sé que tú también estarás para mi, sé que quieres a Parker y fui un tonto muy grande al creer que podrías hacerle algún daño... no me importa si el tipo que lo tiene, fue tu novio, tu esposo, tu amante o lo que sea, sé que no serias capaz de dañar a Parker.

No fui nada de él, ni siquiera lo conocía... por favor, confía en mí.

Lo hago, lo hago, Bree... Temperance Brennan, Roxie Day o como sea que te llames, no me importa.

Dime Bree, me he encariñado con él. - Booth sonrió y la volvió a besar. El teléfono de Brennan empezó a sonar.

Brennan. - Respondió.

Sweetie, ya tenemos a Lemoine Jr. - Dijo Angela. - Pero no te va a gustar.

¿Por qué Angela?

Bueno... porque está en Inglaterra, con... uh, Miles. - Brennan se quedó paralizada.

¿Miles? ¿Cómo diablos...? ¿Cómo sabe que...

No lo sé, pero lo hemos localizado ahí, se fue en un vuelo privado que aterrizó en Londres, los satélites muestran que llevaba un niño, Bren, no sé qué planean hacer, pero no me gusta.

A mí tampoco, Ang. Tengo que prepararme, iré a la oficina, dile a todos que estén listos... llegó en media hora, necesito un jet hacía Londres. Adiós Angela. - Angela colgó, empezó a movilizar a todos en la oficina, en el apartamento de Bren, había un Booth muy confundido.

¿Qué fue eso? - le preguntó.

Hemos encontrado a Parker, está en Londres... tengo que ir a la oficina. - Brennan cogió su abrigo. - Volveré... no sé en cuanto tiempo volveré, pero Parker volverá, te lo puedo asegurar. Cuidate Booth. - Ella abrió la puerta, pero Booth la detuvo.

No, no creas que te irás sola.

Booth, es algo que tengo que hacer sola.

Bueno, al menos déjame llevarte, necesito explicaciones, por favor. - Booth la vio con esos ojos que derretirían a cualquiera, y por primera vez en su vida, sin actuaciones, ni trampas, cedió.

Bien, te explicaré, mientras me llevas, podrás entran a la oficina, pero eso es todo. - Booth sonrió satisfecho, planeaba convencerla de ir con ella, era su hijo y no iba a dejar que ella hiciera todo el trabajo. Brennan rió con maldad.

¿Qué? - dijo Booth.

Nada, es sólo que... - Brennan se mordió el labio inferior. - Ahora es tu turno de verme en acción. - Ambos sonrieron y bajaron por las escaleras.

.

.

**Uff... me quedó largo ¿No? Bueno, ya saben reviews**

**¿Saben quién es Miles? **

**Obviamente no, jejeje, ya lo explicaré, en el otro capi, **

**ahora sí, más acción, lo que todos **

**querían. **

**Tardaré algunos días en actualizar otra vez, **

**Quiero hacer el próximo**

**cap, bien.**


	24. Inglaterra

**Sé que no hay excusas, así que siento colgar tan tarde y después de haberme tardado tanto lo haga tan corto pero es que me quede como que trabada creativamente, jeje, no sé qué hacer pero pronto lo resolveré. Gracias por todos sus comentarios y reviews, también gracias por leer mi fic, de verdad, me ayudan a inspirarme todos los días. Este es como un capi de transición antes de todo lo demás. **

**Disclaimer: Bones no me pertenece es de FOX y Kathy Reichs y todos sus productores. **

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo XXIII**

**.**

**.**

**Inglaterra**

**.**

**.**

Srta. Wick. - gritó Brennan cuando atravesó las puertas de la oficina. La asistente pareció haberse materializado de la nada junto a Brennan.

Agente Brennan, buen día, el jet que pidió está listo, las reservaciones del hotel, nuestros contactos serán el Agente Wexler y la Agente Pritch. Aquí está su pasaporte. - Daisy le dio un folio con papeles adentro, pasaporte y todas esas cosas incluidas.

¿Isabella Olivero? - dijo Brennan incrédula.

Ese es su alias, pensé que estaría de acuerdo, perdón, ahora mismo lo corrigó, siento no haber esperado su consentimiento pero dijo que era una misión urgente y pensé que no le importaría su nombre, la señorita Montenegro me dijo que ese nombre estaría bien entonces yo... - Brennan levantó un dedo, Daisy dejó de balbucear.

¿Qué le he dicho Srta. Wick? - La asistente bajo la cabeza como niño regañado.

Que no tengo que parlotear, que diga lo necesario cuando me lo ordenen.

Muy bien. - Todos empezaron a caminar, Daisy no paraba de ver a Booth.

¿Usted también es Agente? Lo digo que por que tiene unos músculos muy bien definidos. - dijo ella con una sonrisa. Booth también sonrió.

Gracias, pero no soy Agente de la CIA. Soy del FBI.

Mmmm... FBI ¿eh? Debe ser emocionante.

Lo es, pero apuesto que es más emocionante estar en la CIA.

Bueno, es como cualquier otro trabajo, pero estar en el FBI... - Brennan la interrumpió. - Ahórreselo Srta. Wick, viene conmigo.

Oh! Lo siento Agente Brennan, pensé que... lo siento. - Booth se quedó medio anonadado. ¿Acaso ella sólo trataba de seducirlo? Llegaron a pasillo, todo estaba hecho de metal, al doblar la esquina, Booth no creyó lo que sus ojos veían, una plaza enorme, tenía una fuente en el centro y miles de personas iban y venían, al subir las escaleras hileras interminables de personas trabajaban en cubículos y otros más en computadoras, se notaba que todo era de última generación, llegaron a una oficina, Brennan tocó la puerta.

Sweetie. - dijo Angela al verlos. - ¿Booth? - Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

¿Angela? ¿Qué sucede? - Ella seguía sonriendo. - Nada, nada. ¿Te gusto el nombre? - le dijo con sorna.

Sí, me encanto, siempre quise llamarme así. - le dijo sarcásticamente. - Bien, como te decía, hemos identificado a Parker, Miles está involucrado en esto.

Rata traidora. - musitó Brennan.

Bien, Alto. - dijo Booth, ambas voltearon a verlos, confundidas. - ¿Quién diablos es Miles? ¿Qué quiere? ¿Por qué Parker? - Angela lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a Brennan.

¿No le has dicho? - Ella negó apenada. - No sabía como. - Angela rodó los ojos, después ladeó la cabeza como diciendo. _Pues ahora es cuando. _Brennan suspiró, se sentó con Booth en el sofá. Lo tomó por ambas manos.

Bien, empecemos... Parker está en Londres, lo tiene Jean Lemoine Jr. el hijo del sargento de la armada francesa que fue asesinado hace un año y medio, yo lo mate. - Booth asintió. - Entonces, no es difícil imaginar porque Lemoine Jr. quiere venganza, ahora Miles, él es otra historia, fue mi pareja, tanto laboral como personal. - le dijo en el tono más clínico que pudo. - Era Agente de la CIA, pero nos traicionó, yo lo deje, intentó matarme, yo intenté matarlo y nos hemos odiado desde ese instante, hacía más de cuatro años que no oía de él, creí que había muerto pero al parecer no. - concluyó Brennan, a Booth le tomó un momento asimilarlo.

Voy contigo. - sentenció.

¡No! - chilló Brennan.

No era una pregunta, iré contigo te guste o no. - Brennan lo vio desafiante. - No Booth, no irás y es mi última palabra, y ¡Sorpresa! Yo dirijo esta misión y yo decido quien va y quien no, así que yo iré sola. - Booth al verse atrapado recurrió a la única solución que encontró.

¡Angela! Hazla entrar en razón. - Ella bufó. - Lo he intentado por años, no creo que funcione ahora.

¿Por qué quieres ir? - espetó Brennan.

Porque es mi hijo y no voy a dejar que vayas sola a rescatar a **mi **hijo.

Bueno, lo haré gustosamente. - Booth la vio, puso su mirada triste, Brennan intentó no mirarlo pero no pudo resistirlo.

¡Oh! ¡Bien! Puedes venir conmigo. - Booth sonrió con suficiencia, Angela con condescendencia y Brennan derrotada.

Bueno ahora que todo esta arreglado, estos son tus papeles Booth. - dijo Angela sacando una carpeta.

¿Cómo lo conseguiste tan rápido? - preguntó Brennan extrañada.

Supuse que Booth vendría contigo y le hice su identidad, tú eres italiana y él es americano. Ahora, ve con Sheperd, quiere hablar contigo y yo tengo que hablar con Booth. - Brennan salió de la oficina y se dirigió a la de su jefe.

¿Me llamaba? - preguntó con cautela.

Srta. Brennan, sí, ¿Quisiera saber que es todo ese movimiento que hay ahí afuera? - le dijo así sin más.

Bueno, secuestraron al hijo de... uh... ¿Un amigo? - Sheperd rodó los ojos. - Tome asiento, por favor. - Brennan se sentó. - Querrá decir ¿su pareja? - Brennan asintió.

Está en Londres señor, y no me perdonaría si algo le pasara.

Bien, entiendo, yo también tengo hijos. Temperance... creo que esta vida le está traendo problemas. - Ella bajó la cabeza.

¡Hey! Está bien, ningún trabajo es fácil. Le propongo algo, ha sido la mejor agente que esta organización ha tenido en años, y lo ha mantenido por años, así que creo que es tiempo de bajar las revoluciones. - Ella alzó la cabeza de pronto interesada. - Veo que por fin construye una vida, tiene pareja, su pareja tiene un hijo, no es justo que el trabajo le quite lo que tanto le ha costado conseguir, así que mi propuesta es que trabaje en el departamento de informática.

¿Regresar a mis raíces? - dijo Brennan. Sheperd asintió.

No puedo dejarla ir así como así, todos se darían cuenta y se armaría la Tercera Guerra Mundial aquí, quizás en un futuro... - No pudo continuar porque sintió unos brazos femeninos rodeándolo. - Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias, no sabe lo que significa para mí. - Él no pudo más que sonreír. Brennan se separo.

Bien, ahora ve a rescatar a ese niño, espero que ese hombre se de cuenta de la increíble mujer que tiene por novia, no muchas irían hasta Inglaterra a salvar a su hijo.

Lo sabe señor, lo sabe. - dijo y desapareció por la puerta.

.

.

**Media hora después... **

**.**

Un jet estaba listo para despegar de la base, nueve personas estaban en el hangar, sólo cuatro de ellas irían en el avión, dos eran el piloto y el copiloto.

Srta. Brennan, aquí están las coordenadas de donde aterrizó el avión, al llegar a este punto, estará sola.

Bien lo entiendo. Adiós Daisy. - le dijo. - Adiós Temperance. - Daisy se fue con los otros agentes.

Bien Bren, espero que encuentres a Parker, igual tú tigre, encuéntrenlo y tráiganlo a casa. - Dijo Angela, y les dio un abrazo a ambos.

Cuídalo. - le dijo a Brennan, Booth entornó los ojos ante la ironía de la situación.

Brennan, cuídate, te estaremos apoyando desde aquí. – dijo Zack. – Emm… ¿Adiós Booth?

Booth sonrió. – Gracias Zack. - Ambos se despidieron, subieron al avión, minutos después este despego.

Ya dentro del avión Brennan y Booth se relajaron un poco, lo último que les quedaba antes de entrar a toda ese locura que era el mundo del espionaje.

Bree. ¿Cómo es? - pregunto Booth. - ¿Qué cosa?

Ya sabes, ser de la CIA, las misiones, la emoción... - preguntó mientras se servía un poco de agua.

Bueno... no te mentiré, al principio era emocionante, lo sigue siendo, pero al principio era como... genial, era como estar en un grupo muy exclusivo, como ver el mundo de una manera distinta. - dijo con una sonrisa emocionada.

¿Y ahora? - preguntó Booth con cautela.

La sonrisa de Brennan se fue apagando poco a poco. - Bueno, ahora... ahora sólo es trabajo, aunque sigue siendo emocionante, es como cualquier otro día en mi vida y ya me cansé de eso, ya no quiero matar gente Booth, antes creía que esa era mi vida, que no tenía otra opción y que ese sería mi destino. - le dijo con los ojos anegados a las lágrimas. - Ahora sé que tengo otra opción, sé que puedo tener otra vida. Y todo gracias a ti. - le dijo con una sonrisa significativa, Booth se acercó y la besó tiernamente.

Te amo. - le susurró al oído. Brennan aún no podía creer que había encontrado a "esa persona" como le decía Angela, ahora creía en el amor y entendió que no es una simple reacción química.

Gracias. - Booth sonrió, sabía que no podía esperar un te amo en ese instante, tenía que ser paciente. La noche cayó y ambos cayeron dormidos, sabían que en el momento en que bajaran de ese avión sería duro y necesitarían toda la fuerza necesaria.

.

.

**Continuará...**

**Perdón por haberlo hecho tan corto... **

**¿Comentarios? **


	25. Espionaje Profesional

**Siento el ENORME atraso, pero he estado muy atareada este último mes, no saben cuanto, contando hace un mes que no subo, desde que empezó la sexta temporada, ¡Eso es mucho tiempo! Pero ya tengo vacaciones y publicaré más seguido, así que, de nuevo siento haberme atrasado tanto. Ahora recapitulando. **

**.**

**.**

**Lo que pasó antes del hiatus.** Booth creyó que Brennan había secuestrado a Parker y llegó a odiarla, pero luego se enteró de que era una Agente de la CIA, ambos se gritaron, se encapricharon pero luego se perdonaron, descubrieron que Parker estaba en Inglaterra y con un nuevo enemigo, Miles, quien fue amante de Brennan, lo que a Booth no le gusto mucho. Ahora van a buscarlo a Inglaterra donde todo se complicará… y todo esto fue lo que pasó en Destino.

.

**Disclaimer: **Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. Lo hago sin fines de lucro sino de diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece, ni tengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica.

.

.

**Capitulo XXIV**

**.**

**.**

**Espionaje Profesional**

**.**

**.**

¡Booth! ¡No! - gritó Brennan desesperada mientras veía caer al hombre que había aprendido a amar al suelo. Corrió hacía él.

¡Booth! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo advertí! - le decía Brennan a Booth por encima de todo el griterío del lugar.

Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejar que nada te pasara. - le susurró, lágrimas caían por el rostro de ambos. Booth acarició el rostro de Brennan, ella tomó la mano de Booth y con la otra tomó la pistola... Todo ese caos había empezado así.

.

**Horas Antes... **

Estaban en el hotel, Brennan y Booth tenía que ir al London Eye, hay se encontrarían con Wexler y Pritch. Cuando llegaron y los vieron, lo primero que hicieron fue apuntarles a la cara con una 9mm, Brennan no parecía sorprendida pero Booth se sobresalto e instintivamente buscó su pistola en su cinto, claro, no estaba.

Booth, estaremos bien. - dijo Brennan con total tranquilidad. - Soy la Agente Brennan, matricula 84562, la CIA. - Ambos se vieron de reojo, luego escondieron sus armas, suerte no había nadie cerca para ver ese extraño intercambio.

Soy el Agente Wexler, servicio secreto de la corona inglesa. - dijo caballerosamente, caballerosidad que no le gusto a Booth. - Ella es mi compañera, la Agente Pritch.

Mucho gusto. - dijo Pritch. - Como dije yo soy la Agente Brennan, mi alias en este momento es Isabella Olivera, nacionalidad italiana, es sólo por precaución, me buscan en muchos paìses.

Sí, lo comprendo. - dijo Wexler. - Y él es mi compañero el Agente Booth, FBI, es el padre del niño al que buscamos. - Booth estrechó su mano con Pritch y Wexler. - También soy su pareja. - dijo mientras apretaba la mano de Wexler. - ¡Oh!

¿Qué? - dijo Booth con cierta brusquedad. - Nada, es sólo que me han dado tan buenas referencias de Temperance que nunca pensé que le gustaran los Agentes del FBI.

Wexler. - replicó Pritch. - ¡Bien! Me calló. - Brennan por su parte tuvo que lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a Booth para que no respondiera a la ofensa.

¡Bien! Vamos al grano. - Dijo Wexler al entrar al restaurante y sentarse en su respectiva mesa. - Su hijo, sabemos donde está, sabemos casi todo lo que necesitamos saber.

¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema? - dijo Booth. - Bueno... - empezó Brennan. - El comportamiento humano es impredecible, sabemos como sacarlo, pero dependerá de las decisiones que tomen los implicados en el asunto, así como de las reacciones que tenga el lado opuesto a dicho comportamiento.

Bien... ahora en un idioma que yo pueda entender. - dijo Booth.

Ella dijo que dependerá de como juguemos nuestras cartas. - Dijo Wexler con condescendencia. - Tonto. - murmuró. A Booth no le faltaban ganas de tirarle uno o dos dientes, pero no lo haría por su hijo.

Bien, sabemos que Parker esta en la casa de Miles aquí en Inglaterra, sabemos que tienen dos guardaespaldas y que uno de ellos va a _Royal Casine_ una vez por semana. Ahí es donde entra Temperance. - Booth se sorprendió. ¿Cómo que donde entra Temperance? ¿Desde cuando le decía Temperance? - Tendrás que seducirlo y sacarle el código para entrar a la casa, el tipo es bueno, por algo estuvo en la CIA, tiene un código de alta seguridad, tendrás que convencerlo que te lleve a la casa de Miles. - concluyó Pritch. –

Nosotros te seguiremos, al llegar a la casa y accesar a ella, tendremos que sacar a Parker de ahí lo antes posible, claro, Miles estará preparado, así como nosotros sabemos su ubicación y todo lo demás, él también nos tiene vigilados, por ello hay que ser cuidadosos. - dijo Pritch. – Después tendremos que capturar a Miles y a Lemoine... - dijo Wexler pero Brennan lo interrumpió. - O matarlos sin vacilación alguna si algo se complica.

Exacto. - Exclamó Wexler. - ¡Vaya! Si que eres la mejor en tu campo.

Grazie. - Dijo Brennan con un acento perfecto. - Supongo que seducir al guardaespaldas no representara ningún problema para ti.

Brennan negó con la cabeza, pero lanzó una mirada discreta Booth, sabía cuanto le iba a doler a Booth, eso hizo que dudara si había sido una buena decisión dejarlo venir y como su pareja sentimental. - Bien, les enviaré los datos... por palomas mensajeras, porque al parecer son el único medio seguro por ahora. - Bromeó Pritch. Todos rieron. - No, los enviaré con gente confiable, suerte Temperance. - dijo a modo de despedida. - Booth. - dijo Pritch con el mismo tono.

.

**Una Hora Después...**

Entonces... ¿Me tengo que quedar aquí mientras tú vas y seduces a otros hombres? - dijo Booth indignado.

Booth... - Comenzó Brennan. - Sabes que eso no es cierto.

En parte lo es... - replicó Booth. - ¡Bien! Sí, lo es en parte, pero no es la única parte. Sabes que lo hago por tu hijo. Además no puedes dividir a una persona en partes.

Sí, lo sé... - dijo Booth bajando la mirada. - Es sólo que... enloqueceré. No quiero quedarme toda la noche aquí en la cama del hotel dando vueltas, viendo el reloj a cada minuto, esperando a que vuelvas cuando claramente sé que no volverás porque... - No pudo continuar.

Booth, sólo... no pienses. Funciona a veces, te lo aseguro. Oye música, desconecta tu cerebro. Prometo evitar a toda costa que algo de ese nivel pase si no es necesario. - dijo Brennan convencida.

Bien, me parece bien, además no puedo culparte, sólo quieres encontrar a Parker.

Eso es cierto. - Dijo Brennan. - Lo prometo, ahora... tengo que irme.

Buena suerte. Por favor regresa sana y salva, al igual que Parker. - Booth tomó a Brennan por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente, cuando el aire se hizo necesario se separaron muy lentamente. Brennan le dio una última mirada a Booth como diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien.

.

**En el Royale Casine**

Brennan se sentó en la barra, eran pasadas las diez de la noche, el lugar era de lo peor, apuestas, alcohol, mujeres y prostitutas, todo era de mal gusto, ella llevaba una peluca pelirroja, mucho maquillaje, cubría muy bien su identidad. Un hombre, obviamente borracho, la vio de manera lujuriosa, Temperance sabía que había atrapado a su presa, pero no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda al ver como la desnudaba con la mirada, se acercó a ella tambaleándose por todo el alcohol ingerido.

¡Hola! - Dijo con un acento inglés distorsionado. - ¿Quieres una copa? - Brennan asintió con una sonrisa seductora. Él sintió que iba a tener suerte esta noche, aunque la realidad estaba muy lejos de ahí. Le hizo una seña al bartender para que le llevara una copa.

¿Y qué hace una preciosura como tú por estos rumbos? - dijo bebiendo otro sorbo de su copa.

Estoy visitando los lugares, este bar me pareció muy interesante. - Dijo Brennan con un acento italiano fingido.

¡Oh! Eres italiana, me encantan las italianas.- Brennan sonrió.

Grazie. ¿Quieres _ballare_?

_Oui_ – dijo él. Brennan tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar reírse, sabía que eso iba a ser tan fácil.

.

**Media Hora después**

Dos personas estaban las afueras de un bar besándose, habían bebido mucho, estaban notablemente borrachos, o al menos uno estaba de verdad borracho.

-¿Qué te parece?- dijo Brennan con la respiración entrecortada por los besos. – ¿Si vamos a tu casa?- Brennan agradeció a la CIA y a sus inyecciones "anti-borrachera" la cual le permitía a los agentes tomar grandes cantidades de alcohol si afectarles demasiado, podía pensar claramente a la hora de actuar.

-¿A mi casa?- William pensó en su apartamento, era un chiquero y si quería impresionar a esa mujer tenía que llevarla a un lugar mejor, entonces pensó en la mansión de ese tipo tan extraño del cual era guardaespaldas.

-Bien vayamos.- dijo besándola una vez más. Brennan sonrió y se echó a reír, como si estuviera borracha, ambos entraron al auto, él conducía como loco, quería llegar lo antes posible a la casa, presentía que tendría una noche muy buena, en cuanto a Temperance, el viaje en auto no el ayudo mucho, no dejaba de pensar en Booth, sentía que lo había engañado y sólo habían sido un beso, bueno, fueron más pero, solamente besos, vio el espejo retrovisor, pudo ver a Pritch, Wexler y otros dos autos más, él estaba tan borracho que ni siquiera se daría cuenta, supo que había dado en el blanco al ver que entraban a un bosque apartado…

Pudo ver la gran mansión, bajaron del auto y William puso el código, su dedo pulgar y una luz escaneó su ojo derecho, le dijo a Brennan que se escondiera detrás de la columna, la cámara de seguridad no la vería ahí. Cuando la puerta se abrió, él volteó a ver a Temperance con una sonrisa en la cara dispuesto a seguir besándola, lo que encontró en cambio fue a una mujer con un arma apuntándole a la cabeza, varios agentes empezaron a salir de los matorrales, entonces supo el porqué su jefe siempre estaba tan paranoico, Brennan sonrió de manera socarrona.

-Ahora William… ¿Por qué no vamos a tu habitación y jugamos al prisionero? Yo te ató a la silla y tú esperas ahí.- William suspiró, fueron a su habitación, Brennan lo ató de manos y pies, no había necesidad de matarlo.

Varios agentes registraron la casa, no había señales de vida, Brennan se puso en el lugar de Miles, entonces se le ocurrió una idea, buscó entre los libros de Miles, Romeo y Julieta, Otelo, Homero, James Bond, Harry Potter… encontró justo el que buscaba, Sherlock Holmes, buscó entre el libro y encontró un post-it pegado en él. Lo tomó entre sus dedos.

"_Hola Temperance. ¿Cómo te va? Veo que el Agente del FBI es un tonto. ¿Creyeron que iba a dejar que me atraparan? Si quieres recuperar al niño lo harás, pero a cambio de algo, y tú sabes que, después de eso lo dejaré libre. Encuéntrame en cerca del Big Ben a las 20:00 de mañana, __**sola**__, o el niño muere. Tú decides." _

-Temperance.- le llamo Pritch, quien la sacó de sus pensamientos. –Creo que deberías ver esto.- Ella asintió, arrugó el papelito y se lo metió al abrigo. Ambas bajaron por las anchas escaleras de la mansión, Pritch la llevó a la biblioteca, Brennan pudo sentir el olor a muerte, se acercó y vio a Lemoine con un balazo en la cabeza.

-Supongo que no congeniaron después de todo.- dijo sarcástica Brennan.

-¿Alguna teoría?

-Podría hacer sólo conjeturas, pero conozco a Miles, mató a Lemoine porque quería matar a Parker, Miles no quiso, discutieron y terminó así.

-Ahora la pregunta principal es ¿Para qué quiere a Parker?- Brennan también sabía la respuesta a esa.

-No lo sé, tal vez quiere hacerme sufrir.- dijo con convicción. _Debí ser actriz en vez de Agente de la CIA. _Pensó. Todos abandonaron la mansión, un agente se encargó de llamar a la policía, Pritch y Wexler llevaron al hotel a Brennan.

Encontró a Booth durmiendo plácidamente, besó su sien, él se despertó, murmurando cosas intangibles.

-Llegaste.- suspiró Booth.

-No quise despertarte.- Le sonrió como diciendo, no importa.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó cuando fue consiente de que Brennan había llegado y no había traído consigo a Parker, temió lo peor, cuando Brennan lo vio a modo de disculpa se le empañaron los ojos y a pesar de luchar contra las lágrimas, estas salieron de sus ojos.

-¡No! No pienses eso.- dijo Brennan sospechando que pensaba su compañero. –Parker está bien, no lo encontramos eso es todo.- lo abrazó, Booth sintió un poco de alivio, sólo un poco, ya que Parker aún seguía perdido, apretó a Brennan contra sí, queriendo encontrar algo tangible de lo que pudiera sostenerse, Brennan comenzó a sollozar, odiaba ver a Booth así, fui ahí cuando tomó una decisión que cambiaría el transcurso de su vida, lo iba a hacer, vería Miles, así Booth podría ver a su hijo de nuevo.

Temperance besó a Booth en la mejilla, limpiando las lágrimas que corrían por ella, luego pasó a sus labios, los que besó con ternura, él le correspondió y se fundieron en un beso que se hizo más demandante, ambos cayeron en la cama, besándose y acariciándose, Brennan sabía que sería la última noche que estaría con Booth, la última noche que lo amaría, le entregó su alma completamente en el acto.

Estaban abrazados, a punto de dormirse, Brennan se acercó a Booth y le susurró.

-Te amo.- dijo muy cerca de su oído, Booth el cual estaba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, sólo pudo sonreír y susurrar un débil.- Yo también.

Brennan comenzó a sollozar, sería la última vez que estaría en los brazos de Booth de esa forma, sería la última vez del todo, sonrió, ahora podía verlo dormir, no escaparía, no se iría, por el momento, un nuevo día se aproximaba, su último día… con Booth, como Temperance Brennan.

**Continuará…**

**¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Amenazas?**


	26. Un Trocito de Cielo en el Infierno

**¡Hola otra vez! Gracias por todos sus reviews y por leer mi fic. Espero que no me haya quedado tan aburrido. Esta vez colgué más rápido que el capi anterior. Un saludito especial a Detective Emily Lockhart, kateloverByB, a Caris Bennet, brennangirl, Dianythaa12, pimar y bonesfds por dejar siempre sus reviews y seguir siempre mi historia. **

**Disclaimer: **Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. Lo hago sin fines de lucro sino de diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece, ni tengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica.

**Capitulo XXV**

**Un Trocito de Cielo en el Infierno**

El sol llegó a la ventana de la habitación de hotel, molestando a Booth, el despertó aún en contra de sus propios deseos, se sintió un poco desorientado al principio, pero pronto recordó donde estaba y con quien, inhalo su fragancia, definitivamente lo hacía sentirse mejor, se quedó un rato así, sintiendo como respiraba encima de su pecho, preguntándose si lo que ella le había dicho la noche pasada había sido producto de un sueño o de verdad lo había dicho.

Brennan, por su parte, no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, sabía que quería Miles y con tal de que dejara a Booth y Parker en paz, estaba dispuesta a dárselo.

**Inicio Flashbacks**

_¿Dónde diablos te escondes? – gritó él. –Ven Tempe, tú sabes que te quiero, pero debes admitir que el gobierno Ruso me paga mejor._

_Nos traicionaste, por tu culpa la nación entera esta en peligro. ¿Qué pasó con "Proteger y servir"?- reclamó Brennan, quien estaba escondida detrás de un escritorio._

_No seas tan melodramática. Ven conmigo, nos irá mejor del otro lado. – trató de disuadirla Miles._

_Púdrete. – escupió Brennan con odio._

_Bien, si no quieres por las buenas será por las malas. – Brennan se levantó de su escondite y empezó a disparar a quemarropa. Miles tampoco se quedó atrás, ella se tiró al suelo aún disparando, se escondió y evadió múltiples balas hasta que una rozó su hombro. Ambos se quedaron sin balas._

_¡Maldición! Era mi traje favorito. – dijo ella viendo su hombro. _

_Lo siento querida, pero no quisiste escucharme.- Miles se acercó y tomó a Brennan por el cuello. -No me digas querida. _

_Mira Temperance, yo te amo, quiero que estés conmigo, así que lo estarás, hasta que la muerte nos separe. – La besó con furia, ella lo mordió fuertemente. Miles se separó enojado._

_¡Maldita! – Estaba a punto de pegarle, pero recibió un balazo en el brazo por parte de Angela, soltó a Brennan al instante._

_¡Hey idiota! ¡Deja a mi amiga en paz! – le gritó y detrás de ella venían otros diez agentes, todos con chalecos anti-balas y armas. Miles tomó a Brennan por el cuello y le puso su arma en la sien._

_Encontraré la forma de que estés conmigo, aunque sea bajo amenazas linda, encontraré algo que te haga hacer todo lo que yo quiera, tú y yo estamos destinados. ¿Qué no lo ves? – susurró él._

_¡NO TIENE BALAS! – gritó ella, Miles se dio a la fuga. Los agentes empezaron a disparar pero nadie pudo atraparlo._

_¡Cariño! ¿Estás bien? – Brennan asintió lentamente._

**Fin del Flashbacks**

Y cumplió lo prometido, ella estaba dispuesta a darle todo lo que quisiera con tal de que dejara a Booth en paz. Él despertó, Brennan no hizo ni el más mínimo movimiento, quería que ese momento jamás acabara, pero todo lo bueno termina, su celular empezó a sonar, por la música, supo que era Angela, se levantó a buscarlo para la sorpresa de Booth.

Brennan. – respondió.

_Hola Bren.- _respondió una desganada Angela.

¿Angela? ¿Qué haces despierta a estás horas?

¿Es muy temprano ahí? Creí que eran como las 9

Sí Ang, son como las nueve, la pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú despierta? Son como las 4 de la madrugada ahí en D. C.

¡Ah! Eso, sí, bueno resulta que una forense, un entomólogo y un psicólogo irrumpieron en mi casa, exigiendo la ubicación de Booth. – Brennan no pudo evitar una risita al escuchar a Angela.

No me parece gracioso, es decir ¿Quién en su sano juicio se levanta a esta hora en sábado?

**Diez minutos antes... **

**Washington D.C. ****3:45 A. M. **

Amigos, Angela me va a matar, lo sé, por favor no me hagan hacer esto.

Hodgins, debemos saber donde está Booth. ¿O acaso no te interesa?

Pero es que… todo tiene una explicación lógica ¿no? – Hodgins no les podía decir que su novia trabajaba para la CIA, tampoco que la mejor amiga de ella era una agente.

Cam se le quedó viendo con una expresión de molestia. –Abre la puerta o te juro que la tiro.- Hodgins entornó los ojos y abrió en contra de su voluntad.

-Bien, tranquilos, yo iré a despertarla.

-No Hodgins, iré yo.- dijo Cam, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ángela.

Angela dormía placidamente, soñaba con Hodgins y el día de su boda, no podía creer que se fuera a casar, él se lo había propuesto hacía algunos días pero no había tenido tiempo de contárselo a Brennan. De repente su sueño se volvió oscuro, sintió como alguien la tomó por detrás y trató de asfixiarla. Le rompió la nariz, despertó empapada en sudor.

-¿Cam? ¿Estás bien?- dijo Hodgins. Angela encendió la luz de su mesita de noche.

-¿Cam? ¿Qué haces?- entonces reparo la presencia de todos. -¿Qué diablos hacen en mi apartamento?

-Angy, verás, mis amigos tienen unas preguntas para ti, pero creo que le rompiste la nariz a Cam.

-Ella intentó ahorcarme.- Todos la vieron extrañada.

-No, debiste haberlo soñado…- dijo Sweets.

-Tiene razón.- Dijo Hodgins, mientras ayudaba a Cam a levantarse. Ella por su parte se sostenía la nariz ensangrentada.

-¿En serio? Lo siento Cam, de verdad… ¿Por qué me disculpo? Ella fue la que estaba cerca de mi cama… ¿Qué horas son?- Angela vio el reloj despertador. -¡Por Dios! ¿Acaso están locos? Son las 3:50 de la mañana. ¿Qué les pasa?

-Queremos saber donde está Booth.- dijo Sweets.

-¿Y tú qué chaval? Regresa de la guardería que saliste.- respondió Ángela.-No vengas aquí a decirme que hacer.- Hodgins la vio sorprendido. –No conocía esa faceta tuya Ang.

-Eso pasa cuando vienes a mi casa a las cuatro de la madrugada y me despiertas.

-Me parece que vendré más seguido a esta hora, eso fue tan sexy.

-¿Eh? Disculpen que interrumpa, pero mi nariz aún está sangrando.- dijo Cam.

-¡Oh sí! Claro, vamos, tengo un botiquín de primeros auxilios en el baño.

**5 minutos después… **

Así que… son de la CIA. ¡Vaya! ¡Hodgins eres un genio de las conspiraciones!- dijo Cam.

Lo sé, lo sé.- dijo con "mucha" modestia Hodgins.

Pero no pareces muy sorprendido, supongo que ya lo sabías.- afirmó Sweets. –Una persona que descubre un secreto tan grande reaccionaría de manera enojada, incluso violenta, pero tu pareces muy calmado…- se calló al ver la mirada de Ángela.

¿Qué te dije chaval?- preguntó Angela como hablándole a un niño pequeño.

Nada de psicología en tu casa.

Muy bien.

Quiero hablar con Booth.- dijo Cam.

No lo creo, eso no va a pasar…

Ange, cariño, por favor.- empezó Hodgins.

-¡No! Eso no va a pasar, no, nunca, no los comunicaré con…

**3 minutos después…**

Brennan. – respondió.

_Hola Bren.- _respondió una desganada Angela, se había dejado chantajear por un entomólogo, botánico y minerólogo, una forense y lo peor de todo, un psicólogo que parecía tener 12 años.

¿Angela? ¿Qué haces despierta a estás horas?- se oyó por el altavoz, todos se lanzaron una mirada cómplice.

¿Es muy temprano ahí? Creí que eran como las 9.- Ángela presionó un botón de su teléfono, en seguida apareció un holograma de un mapamundi, presionó Londres. La hora de Londres apareció frente a todos, quienes por cierto, tenían la boca abierta de la impresión.

Sí Ang, son como las nueve, la pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú despierta? Son como las 4 de la madrugada ahí en D. C.

¡Ah! Eso, sí, bueno resulta que una forense, un entomólogo y un psicólogo irrumpieron en mi casa, exigiendo la ubicación de Booth. – Se oyó la risa de Brennan al otro lado de la línea. .

No me parece gracioso, es decir ¿Quién en su sano juicio se levanta a esta hora en sábado?

Pues Hodgins, Cam y Sweets. - Bromeó Brennan.

¡Ja! Muy graciosa. Cariño, estás en el altavoz…

¡Ohh! Mmm… ¡Hola Hodgins, Cam… Sweets. ¿Cómo están?

Hola Brennan… - dijo Cam. –Pasemos a lo que venimos. ¿Cómo te atreves a llevarte a Booth al otro lado del mundo sabiendo que tiene que buscar a su hijo perdido?- dijo Cam molesta.

Primero… yo no lo obligué a venir, segundo… Parker está aquí en Inglaterra… y tercero… con las primeras dos razones puede ser suficiente… ¿Sabes? Lo pondré en altavoz.- Se oyó el ligero "bip" de la tecla de altavoz, luego un susurro que sonó a "creí que estabas dormida" y otro un claro. "Es Cam, Sweets y Hodgins."

¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están?- dijo Booth en un tono casual.

Ya sabes. Preocupados hasta la médula por ti… ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre dejarnos así como así e irte con tu noviecita espía al otro lado del mundo? Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de decirnos que habían encontrado al Parker.- dijo Cam.

Perdón, pero no tuve tiempo de decirles…espera, ¿Cómo sabes que Brennan es un espía?...- dijo Booth pero fue interrumpido. -¡Ángela!- chilló Brennan.

Está bien cariño, cálmate, son de confianza.

No me importa, no un secreto tuyo para contar.

Brennan, tranquila, sabes que no dirán nada, no tendremos que hacer uso del artículo tres, sección 5, párrafo cuatro.

¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Hodgins con miedo. Ángela negó con la cabeza restándole importancia.

Sería más fácil si la llamaras N-96

Como sea, no la usaremos…

Bien. ¿Algo más?- preguntó Brennan.

Sí, Booth cuídate, y trae a Parker de regreso, igual a ti Brennan.- dijo Cam.

Lo mismo digo, G-Man, trae a nuestro pequeño cerebrito de vuelta y Mata Hari, cuida a Booth.

Lo haré Hodgins.- dijo Brennan divertida.

Cuídense chicos. Recuerden que tienen que volver y atormentarme en las sesiones nuevamente.- bromeó Sweets.

Ángela.- susurró Brennan. –Eres una amiga maravillosa, gracias por serlo.- Ángela sonrió.

Fuiste como una hermana para mí.- a Angela se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. –Recuerda que tienes que alimentar al gato y sacar al perro, no te olvides del anillo de oro. ¿Sabes qué? Tal vez cuando vuelva rentemos una película, aquella que se llama "Durmiendo con el Enemigo." Adiós chicos.- Se oyó la línea muerta. A Ángela le tomó microsegundos entender el mensaje.

¡Brennan!- gritó Ángela desesperada. Marcó el número de Brennan otra vez, sonaba desconectado.

¿Qué pasa? Eso último se oyó raro.- preguntó Hodgins al ver el estado de nerviosismo que tenía su novia.

Es porque es un código… Brennan va a hacer algo muy estúpido… lo último quiso decir: "Recuerda que tienes una vida por delante, no dejes que esto te afecte y no te olvides de nuestra amistad." Lo de la película no es… exactamente la película. Ella tiene un "enemigo" por así decirlo que la quiere sólo para él, de seguro la amenazó con lastimar a Booth, o a Parker… por eso "Durmiendo con el enemigo". Es un código… que inventamos, si alguna vez teníamos que despedirnos por alguna razón y no podíamos decirlo… o si alguna vez Miles… se… - Ángela estaba empezando a híperventilar.

Ángela, corazón, cálmate… - le dijo Hodgins y la abrazó. Cuando ella se calmó, todos, Cam, Hodgins y Sweets, se vieron, como tomando una decisión, todos asintieron.

¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Cam.

¡Debemos ir por ellos! ¡Y tú nos vas a ayudar! – exclamó y señaló a Ángela.

Tienes razón… debemos ir por ellos…vamos al edificio de la CIA, mi jefe me va a matar pero no importa, Brennan está en peligro y él la quiere como a una hija- Todos se levantaron decisivos pero Hodgins no pudo evitar murmurar.

Increíble, voy a conocer el edificio de la CIA. Es como un sueño hecho realidad.

**Londres, Inglaterra. **

¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Booth extrañado al oír la última parte del mensaje.

Sólo le recordaba a Ángela lo que tenía que hacer.

Tú no tienes gato, ni perro.- afirmó Booth.

No era para mí… es que Ángela tiene una vecina que salió de viaje y tiene que cuidar a su perro y su gato.- mintió. Booth no le creyó para nada, sabía que Brennan era una excelente mentirosa.

Booth, sólo déjalo.- pidió Brennan.

Bien lo haré… sólo una pregunta más. ¿Qué es una N-96?- Brennan resopló y se levantó para ir a bañarse.

Es la cláusula del manual que te permite matar a un civil por revelar información confidencial, como por ejemplo, decir que somos de la CIA a otro civil, le llamamos filtrado de información.

¡Oh! Eso lo explica… ¿Por eso no quisiste decirme?

Más o menos, era más bien miedo a tu reacción.

¿Le temes a mis reacciones?- dijo con una media sonrisa y levantando la cejas sugestivamente. Brennan sonrió. –No a todas.- le dijo con una sonrisa picara y se metió al baño.

Booth se levantó de la cama y se metió al baño.

**Al buen entendedor, pocas palabras…. Jejeje. **

**En el otro capi se aclara todo**

**Como Booth resulto así al principio del capi anterior**

**Que harán nuestros squints favoritos **

**Y cual es la propuesta de Miles… **

**¿Comentarios? **


	27. Ultimatum

**Aquí estoy otra vez. Bien, creo que sólo nos queda un capítulo más y el epílogo… ¿Cómo saldrá todo? Tendrán que leer para descubrirlo. **

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. Lo hago sin fines de lucro sino de diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece, ni tengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica

.

**Capítulo XXVI**

**.**

**Ultimátum**

**.**

**Once Horas después… **

Brennan se mordió el labio inferior. -¿Booth?-Llamó. Él volteó a verla.

¿Sí?

¿Sabes que te amo? ¿Verdad?- preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

No tengo ninguna duda sobre ello.- le dijo y se acercó a ella. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

Es que… tengo que ir por Parker.- dijo Brennan con el corazón en la mano.

Está bien… iré contigo…

¡NO!- grito. No podía soportar la idea de perder a Booth a manos de Miles. Cometería una locura pero sería por amor.

No puedes ir. No permitiré que vayas. No se te ocurra seguirme o te juro que…- Booth la abrazó. Ella temblaba a causa de las lágrimas. Nunca la había visto así. Ni siquiera aquella vez que la encontró llorando por su madre se podía comparar al miedo que emanaba de sus ojos.

Temperance. ¿Qué pasa?- le susurró en su oído. Ella no pudo más que cerrar lo ojos. Tenía que irse y ya.

Nada. Sólo quiero que sepas que te amo y si no sobrevivo…

No digas eso.- le rogó. –No lo digas. Volverás. Lo sé. Y traerás a Parker contigo.

Ella sonrió. _Parker vendrá, te lo puedo asegurar. _Prometió para sus adentros. Deshizo el abrazo.

Me tengo que ir.- le dio un suave beso en los labios. _El último beso. _Pensó.

Te veo más tarde.- Brennan se alejó despacio, sin apartar completamente sus ojos de los de Booth. –No me sigas.-le volvió a advetir cuando estuvo en la puerta.

Lo prometo.- le dijo como niño pequeño. Ella sonrió. –Te amo.- le dijo de nuevo.

Y yo a ti.- Brennan cerró la puerta completamente. Una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla y se la limpió.

.

**Una Hora Después… **

**.**

**Big Ben, Londres, Inglaterra. 20:00 horas. **

Brennan llegó al Big Ben, el cual sonaba marcando el cambio de hora, sabía que Miles estaba ahí y era consiente de que desde algún punto la observaba llegar.

Veo que era muy puntual.- dijo con sorna. Ella volteó a verlo, el odio destilaba de sus ojos azules.

¿Y Parker?- preguntó entre dientes.

¡Bree!- gritó un Parker al verla y se fue corriendo a abrazarla. Brennan lo abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello, luego lo escondió detrás de ella a modo de protegerlo.

Bueno, ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué quieres?- Miles rió de forma sombría.

Tempy, tú sabes muy bien lo que quiero. Te quiero a ti.- Brennan asintió, sabía que diría eso.

¿Y Parker? ¿Qué pasará con él?- dijo con recelo.

Él estará bien, aquí adelante hay una cafetería, lo he provisto de un celular con GPS, lo dejamos en la cafetería, nos vamos, él llama a su padre y lo localiza. Así de simple.- Brennan asintió, sus ojos se inundaron, pero no dejó que las lágrimas salieran de ellos, no le iba a dar el gusto a Miles.

Entraron a la cafetería, Miles, Brennan, Parker y otros dos guardaespaldas del primero.

¿Bree?- susurró Parker. Brennan lo cargo entre sus brazos, el niño se escondió en ellos.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está papá?- le preguntó entre lágrimas. Brennan acarició su cabeza.

Todo estará bien Park. Tú vas a regresar a casa con tu padre.

¿Y tú?- preguntó en un sollozo. Brennan asintió.

Estarás bien.- susurró. Todos se sentaron, menos los guardaespaldas.

Hola.- le dijo a la camarera. –Me encantaría un latte, y un capuchino para la señorita. También un pastel de chocolate para el niño. ¿Quieres algo más?- le preguntó a Brennan, la cual sólo se dedicó a lanzarle una mirada que helaría la mismísimo infierno… pero no a Miles.

Solamente. Gracias.- Brennan vio como la mujer de cabellos rubios se alejaba sin dejar de verla.

Bueno Temperance… me gustaría discutir contigo nuestro acuerdo.- dijo Miles. –Primero que nada, dejemos en claro que te casarás conmigo.

Brennan se tuvo que morder la lengua para no decirle a donde se podía ir. –Bien, mientras tú dejes en paz a Parker y a Booth.

¡No!- gritó Parker. –Bree, él es malo, además… tú no eres Temperance, se equivocó de persona.- Todas las personas voltearon a ver.

Lo siento señores, ya saben como son los niños.- se disculpó Miles, todos volvieron a sus asuntos. Él lo vio con indiferencia pero dijo. –Tempy, o lo controlas, o sabes lo que le puede pasar si no cierra la boca.

Parker, mírame.- Tomó la cara del niño entre sus manos. –Por favor, haz lo que el dice.- ella junto su frente con la de él. –Por favor. Hazme caso, no dejaré que nada te pase. ¿Me oíste?- Parker asintió con mucho dolor y se echó a llorar, Brennan lo abrazó.

En que íbamos… bien, dejaré al tonto del FBI y al mocoso en paz si tú aceptas casarte conmigo, y si alguna vez escapas o algo parecido… bueno, entonces el acuerdo se rompe. Y tú no quieres que nada malo le pase a esta cosita. ¿Verdad?- alzó la mano para tocar la cara de Parker, pero Brennan lo escondió más entre sus brazos impidiendo que Miles lo tocara con sus sucias manos.

Bien, acepto.- dijo Brennan, no pudo evitar una lágrima que salió de sus ojos y resbaló por su mejilla.

No llores querida. Yo te haré olvidar a ese idiota del que te enamoraste, mereces algo mejor.

Tampoco tienes permitido hablar de Booth nunca más.- dijo resaltando cada palabra.

No importa, una noche conmigo y no recordarás ni su nombre.- Ese comentario hizo que Brennan se molestará a niveles astronómicos, si no fuera porque Parker estaba ahí, le hubiera metido una bala en medio de los ojos en ese mismo instante.

Bien, hora de irnos…- dijo Miles animadamente y se levantó de la mesa. -¿Vienes?- Brennan asintió con todo el dolor de su corazón.

Parker, te amo, corazón.- le dijo mientras le plantaba un beso en la frente. –Sé bueno, y cuida a tu padre, no dejes que haga algo tonto.

Tonto no es una palabra buena.- susurró.

Lo sé, por eso no debes dejar que lo haga.- él niño asintió y abrazó a Brennan.

Te quiero Bree, eres como una segunda mamá para mí. ¿Adónde vas?

Cuídate Parker. Recuerda que pase lo que pase siempre estaré cuidándote.- Brennan deshizo el abrazó pero vio por última vez a Parker. –Y dile a tu padre que lo amo.- él asintió. –Ahora quédate aquí, cuando veas que nosotros nos hemos ido, llama a papá… él vendrá por ti.- Brennan se alejó de él, sabía que un segundo más ahí y no sería capaz de irse.

Parker no hizo caso a Brennan y marcó el celular de su padre…

Miles tomó a Brennan por la cintura y caminó hacía la salida, estaban a punto de salir cuando el sonido de un celular los interrumpió haciendo que voltearán…

Deja a mi novia estúpido.- musitó con el odio destilando de su voz.

Así que tú eres el nuevo juguetito de Tempe.- dijo Miles con todas las intenciones de herirlo, pero no lo logró.

Claro, así como tú lo fuiste.- dijo Booth con una sonrisa ganadora.

Al parecer a ninguno de los dos nos amo.- contraatacó, pero Booth no pudo hacer más que resoplar de ironía.

Pero yo la amo, y jamás la obligaría a estar conmigo. Haría lo que ella quisiera. El cariño no se impone, nace por cuenta propia. Y ella nunca, nunca sentirá nada por ti- dijo Booth. Miles se enojo.

Cállate. Tú hijo aún está ahí adentro. Aún puedo matarlo si eso quisiera…- Antes de que Booth respondiera algo más Brennan habló.

¿Cómo me encontraste?- preguntó.

Te conozco, sabía que algo no estaba bien, así que te seguí…

Booth, no tenías que hacerlo… te lo dije… deja que me vaya. Por favor. – le dijo con una mirada suplicante.

Deberías hacerle caso. Es lo que ella quiere. ¿No fue eso lo que dijiste?

Cállate.- Dijo Booth con odio.

Ahora me la llevaré y tú no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

Ya veremos si no.- Booth se acercó a Brennan para llevársela pero los guardaespaldas de Miles se lo impidieron. – ¡Déjenme!- gritó Booth.

Ya saben que hacer con él…- ordenó Miles.

¡Qué! ¡No! ¡Miles lo prometiste!- gritó Brennan desesperada, varios comensales salieron a ver la discusión. Ella intentó ir por Booth pero Miles la tomo por la cintura, luchaba con toda su fuerza pero no podía zafarse.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Booth! ¡Por favor!- rogó cuando vio al guardaespaldas poner el arma en la sien de Booth, cerró los ojos, el dolor era insoportable, la gente no se atrevía a hacer nada ya que estaban armados. Brennan comenzó a llorar, oyó un balazo, un sollozo escapó de su boca, se dejó caer al suelo ya que Miles la había soltado…

¡Hey idiota! ¡Deja a mi amiga en paz! – gritó la voz de Ángela. Brennan abrió los ojos, visualizó a Ángela con otros agentes detrás de ella y junto a Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, ¿Daisy? Y Zack. Volteó, vio a Miles herido en el brazo izquierdo por la bala, y a los guardaespaldas capturados por agentes de la CIA.

Gracias Agente Perrota.- le dijo Zack a la rubia que les había servido el café.

No hay porque Zack.- dijo con una sonrisa. –Pero recuerda que para ti soy sólo Perrota.

Brennan volteó desesperadamente en todas direcciones en busca de Booth, hasta que sintió unos brazos tomándola por la cintura y levantándola del suelo.

Gracias Hodgins.- musitó aún buscando a Booth.

¿Por qué asumes que soy Hodgins?- dijo divertido el hombre detrás de ella que reconoció como Booth.

¡Booth! ¡Estás bien!- dijo emocionada y con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo abrazó como si se le fuera a escurrir de los brazos si no lo hacía.

-Hey… tranquila, no voy a desaparecer, todo está bien ahora.- susurró con dulzura. Booth alzó la vista y vio como Miles le pegaba a un agente haciendo que cayera al suelo, le quitaba el arma y apuntaba hacía donde Brennan, lo único que pudo hacer fue empujarla al suelo y la bala le dio en el pecho, peligrosamente cerca del corazón… todos comenzaron gritar, y correr en varias direcciones.

Brennan sólo pudo sentir que Booth la apartaba de él y cayó al suelo, luego se oyó un disparo.

¡Booth! ¡No! - gritó Brennan desesperada mientras veía caer al hombre que había aprendido a amar al suelo. Corrió hacía él.

¡Booth! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo advertí! - le decía Brennan a Booth por encima de todo el griterío del lugar.

Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejar que nada te pasara. - le susurró, lágrimas caían por el rostro de ambos. Booth acarició el rostro de Brennan, ella tomó la mano de Booth y con la otra tomó la pistola que tenía en el tobillo, le apuntó a Miles y le dio justo en el esternón. Lanzó el arma lejos y se dedicó en ver a Booth. Su respiración se había vuelta agitada, ya no podía pronunciar ni una palabra, ella puso su mano en la herida, evitando el flujo de sangre, pero no estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

¡Papá! ¡No!- gritó Parker, él corrió hacía donde estaban Brennan y Booth, pero Ángela lo tomó antes de que llegara, Brennan le agradeció con la mirada. La ambulancia llegó al lugar, Brennan subió con Booth a esta, mientras le susurraba.

Todo va a estar bien amor, todo estará bien.- más para ella misma que para él.

.

**Continuará… **

**No me maten. Jeje, dejen review para saber que opinan. **


	28. Lazos

**¡Bien, ya vengo con otro cap! El último. Aunque todavía falta el epilogo, y creo que cuando lean el cap, sabrán cual será el epilogo. Jeje. Gracias por todos los reviews, los alerts, haberme agregado a sus favoritos y haber seguido mi fic. **

**.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Detective Emily Lockhart, quien algunas veces hasta me daba ideas para este fic sin saberlo. **

**.**

**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. Lo hago sin fines de lucro sino de diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece, ni tengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo XVII**

**.**

**Lazos**

**.**

Booth entró al hospital, había perdido mucha sangre, los paramédicos hicieron todo lo posible en la ambulancia… los doctores lo bajaron de esta y lo llevaron a la sala de operaciones. Brennan se derrumbó en los sillones de la sala de espera, no soportaba pensar que lo perdería, su lado racional le advertía que se preparará para lo peor.

Los cerebritos llegaron media hora después, cuando lo hicieron encontraron a una Brennan fuera de sí, con la mirada pérdida en el horizonte. Ángela sabía que su amiga nunca se había abierto tanto con alguien, y apenas había aceptado la idea de que el amor existe, Booth tenía que vivir.

¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó.

Bien.- dijo Brennan.

¿Bien? ¿Bien desesperada? ¿Bien mal?

Áng… yo estoy bien.- Ángela se sentó junto a ella, lo que necesitaba era llorar, sabía que el dolor emocional la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Bren, sé que no te gusta hablar sobre tus sentimientos, sé que los odias, pero están ahí y te están matando… háblame. Por favor.- Algo dentro de Brennan se rompió al oír sus palabras.

Ánge, no sé que haré sin él… no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin él… y se… se…- no podía pronunciar la palabra que quería, le dolía tanto. –Muere.- dijo en un susurró. –Será mi culpa.- Ángela posó su mano en la espalda de Brennan. –Cariño, va a estar bien, es fuerte, además, tiene que ser el padrino.

¿Te vas a casar?- preguntó Brennan con los ojos vidriosos. Ángela asintió, sus ojos estaban igual que lo de Brennan, ella la abrazó fuertemente.

Eres la mejor amiga que puedo tener.

Lo sé, lo mismo digo.- Brennan se recostó en el hombro de Ángela, esta la abrazó de manera protectora. Ella terminó durmiéndose en el hombro de su amiga.

.

.

Sintió como una mano la sacudía, intentando despertarla.

Agente B. Despierta.- dijo una voz masculina que reconoció como la de Hodgins. - Bren. – dijo Ángela.

Perdón por despertarla pero… el doctor acaba de salir.- dijo Hodgins con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Brennan se levantó cual resorte al escuchar eso.

¿Qué ha dicho?- le preguntó con la voz quebrada.

Qué… ellos hicieron todo lo posible, pero Booth no lo logro.- Brennan cayó a la silla, puso una mano en su boca, evitando que los sollozos escaparan de esta, no dejaba de llorar y repetir "¿Por qué?"

Cariño, todo va estar bien.- dijo Ángela tratando de tranquilizarla, ella sólo la rechazó y comenzó a gritar.

¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Nada va a estar bien! ¡Nada! – Brennan sintió como toda fuerza se le iba del cuerpo, estaba en shock, su respiración se acelero, le costaba respirar… entonces despertó.

.

¿Cariño? ¿Estás bien?- Brennan se quitó el sudor de su frente con la manga. _Fue sólo un sueño. _Pensó. –Sí Ang, estoy bien. Sólo tuve un mal sueño.

Hodgins se estaba acercando a ellas. Brennan sintió su estómago dar un vuelco cuando lo vio, justo como en su sueño.

¿Qué pasó?- preguntó alarmada.

Booth acaba de salir de operación… está bien, aunque algo débil y tuvo una mala reacción a la anestesia, pero se recuperará.- dijo, Brennan dejó salir el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

¿Ves? Te dije que iba a estar bien… - pero las palabras de Ángela se vieron interrumpidas al oír a Cam gritar por un médico. Parker estaba convulsionando en medio de la sala del hospital, se lo llevaron a una habitación, todos se levantaron y fueron a verlo a través de la ventana, ya que la enfermera no los dejaba entrar.

Largos minutos pasaron antes de que alguien saliera a darles alguna información.

¿Familiares de Parker Booth?- preguntó el enfermero.

¡Yo!- gritó Brennan. –Soy su madrastra.- Todos rieron por lo bajo.

Bien, señora Booth, Parker fue víctima de una intoxicación por veneno. Uno muy raro a decir verdad, probamos de todo para calmar las convulsiones pero nada…

Denle Demerol.- dijo casi automáticamente Brennan.

Señora, con todo respeto, usted no es doctora y el Demerol es para el dolor.

¡Qué le den el maldito Demerol!- gritó fuera de sí. El enfermero no hizo nada, se quedó parado ahí, hasta que Brennan perdió los estribos.

¡Escúchame!- gruñó mientras tomaba al enfermero del cuello de la camisa.

¡Bren!- gritó Ángela, otros gritos de sorpresa en la sala se oyeron junto a este.

Parker se está muriendo… has dicho que han intentado todo, bueno, entonces… ¿Cuál es el maldito asunto de darle Demerol?

Señora yo no…- él estaba a punto de llamar a seguridad, pero al ver la mirada de esa mujer, preocupada… y también dispuesta a matarlo si no le hacía caso. No supo si fue la preocupación de esa mujer, o su instinto de preservación pero terminó accediendo.

Le dio Demerol al niño, cinco minutos después, su ritmo cardíaco bajo, le hicieron un lavado gástrico, el veneno fue enviado a toxicología para que lo examinaran.

¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó Ángela.

Es un veneno de la CIA… ningún doctor se le cruzaría por la mente curarlo con Demerol. En realidad, es el opiáceo que contiene este el que hace efecto en el sistema inmunológico.

Ángela se quedó medio confundida mientras todos asentían. Optó por asentir también.

¡Maldito Miles! Me había prometido que Parker estaría bien. Espero que ahora este en el infierno.-escupió con odio. Todos rieron ante al arrebato de odio de Brennan, pero sabían que compartían el mismo pensamiento.

De un momento a otro Brennan se dio cuenta de que lo peor había pasado, de que todo estaría bien de ese momento en adelante.

.

Llegó a la habitación de Booth con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Cómo estás?- preguntó este cuando ella entró a su habitación.

¿No debería preguntarte eso yo?- dijo sarcásticamente. Booth rió y negó con la cabeza.

Yo sé que estoy bien, en cambio tú debiste haber pasado un mal rato.

¿Mal rato?- dijo indignada. –Booth casi te mueres y piensas que yo pase un mal rato. Un mal rato es estar en la fila del banco sin que esta avance, un mal rato es estar con alguien que no agrada, lo que yo pase no fue un mal rato, fue un infierno. ¿Entiendes?- Booth asintió al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Brennan.

Acércate.- le dijo con una sonrisa. Quería abrazarla, pero no tenía la fuerza para moverse. Ella lo hizo y recostó su cabeza en su hombro. Booth la abrazó con el brazo derecho solamente. Besó la frente su frente.

¿Cómo me encontraste?- preguntó.

Me ofendes, soy del FBI… además, te conozco, sabía que algo andaba mal, así que… te seguí.- confesó, rogándole a Dios que no se enojara. En vez de un grito, o algo parecido, oyó un sollozo.

No llores, por favor. No lo soporto.- dijo estrechándola más hacía él con su brazo bueno.

No vuelvas a hacerme eso Booth. No quiero que vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida por mi culpa, no quiero perderte, no soportaría…

Cásate conmigo.- le pidió, ella se congeló en ese mismo instante. Era la decisión más importante de su vida, siempre considero el matrimonio como una institución arcaica que somete a la mujer al hombre.

Booth, ya sabes lo que opino del matrimonio…- él posó su dedo encima de sus labios, haciéndola callar al instante.

Bree Terrence, Roxie Day, Temperance Brennan, no me importa como te llames, cásate conmigo. – Brennan bajó la mirada. Quizás no creía en el matrimonio, pero creía en Booth, y si él estaba dispuesto a comprometerse de esa forma con ella. ¿A qué le temía?

Booth yo…

Sólo escúchame… escúchame, has escuchado a parejas que han estado enamoradas por 30 ó 40 ó 50 años, es siempre el hombre quien dice "Lo sabía" Lo supe, desde que te vi saliendo de ese teatro y te abrí la puerta. Sé que no crees en el destino pero es real.

Booth…

No, espera. Si no existiera ¿Por qué un año después te encontré en el aeropuerto? Si no fuera real ¿Por qué me besaste? Si fuera mentira no te hubiera encontrado dos años después en ese bar, tampoco hubiera arrestado a tu hermano, ni él te hubiera llamado pidiendo ayuda. Mucho menos te hubiera seguido por estar involucrada con él… sin todo eso no nos hubiéramos conocido, no hubiéramos sido amigos y no me hubiera enamorado de ti, y tú tampoco de mí. Todo eso pasó porque el destino nos quería juntos, yo te quiero junto a mí, por siempre y para siempre.

Booth yo…

Espera, no digas que no todavía, yo te amo y sé que tú me amas a mí.- Brennan posó su mano encima de los labios de Booth.

Me convenciste con el "no me importa como te llames".- le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Seeley Booth, eres el mejor hombre que he conocido, y si bien no creo en el matrimonio, creo en ti, y sé que harás todo lo posible para que esto funcione, así como yo lo haré, así que, acepto casarme contigo.- Booth se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Sabes que si pudiera, te alzaría entre mis brazos, te besaría y luego te haría el amor hasta el amanecer.- le dijo con una inmensa sonrisa.

No te preocupes, dentro de dos semanas podrás hacer eso y mucho más.- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara, que luego se transformó en una muy sincera.

Te amo.- dijeron al unísono. Ambos rieron por la forma en que sus mentes se conectaban. Brennan se acurrucó al costado derecho de Booth. Ambos se besaron con ternura y pasión, rozaron sus labios delicadamente, sintiendo el aliento de chocar con el propio, ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar, cuando las cosas se pusieron más _pasionales_, Brennan se encargó de separarse de Booth, quien entendió porque lo hacía.

Bien, entiendo, nada de nada hasta dentro de dos semanas.- dijo él.

Hodgins, Cam, Ángela, Sweets y Zack entraron a la habitación.

Seeley. ¡No sabes por lo que nos has hecho pasar! De verdad nos diste un gran susto.- exclamó Cam.

Booth, no vuelvas a hacer eso, puede que te diga G-Man, pero no lo eres… - dijo Hodgins mientras abrazaba a Ángela. –Además tienes que ser mi padrino de boda.

¿Te vas a casar?- preguntó Booth sorprendido.

Sí, y mi mejor amigo no se lo puede perder.- Brennan y Booth compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Algo que quieran contarme?- preguntó Ángela. Ambos se sorprendieron, Brennan siempre tuvo sus dudas sobre el sexto sentido, pero su amiga la había convencido completamente de que existía.

Bien… nosotros también nos vamos a casar.- anunció Brennan.

¡Temperance! Se supone que no lo íbamos a anunciar hasta por lo menos haber salido del hospital.

¿Cuándo dijimos eso?

No lo dijimos, es cuestión de percepción.- dijo Booth.

¡Oh! Entonces olvídenlo.

No, ahora ya lo anunciaste…

Lo siento, pero nunca firmamos un contrato de silencio.- todos en la sala sonrieron, no necesitaban la boda, ya se comportaban como una pareja casada.

¿Y Parker?- preguntó Booth tratando de divisarlo entre la multitud. Todos se vieron apenados, fue cuando Booth se alarmó.

¿Dónde está Parker?- Trató de levantarse de la cama, pero Brennan se lo impidió.

Booth cálmate, Parker está bien, lo que pasó fue… Miles le dio veneno líquido, uno que la CIA creo, lo descontinuamos porque robaron la receta… al parecer descubrimos al culpable.

Lo voy a matar.- escupió entre dientes. Brennan lo tomó de la mano.

No creo que puedas matar a alguien dos veces.- Booth la vio a los ojos, ella asintió. Apretó la mano de Brennan y la besó. Todos sonrieron.

Búsquense una habitación, no pueden torturarnos así.- bromeó Hodgins quien aún estaba abrazado a Ángela.

Se aguantan porque yo estaré dos semanas sin esto.- dijo Booth señalando a Brennan. Todos lanzaron una carcajada, y así paso la tarde, entre bromas, porque ya no habían mentiras, ya no habían líneas, y mucho menos matones de por medio, sólo amor.

.

.

**¿Comentarios?**

**No puedo creer que sólo quede el epilogo. :( **


	29. Epílogo

**Bueno, aquí acaba todo… fue un viaje muy largo, y parece que hace siglos que lo empecé, aunque fueron sólo unos meses. Me enorgullecen todos los reviews que me mandaron, y que les gustara la historia tanto, me gusta que encuentren entretenido mi fic, y que no me hayan odiado después de toooodo lo que hice sufrir a Booth, Brennan y Parker, jeje, gracias por haberme agregado a favoritos, tanto como autor y de historia, y por leerlo en general. Aquí va el epílogo de Destino, espero que les guste. **

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. Lo hago sin fines de lucro sino de diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece, ni tengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica

**.**

**.**

**Epilogo**

**.**

**.**

**Momentos Irrepetibles**

**.**

**.**

Cuando la vio entrar por ese pasillo se sintió el hombre más afortunado, ni siquiera notó a Ángela quien venía a la par suya con su vestido de Vera Wang, sólo tenía ojos para ella. Hodgins sintió que su vida no sería igual si no la hubiera conocido, cuando entró por ese pasillo junto a Brennan, apenas notó a la agente, sólo estaba Ángela para él, ambos tragaron audiblemente, el público presente se conmovió ente la escena, los hombres y mejores amigos estaban nerviosos por igual, y las novias parecían tan seguras de ellas mismas.

Ambos tomaron la mano de su respectiva novia, ambas se sonrojaron cuando sus respectivos novios les susurraron lo hermosas que se veían. La misa transcurrió de lo más normal, la felicidad no podía ser más, acordaron hacer una boda doble, ya que todos eran mejores amigos, ¿Por qué no? Compartirían el día más importante de sus vidas con las personas más importantes de sus vidas.

Cuando llegaron a la parte de los votos, acordaron que Hodgins y Ángela irían primero.

Hodgins tomó aire, y comenzó a hablar.

-Ángela Pearly-Gates Montenegro, sé que no soy el hombre más sensible en la tierra, también sé que soy muy paranoico, pero algo que te puedo asegurar es que no encontrarás a un hombre que te ame más que yo, eres un espíritu libre, y estoy dispuesto a darte todo lo que necesites para seguirlo siendo porque te amo tal como eres.

Ángela casi llora de emoción al escucharlo, luego fue su turno.

-Jack Stanley Hodgins IV, eres todo lo que una mujer puede querer y más, y lo no digo sólo por que estamos en nuestra boda, lo digo porque lo eres en verdad, Me comprendes, y no te importa lo que soy, ni de donde vengo, me amas. No quiero que te vayas de mi lado. Quiero amarte todo el tiempo que pueda, tanto como pueda, y este es el primer día del resto de nuestra vida. – Ambos sonrieron, era el turno de Booth y Brennan.

Booth sentía mariposas en el estómago, estaba nervioso, pero sabía exactamente que decir.

-Tú me mentiste.- Todos en la iglesia se quedaron confundidos, pero Brennan sonrió a lo grande.

-Por dos años lo hiciste, pero ¿sabes qué? No me importa, porque te amo, y sé que tú me amas, y lo que hiciste fue para protegerme. No podría pedir más, arriesgaste todo por mí, pero yo fui un tonto y te herí, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho, porque si no nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de que no podía vivir un solo día más de mi vida sin ti. Te amo, bebé, nunca lo dudes. – Brennan le sonrió con ternura.

-Te robaste mis votos.- afirmó Brennan. Todos en la iglesia rieron.

-Seeley.- comenzó ella. Booth le lanzó una mirada. –Bien, Booth, la única tonta aquí fui yo por creer que tú no me aceptarías, pensé que si fingía que nada pasaba íbamos a estar bien, debí haberlo pensado mejor. Siempre creí que el amor era una serie de reacciones químicas, y aún lo creo, pero estoy convencida de que podemos hacer que duren por los próximos 30 ó 40 ó 50 años, te amo, me costó verlo, pero te amo.

El padre sonrió. -Jack Stanley Hodgins IV. ¿Acepta como legítima esposa a Ángela Pearly-Gates Montenegro para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto.- dijo Hodgins.

-Ángela Pearly-Gates Montenegro. ¿Acepta como legítimo esposo a Jack Stanley Hodgins IV para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto.- dijo Ángela y luego le sonrió emocionada.

-Seeley Joseph Booth. ¿Acepta como legítima esposa a Bree Terrence para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?- Booth levantó las cejas divertido, Brennan sonrió, y él se sintió el más afortunado al tener una esposa tan radiante.

-Acepto.- _Acepto como esposa a Temperance Brennan para amarla y respetarla, hasta que la muerte nos separe. _Pensó para sus adentros, habían llegado al acuerdo de usar otro nombre para proteger a Booth de posibles enemigos de su, ahora, esposa y además, todos las conocían como Bree Terrence.

-Y usted, Bree Terrence. ¿Acepta como legítimo esposo a Seeley Joseph Booth para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

Brennan se quedó callada. Todos en la iglesia se vieron extrañados. -¿Bree?- susurró Booth. Brennan asintió. –Lo siento… es decir, sí acepto.

Todos suspiraron aliviados, Max sonrió de alivio, por un poco pensó que su hija no se iba a casar.

Parker llegó con las alianzas de las dos parejas, ambos las pusieron en sus respectivos lugares, donde se iba a quedar para el resto de sus vidas.

-¡Pueden besar a la novia!- Ambas parejas se besaron al mismo tiempo, Hodgins inclinó a Ángela, como en las películas, y Booth levantó del suelo a Brennan, todos sonrieron ante la escena, y aprovecharon para sacar muchas fotos de la escena.

.

.

Ya en la recepción, las parejas se presentaron ante el mundo, o como se le diría bailaron su primer baile como esposo y esposa, Booth aprovecho para preguntarle a Brennan algo que le estaba comiendo por dentro.

-¿Qué fue eso en la iglesia?- Brennan lo vio extrañado.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cuando el padre te pregunto si querías casarte y tú te quedaste callada. ¿Te arrepentiste?- preguntó con dolor en su voz. Brennan comenzó a reír, todos los que observaban, sintieron ternura ante la escena, pensaron que ella reía porque no cabía de felicidad, pero Booth no podía sentirse algo confundido.

-¡No! Como puedes pensar eso, yo… estaba haciendo matemáticas.- Fue el turno de Booth de reír.

-¿Y no podías sumar y restar más tarde? No sé, en un momento en el que al quedarte callada, no me aterres.- le dijo, Brennan se abrazó más a él, y se escondió en su cuello, Booth la apretó más contra sí.

-Lo siento. Pero no lo hubiera hecho si no fuera importante.- Todos empezaron a unirse a la pista de baile. Booth la vio confundido.

-¿Qué sería tan importante como para estar pensándolo en plena boda?- dijo sarcásticamente.

-También pensaba que no podré probar el champagne _Moët Chandon_, cortesía de Hodgins.- Booth abrió su boca para hablar, pero no cabían las palabras para expresarse.

-¿Estás embarazada?- susurró. Brennan asintió.

Un grito se oyó por el salón, pero se perdió entre la música, era Brennan quien estaba siendo levantada del suelo por su esposo, ambos lloraban de felicidad.

-Me vas a matar de felicidad Temperance Brennan.- le dijo. Alguien tomó por detrás a Booth.

-¡Hola Booth!- dijo Max. Él había salido de la cárcel hacía meses por falta de pruebas.

-Max.- Ambos se abrazaron. –Nunca me habían caído tan bien los policías pero tú eres la excepción.

-Gracias Max, significa mucho para mí.- le dijo.

-Aunque por un momento llegué a pensar que eras gay.

Booth lo vio sorprendido. -¿Por… ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

-Bueno… que podía pensar cuando se miraba que traías a mi hija bien enganchada, pero no le hacías caso. Gay.- Booth sonrió incómodo, Brennan le reprochó a su papá con la mirada.

-Pero no importa, lo importante es que la vas a hacer muy feliz.- Booth asintió. –Porque si la lastimas te perseguiré y lamentarás el día en que lo hiciste.- amenazó.

-¡Papá!- gritó Brennan.

-Bien, bien, ya no digo nada, ahora, quisiera bailar con la bella novia.- Booth le sonrió, Max tomó a Brennan y comenzaron a bailar.

-No tenías porque ser tan malo con él.- dijo Brennan.

-No, tienes razón, si te lastima tú puedes hacerle peores cosas.- Brennan sonrió.

-Eso es cierto, pero no lo hará, y si lo hace, no lo haré yo.- Ella se mordió el labio por que estaba punto de decir. –No sería capaz de lastimar al padre de mi hijo.

-¿Qué? ¡Vas a ser madre! ¡Seré abuelo!- exclamó. -¡Voy a ser abuelo!- gritó de felicidad.

-¡Papá! ¡No! Vamos a decirlo después de la luna de miel, no quiero que todos me vengan a felicitar ahora.- susurró. Max asintió.

-¿Sabes? Tu madre hubiera estado muy orgullosa.

-Lo sé papá.

-Yo estoy orgulloso de ti.- Brennan lo vio con lágrimas en los ojos, luego lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Lo sé.- dijo.

Luego del baile, del pastel, llegó el brindis, Brennan tomó agua, todos aplaudieron pasando por alto lo de Brennan.

-¡Felicidades!- gritó Ángela que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la estaba abrazando.

-¿Qué cosa? Espera... tú también te casaste. Entonces, yo debería decirte felicidades también.- dijo Brennan haciéndose la desentendida, pero sabía perfectamente bien que clase de felicidades eran.

-¡No me refiero a la boda! ¡Tu embarazo! ¡Voy a ser tía!- Brennan le sonrió a Ángela.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta de lo del champagne? ¿O que Booth te levantó por el aire hace unos momentos? ¿O qué Max anda más feliz de lo que debería al ver a su pequeña casarse? ¿O que desde hace un mes no estás gruñona? Bueno, eso último se lo atribuí al super sexy agente Booth, pero ahora veo que es más que eso…- Booth sonrió de forma presuntuosa al escuchar eso. Hodgins lo vio con recelo.

-¿Por qué yo no tengo un apodo así?- le susurró. Booth negó con la cabeza, divertido.

-Eres demasiado observadora, a veces eso me asusta… pero de una buena manera.- Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo, luego fue el turno de Hodgins de felicitarla, la fiesta transcurrió normalmente.

Cuando fue hora de tirar el ramo, Ángela y Brennan lo hicieron al mismo tiempo. Él de Ángela fue a parar con Cam, pero su teléfono salió volando en el intento, lo buscó por el suelo.

-¿Buscaba esto?- le preguntó un hombre sumamente atractivo para ella.

-Sí, es mi celular.- Cogió el aparato. –Gracias…

-Paul

-Mucho gusto Paul- le dijo con una sonrisa.

.

El de Brennan le tocó a Daisy.

-Mira Lancelot.- gritó la chica, la cual señalaba su ramo. Sweets le sonrió, y luego palideció.

Ángela y Brennan sonrieron, todo había salido perfecto, y era hora de irse a la luna de miel. Salieron corriendo del lugar con todos saludando detrás de ellos, se subieron a las limusinas y partieron.

Ya dentro de ellas, Brennan se recostó en el hombre de Booth.

-¿Sabes qué? Me alegro de haber salido del sistema de adopciones y entrado a la CIA.

-¿A sí?- dijo extrañado.

-Sí, porque si no, nunca te hubiera conocido.- dijo ella. – ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si en vez de ser agente de la CIA, hubiera sido antropóloga forense?

-Probablemente no me hubieras conocido.- dijo acariciando su cabello. –O quizás te hubiera convertido en la mejor antropóloga forense del mundo, y trabajarías en el Jeffersonian, resolviendo crímenes conmigo.- Brennan rió a lo alto.

-Creo que has tomado mucho champagne.- bromeó. - Aunque me gusta como suena, Booth y Brennan, los mejor pareja resolviendo crímenes.

-No te diría Brennan… serías…- lo pensó por un momento.- Huesos.

-¿Por qué Huesos?

-Creo que es obvio. Serías mi Huesos.- le dijo de manera cariñosa mientras jugaba con su cabello.

-Bien, seríamos Huesos y Booth. Sería demasiada coincidencia. ¿No crees?

-No, se llama destino, aunque creo que si eso hubiera pasado, nos hubiéramos liado más rápido.- comentó Booth.

-Tienes razón, no hubiéramos aguantado cuatro años sin saltar encima del otro. Por lo menos yo no, no hubiera tenido nada que me lo impidiera.- ambos se vieron a los ojos, a pesar de haber pasado dos años desde que se reencontraron aún se veían con la misma intensidad.

-Te amo.- dijeron al unísono y se fundieron en un beso.

Como dije, el destino siempre cumple con su trabajo, tarde o temprano, a veces tarde, pero siempre, y ellos lo aprendieron de la manera más difícil, pero todo valió la pena al final.

**.**

**FIN...**

**.**

**.**

Al final de la fiesta, quedaban ya pocos invitados, algunos habían llegado tarde a la boda, otros eran más sospechosos.

-Veo que Temperance tiene suerte.- dijo una mujer de cabellos pelirrojos, el hombre de traje negro, cabellos castaños y ojos azules volteó a verla.

-Ya lo creo. Suerte que no se merece.

-No te preocupes, ya nos llegara nuestra hora.- dijo tomándolo del hombro.

-Tienes razón. Nuestro final feliz no tiene uno para ella.- dijo entre dientes.

-No te ensañes con Temperance, el verdadero problema es con Seeley. Temperance es sólo una pieza del rompecabezas.- le dijo con malicia.

.

.

**¿?¿?¿?¿?**

**Y hemos llegado al fin.**

**¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto? ¿Comentarios? **

**Gracias a todos por leer, gracias por todo su apoyo.**


	30. Agradecimientos

**Agradecimientos**

Me di cuenta que soy una malagradecida y no les agradecí por seguir mi fic como debería, así que aquí voy.

Gracias a: **, brennangirl, Detective Emily Lockhart, Caris Bennet, kateloverByB, Dianythaa12, bonesfds, Daniela, LilythWH, silverbones, valiitho-huesiitos, bonesmaniatikas, Camy Brennan, Pimar, serie bones, Andie Booth, cecy-bones, Valuh Cullen Gagaliciosa, rami-lovely30, Bones 3 BB, EmilyD-07, RosarioBoothBrennan, valehatake21, ana0101, Rakecan, demilylover, bonesByB, laura, lupis, carolinaa, Fey, Katty, y Cerebrito142MD. **

Perdón si me falto alguno, espero que no. Gracias por todos sus comentarios y a todos los que estuvieron comentando o leyendo de principio a fin.

Bueno, esto también tenía otro propósito, muchos se quedaron con cara de "WHAT?" al final del epílogo, bueno, se me ocurrió la loca idea de hacer una segunda parte. Así que la haré, aunque aún no tengo nombre definido, jeje. Y tardaré en colgarla, quizás cuando termine los fics que ya tengo. Gracias por todo su apoyo. Hasta pronto.


End file.
